Love's Switch
by Swan.Mills7
Summary: Regina Mills is a wealthy entrepreneur whose life grows exponentially complicated when she meets Emma Swan, aspiring action movie star. This story is based on my favorite Korean Drama: Secret Garden. So expect romance, drama, humor, body swapping shenanigans, memory loss, etc. Alternate Universe. Our ladies do not have magic. SwanQueen slow burn. Rated M. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Summary

Regina Mills is a wealthy entrepreneur whose life grows exponentially complicated when she meets Emma Swan, aspiring action movie star. This story is based on my favorite Korean Drama. Won't say the name yet because, spoilers. But if you know it you will quickly guess it.

I have not finished writing the whole thing yet, but will be updating often. Alternative Universe. Our ladies do not have magic. SwanQueen slow burn. Rated M for language and stemier scenes later on, hopefully, we shall see. Enjoy!

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter One

.

.

.

Regina Mills checks her reflexion in her full body mirror once more. She likes what she sees. Fitted red dress, designer heels, deep red lipstick, light make up. She doesn't need the extra intimidation layer today, today's date should be short and simple. Her mother had insisted on this one, and even though Regina wasn't exactly excited about the prospect of meeting yet another dull, plastic, well-off woman, she appreciated her mother's effort to find an acceptable partner for her.

Coming out to Cora, Regina's mother, had been one of the most difficult things Regina had to do in her life. Luckily she had managed to assure her mother that her sexual orientation would not interfere with her ability to marry someone of equal (or better) social status, and to later on provide her with grandchildren. It had taken a while (Cora had been horrified at the prospect of Regina losing her presidential position in the family company, and therefore their privileged status in society) but eventually the older woman had relented, and agreed that there was no reason why Regina shouldn't live the life she chose to. She was her favorite daughter after all.

And so Regina finds herself in her way to meet another prospect, the third this month, chosen oh so carefully by her mother. She doesn't mind, not really. She's not a sentimental person and the concept of finding "true love" had never appealed to her. But at 33, Regina does wish to finally find a compatible partner and move on with her life already. All this dating was taking too much of her time.

She knows she should be leaving soon, but she's in no hurry, a queen is never late after all. And Regina always had fancied herself some sort of Queen. The heiress of one of the most profitable chains of upscale department stores in America, Regina is the head of a very lucrative empire. Though she's not exactly the only sovereign of MillsCo.. Her grandfather had two daughters with his first wife: Barbara and Cora. Barbara, as the oldest daughter, always likes to stress out that her son, Killian Jones, should have been the one to become president of the company. Fortunately Killian was not in the least interested in the position, instead he had chosen to pursue the arts and became a very successful pop star. Which, conveniently, secured Regina the job. No one had objected. She was the one with the brains after all. Freshly graduated from Harvard Business School, Regina had managed to double the companies domestic revenue in the first five years of her reign.

Regina and Killian grew up together. And though there's a lot of love between them there's also an enormous sense of rivalry. The one always trying to top the other. If Killian buys a sports car, Regina buys the sports car store, if Killian buys a yacht, Regina buys the land around the dock. To outsiders this looks like petty sibling jealousy but Regina and Killian actually get along pretty well, they are each others' confidants, and quite possibly each others' only true friends. Killian Jones has proved to be a good companion to Regina, even if his arrogant personality and horrible dating track do often annoy and, occasionally, inconvenience her.

After checking her hair and attire one last time, Regina finally heads to the Museum of Modern Arts. Her date, Regina had been informed by her mother, is the grand-daughter of a prominent New York politician and the daughter of a hotel magnate; she went to art school overseas and is now the head of a film studio in Manhattan. Regina had found her acceptable.

The brunette spots her date across the room, she's pretending to study a painting but really, the girl looks uninterested. Odd (wasn't she an artist herself?). She's beautiful, sharp face structure, hazel eyes, long toned legs, athletic looking arms. She is wearing an elegant grey dress and pointed high heels. Regina approves of her style. "Milah?" Regina calls, her date turns around and smiles, quickly glances up and down and then nods approvingly. Regina smirks, introduces herself and without farther ado starts examining the room. Milah follows. They walk side by side around the museum, not saying much, just looking at a couple of private art collections. Milah is clearly annoyed to not be getting much attention from Regina but the magnate doesn't seem to notice.

-"We must be the only couple here on a date, bold choice." Says Milah with a slight English accent.

Regina, still looking at the pieces in display, replies:

-"I chose this place for a reason, dear. You see, the way one walks around these halls says a lot about one's personality type, the way one looks at the art reflects on their level of intelligence, whether one belongs in an art museum or in a club..."

Milah's face falls. Had she been in some sort of test unawarely? Then, unexpectedly, Regina steps into her personal space and continues:

"... whether one's taste in perfume is alluring or refined, all is answered rather quickly" Then she steps away and casually asks her if she would like something to drink.

Milah is horrified (Had Regina just smelled her?) but also oddly turned on, so she follows her to the outside dinning area. Once seated Milah looks at Regina, who is calmly sipping her cappuccino, and wonders why she's the only one feeling so nervous, so affected. That's not like her at all.

-"If this is an uncomfortable situation for you, it is ok to leave now, you know? You look like you don't want to be here" she says, putting up a façade. Regina looks up, amused:

-"Is it uncomfortable for you, dear?

Milah looks uncertain but continues:

-"I am aware that as much as we have in status there are some things that people like us have to give up. However, I'm not interested in a loveless marriage. Honestly I am too hot-blooded to live as an obedient girl who only follows what her parents want her to do"

Regina looks impressed and so she asks, appearing legitimately curious:

-"Are you saying you are not interested in a convenience marriage, dear? Why is that?"

Milah looks at Regina, truly considers her next words. This is clearly her one chance to make an impression. But Regina cuts her off and continues instead:

-"Love" she says with a bit of disdain "of course it is important to some .. people, but just because of some silly love hormones, should status, education, background and abilities be ignored? Being able to express oneself correctly, carrying one self correctly.." She stops for dramatic effect

-"Do you think it is justifiable to substitute kissing for all of that?" Regina finishes, right eyebrow in the air

Milah is speechless.

-"You are more innocent than you look" Regina continues, "if you are the type of girl who chooses to wait for Prince Charming then I think I will pass"

Milah can't help but stare at her while Regina licks her spoon and then gets up "should I tell the families that you were uninterested?" She asks, almost mockingly. And then continues:

-"Great, I'll stick to that story then" and so Regina walks away. Leaving Milah behind, looking properly schooled and frankly, a bit startled.

.

.

.

.

.

Later on Milah finds herself in her favorite rooftop Lounge in need of a drink and a chatty friend.

-"Anyway, she just walked out afterwards, didn't even allow me to reply"

-"Wow, that's tough. Can't believe she didn't fall for your princess act"

-"I know. In retrospect, she seemed rather cold. The lovy-dopey act was definitely not the right approach."

-"So you are saying you got dumped"

-"Darling, you know me, I am not one to step down from a challenge that easily."

Just when Milah prepares to explain her plan of seduction, a rather strange girl walks into the lounge. She sticks out right away. Sore thumb, neon sign. She's wearing tight ripped jeans, a white fitted tank top, red and white flannel around her waist and a red leather jacket on top. Her blonde hair barely contained by a loose pony tail and white cap. Everyone stares her way. Some of them uncomfortably. She walks in like she owns the place and sits in a table by the door.

Milah looks her way. This day just refuses to get better. One of those.

-"Am I just supposed to watch this place turn into a supermarket over night?" She asks her friend rather loudly. "As the future lady of the house, shall I teach this wench a lesson?" And then she walks towards the new comer.

Emma Swan looks up, sees the crazy lady approaching and comes to the realization that the upcoming encounter will not be pleasant. Great. She pulls off her headphones and looks her way, emerald eyes expectant.

Milah walks to her and calls the employee in charge of the VIP Lounge with a twist of her fingers.

-"Is there anything else I can do for you today ma'am?" The employee asks politely.

-"Since when did the admission standards for this lounge became so loose? Milah asks the scared-looking brunette, eyes on Emma. "Isn't this quaint little space exclusively for the enjoyment of VIP customers who spend more than a hundred thousand dollars annually in this department store?" Milah asks rhetorically

She then looks at her name tag "tell me, Ruby, did you check her identification when she came in?"

-"Of course ma'am" Ruby answers and then notoriously swallows

-"Liar, you didn't check me" Milah spits

-"No. I didn't. But you are a regular, ma'am, everyone knows who you are"

Emma can't stand this anymore. She regrets right away having come in and subsequently having put her friend in such an awkward position. And so she gets up and says to the psychotic brunette:

-"Listen lady, there's really no need to cause a scene. I was on my way out anyway."

And then to her friend: "Thank you for the coffee, Rubs, I will see you at home"

But Milah doesn't let go so easily: "We are the ones who spend the money but someone else gets the free coffee. We will see about this, Ruby" she pronounces her name like she's spitting it, takes name tag from her chest and walks away with it.

Emma, not one to let rudeness pass by, prepares to go after her. Ruby stops her before she can cause any damage. "I'll be fine Em, don't worry about it, I just have to apologize some more" and then quietly "the bish is cray"

Emma laughs but walks after her anyway. She's always had a slight hero complex. Milah sees the blonde coming after her, fists at her sides, and no longer feels so brave, and she's about to relent when all of a sudden someone runs by her and steals her designer purse. She stays still, shocked that that had happened to her. Emma sees an opening and goes after the thief. Follows the guy among crowded Manhattan streets. Of course the guy is not alone and she ends up fighting two bandits by herself. Finally the police breaks it off and Emma gets the purse back.

She brings it back to Milah. If Emma had expected Milah to be grateful she didn't show her disappointment when the brunette was anything but.

-"Since I got your bag back let's pretend nothing happened at the lounge before. Give me the name tag back"

-"I don't have it, I threw it away. If you look in the garbage can inside .."

Unamused Emma grabs her by her collar:

-"Both someone who spends a hundred thousand dollars in a department store and someone who gets a free cup of coffee from a friend would find a dirty garbage can repulsive. The one who threw it away should be the one to retrieve it, don't you think?" asks Emma, piercing the brunette with her emerald eyes, she then pulls her back inside the department store where Milah, unimpressed, finally hands Emma Ruby's name tag.

Victoriously, Emma walks away.

For the second time that day Milah is left behind, speechless.

.

.

.

.

.

Emma Swan sits on top of a building. Bright lights underneath her, people small like ants. She looks down and knows she has to continue the fight. Black leather covers her body. Two guns tied to her tights plus two on each hand. Sword on her back. She looks down one last time and jumps. Before she properly lands she starts shooting. Shot to the front, one to her right. A knife graces her face, too close for comfort. Guns run out of bullets. No time to recharge. She spins around, time for manual combat. Three guys come to her at the same time. Sword in hand Emma handles it like the pro she is. Finally she's the last one standing. She turns around dramatically and

-"Cut" the director screams "no one move, switch places" Emma walks away and the main actress, Katherine Midas, takes her place." Director does a close up and then they are done for the day.

-"Good job, everyone" announces the director, and then his assistant adds: "Good job, Emma, you looked pretty cool today"

-"Thank you" Emma replies politely. Surprised that someone bothered to give her a compliment at all. Everybody else is busy sucking up to the main actress. The action team starts packing and Emma puts on her headphones and helps them out.

-"Day dreaming about Killy again, Swan?" August asks her, half mocking her, half concerned.

Emma looks up, surprised, takes her headphones out.

-"You usually listen to him when you are sad. Did something happen? Don't tell me it was that damn actress again, you know she just treats you badly because she's jealous of your talent. If she could be half the badass that you are, she would then be a real action start. Instead she needs you as her stunt. She knows she could easily lose this gig, she hates that she's lacking"

Emma is aware of her jealousy. If only Kat understood that Emma was not interested in her job. She does not want to be the pretty blonde in romantic movies, the damsel in distress. Her passion is action, the adrenaline, the excitement. Still Kat brings her down sometimes, and the way everyone around her seems to think Emma is invisible, dispensable even. So she blasts Killian on her ears, the pop star her only escape from reality sometimes. August doesn't get it. He means well but he's just another boy, part of yet another club where Emma doesn't fully belong.

But he cares, she goes with her to Killian's concerts and holds her hand when she's feeling down. He's like the older brother she never had. August and Ruby are the blonde's only family.

Emma became an orphan at the age of 12. Her father was a firefighter and had died on duty, a hero. After his death, Emma became the State's responsibility giving that she didn't have any living relatives. When she turned 16 she escaped the system, tired of ever changing foster parents and siblings. In a strike of good luck she met August Wood, a professional martial instructor, who allowed her to enroll in the action school he directed. Now, at age 28 Emma is a certified Stunt Woman and the right hand of the academy director. The job does not pay much, but luckily a year ago Emma's best friend, Ruby, with whom she shares her small studio apartment, had gotten a job at one of the most luxurious department stores in Manhattan, MillsCo, and together, Emma and Red have been able to survive in the city, so far.

.

.

.

.

.

Regina had had a long day at the office. She dreaded walking into work these days. The ride from her uptown home was too long, and although she enjoyed driving her convertible Mercedes at full speed on the highway, the weather was turning too cold for her to fully enjoy it. Even twice a week was becoming too much; because the ride did not end there. Once she arrived at the department store Regina had to go all the way up to her office, she avoided elevators as a rule and so, she had to use the electric stairwells to cross the enormous mall.

It had become some sort of ritual for every employee in the mall to come out of their stores and greet her as she passed by with her assistant and executive team behind her, and even though she appreciated the power trip, acknowledging the peasants became tiresome.

The latest project in Regina's desk was the next season's campaign. Her department store was expected to present a winter exhibit that would rival any other in the city. Winter season was the most profitable of all and the Christmas decorations were key to attract new customers. But when her useless employees presented her with their proposal, Regina knew without opening it that it was lacking, their team's expectant faces gave it away. They truly thought that because she chooses to grace her office only twice a week she would not demand the absolutely best of them. But they were mistaken, Regina Mills does not do average. She always expects the best. And so when she was met with silence after asking if it was truly their best effort, she told them to re do it. She now expected an outstanding proposal by the end of the week.

There was only one pending issue in her agenda for the week. Having her cousin Killian sign a renewal contract with the company. Having the singer as the store's face had proven to be quite the asset. Her handsome face attracted many rich tourists who unbelievably fell for his unshaved face and half smile. But Regina knew Killian would put up a fight, even if they both knew he was no longer a rising star. She had heard the rumors about his inability to secure a producer for his upcoming album. He had walked out of too many shoots and annoyed pretty much every single producer in New York. Killian needed Regina as badly as she needed him. Too much bad publicity could seriously damage his career irremediably. A recurring contract with a prestigious firm would certainly benefit him. But her cousin is a stubborn man. He hates the extra responsibility the company demands of him, the endless autograph sessions and photo ops.

And so Regina and Killian find themselves having a drink at a popular but selective lounge.

-"When was the last time you filmed a commercial? Has it been a year?" Regina asks him, appearing uninterested

-"Why do you ask?" Killian asks, amused

-"Whenever I turn on the TV I see so many new stars. It must be hard, cousin. To no longer be relevant. You could really benefit with the renewal."

-"Is that why you wanted to meet?" Asks Killian, fast annoyed. He had been hoping to spend some quality time with Regina. He was in between girlfriends and wanted to catch up with the younger woman

-"Your seventh album might be the last chance for you to retire at the peak, and, quite honestly, your last chance to sign a contract with a prestigious firm"

-"That's what you think, luv" Killian looks around, jackpot, he manages to catch the eye of an attractive brunette sitting at the bar. Eyebrows up, flirty wink, got her.

-"You and I are not the kind of people who need money desperately" Regina goes on "But I will give you enough to save face. I will even tell the press the payment was three times the original amount"

-"True, money is not important to you and me" Killian replies, interested again "So why are you asking me to have less? Don't be greedy, luv, share your bounty"

-Regina smiles, perfect teeth on display "Can't do that, cousin. My pride would be hurt"

Killian laughs. "Forget it. I'm not signing" and then "I'll get going now, there's a girl by the bar that keeps looking my way. Probably a fan, can't get them away"

-"You will be disappointed cos. She's actually been looking at me. Old date" Regina gets up, looks seriously at Killian and adds "Step by my office this Tuesday, the contract will be ready then." And then without saying goodbye she leaves the singer behind, with the bill.

Killian laughs again. They will always have their games.

.

.

.

.

.

The following day Regina gets a call from a nervous Killian. He had just received a text from one of his pissed ex girlfriends, whom he had been avoiding, Katherine Midas, who claimed had very explicit pictures of them together and was threatening to release them to the media. She was mad he had abruptly broken up with her and figured the publicity would be good for her upcoming movie. Killian begs Regina to go to the filming site and talk some sense into her. He was in the middle of a photo shoot and his manager would kill him if he dared walk out again. There was no one else he would trust with this task. Killian was desperate. After some consideration Regina agrees to retrieve the girl for him as long as he signed a modified renewal contract. A win-win.

And so Regina drives uptown to talk to the nuisance actress, annoyed at the mundane task but feeling victorious about the very profitable contract her cousin will have to agree to. When she gets to the filming site she asks a passerby who this Katherine is, not familiar with the latest Hollywood trendy stars, he points at a rather though looking blonde and Regina walks to her, red stilettos marking her steps.

-"You are familiar with Killian Jones, yes?" Regina asks her, predatory eyes looking up and down. The blonde was wearing impossibly tight black leather pants, and a black tank top which put her toned, sexy arms on display; no make up, blond hair tied up in a messy bun. Not really Killian style, she decides, but who knows with him, when it comes to Killian she never quite knows what to expect next.

Emma stares back. Green eyes unwavering

-"The Killian Jones?" The blonde repeats, "yeah, I am"

Emma wonders why this hot brunette is asking her such an obvious thing. Everyone in the city is familiar with Killian Jones, his dark eye lined eyes, and handsome face are all over Times Square these days. Emma would have ignored the brunette but something about the way she was looking at her intrigued her. She couldn't look away. Quite honestly she was mesmerized.

-"Great. He wants to see you. Come with me" Regina commands, and then turns around without checking if Emma would follow.


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

Chapter Two

.

.

.

Emma is hesitant, yes, but mostly excited. Is she really about to meet Killian Jones for the second time? She had worked with him once, almost a year ago, as a stunt for one of his pirate-themed music videos, but she doubted he would remember her. She follows the hot brunette to her car and decides she will take the risk. If anything she can take her, she's shorter than her, without the killer high heels that is, she can definitely take her.

Once in the car Emma starts to reconsider. She really needs to stop trusting people so easily, no matter how attractive they are. She could seriously be kidnapping her right now and she willingly got into her convertible. "Very smart Emma" She congratulates herself mentally.

-"Killian said to bring you to the hotel where you two first met, which one is it?" Emma's startled. So he does remember her. Wow, the blonde is once more excited.

-"The Ritz-Carlton, Central Park. Room 1210" Regina looks at her, exasperated. "Of course it is"

Forty minutes pass by and while Regina doesn't mind the silence, Emma finds it awkward, she can't stop the fiddling with her hands. Once they get there Emma follows the brunette inside and goes up in the elevator, Regina tells her to go ahead she will meet her shortly. She then takes the stairs. The brunette is exhausted when she finally meets her there. Emma wants to ask her what is wrong with her but decides against it. 'Rich people', she concludes.

After a minute of her regaining her breath back, Regina once again acknowledges Emma's presence. "So, this is where you first met Killian huh? Was it memorable?" She asks mockingly

Emma doesn't get the double innuendo and innocently replies "Yeah, it actually was. We cracked some real moves in here, it was dope"

Regina looks at her curiously "can I be blunt? I've never met someone in your .. line of work.. Is it common for actresses to start their careers this way? Didn't it bother you?"

"Why would it bother me? This place is great. In my line of work you don't often get such nice .. locations"

-"Yes? Do share dear, what were some other more memorable sites?"

-"Mostly outdoors" Emma says, surprised at Regina's amused and slightly disgusted facial expression, "also abandoned buildings, cars, airplanes, .."

-"You seem to be pretty straight forward and I can't stand not knowing things. So I must ask you: how much money do you usually get? From a top star like Killian for example?"

Regina eyes Emma once more. She realizes she's actually very attractive despite her lack of make-up, poor choice of attire, and messy hair. Regina feels bad for her. Killian must have dumped her because of her social status no doubt. And her crass language surely.

-"I actually don't get much more for working with a pop star. But honestly I was really happy for the opportunity I can't actually believe Killian freaking Jones remembers me"

Now exasperated Regina retorts "Well of course he remembers you. Didn't you date afterwards? He's a player but he's not that much of an asshole"

-"He said that?"

-"Well? Didn't you?" Before Emma can figure out what's going on Regina's iPhone goes off. Killian. The brunette excuses herself and takes the call.

-"When were you going to tell me you are not Kat?" Regina is pissed, brown eyes wide, pupils dilated.

Emma can't believe her rudeness "Lady you never asked for my name, you haven't even told me yours!"

-"This has been an enormous waste of my time. Come on, we have to go back. Kat is about to hold a press conference. I will never make it back on time"

They make it back on time. Emma takes the wheel and manages to go back to the filming site in 25 minutes. Regina is horrified, she swears she saw her life play before her eyes, but also impressed by the younger woman's ability, and yes, a little bit thankful. She parts ways with not-Kat and finds the real one before she can cause any damage to Killian's career.

On her way out she spots the blonde again. She's surrendered by five men wearing similar clothes to her. She takes them all down with precise skill and a bit of grace. Regina is once more impressed. "So this is what she does, she's an action star", she realizes

She waits for her to be done with the shoot

-"This is what you do? Action movies? Why did you let me think otherwise?

Emma laughs "Otherwise? I have no idea what you were thinking, I don't wanna know either"

-"You are injured" Regina points out, looking at Emma's bleeding arm

-"This is nothing, just a scratch. I got it earlier this morning"

-"I can't believe you've been walking around like this. You are coming with me"

Once in the hospital Emma realizes that she's actually drained. She has a slight fever and risk of infection so they provide her a private room, courtesy of Regina, where she can rest for a while.

Regina is about to leave her be when the younger woman's cellphone goes off. It's a flip phone, Regina smirks, who has flip phones in 2017? She picks it up anyway. It's a man named August Wood who claims to be Emma's boss. Her name is Emma, Regina learns. He gets quickly agitated when she tells him that the blonde is in the hospital. So he hangs up and rushes there.

Regina assured him she wouldn't leave Emma alone. So she sits at her side. Emma looks different when sleeping. No longer larger than life. But she's not peaceful either. She seems to be fighting even in her sleep. Her eyes moving to the sides from time to time, her eyebrows scrunched together. Regina wants to wake her, to save her from her nightmares. But she doesn't dare, instead she touches her face, lightly places the tip of her index in between her eyebrows and Emma's face relaxes immediately. Regina is delighted.

When Emma wakes up she finds Regina and August arguing in hushed voices. She's annoyed to have been awakened but quickly sits up. (Shit, why is August there?)

-"Emma I can't believe you came to the hospital and didn't let me know. Don't you trust me enough to tell me you were injured?" A hurt August inquires

-"I'm so sorry August, I really didn't need to come here" she says the last part while giving a nasty look to Regina

Regina, irritated, retorts "You are welcome"

-"Anyway, I should leave now. Thank you both for everything"

Both Regina and August offer to give Emma a ride home. But she declines both offers and after signing the paperwork to be released, she heads towards the closer subway.

While she's walking there she finds Regina again, the brunette is in the middle of the street talking with the one and only Killian Jones. She wasn't lying then, she did know him. Emma didn't think she would get to meet him today after all.

Regina spots her a few feet away from them. Killian catches Regina's look and spots Emma as well. His demeanor changes from agitated (what had they been discussing?) to flirty. Emma walks to them

-"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" Says Killian, one hand in the air, half smile on his face.

-"Hi" says Emma, other words failing her. Regina rolls her eyes. "I will not stick around to see you and Captain eyeliner making eyes at each other" Killian laughs. Emma looks away.

-"Emma Swan, right? I remember you from last year shoot"

-"How do you know her name?" Regina asks him, not one to be left aside

-"How do YOU know it" Emma asks her instead

-"That's besides the point"

Killian notices Emma's bandaged arm "Did you injure yourself, luv? Want me to blow on it? I will make it better"

Emma laughs, she didn't remember Killian being so cheesy

Regina clears her throat "Katherine provided me with quite the material Killian, you do have moves after all"

-"Did you get the pictures from her?" He asks, nervous again, Emma forgotten

-"Go back to your car Killian" Regina commands

Killian doesn't need to be told twice. He quickly says good bye to Emma and gets back in his car. He knows not to cross Regina when she has the upper hand.

Regina turns around to talk to Emma alone but the blonde is gone.

.

.

.

.

.

Emma gets home and tells Ruby all about her day. Meeting the strange brunette and later on her encounter with Killian Jones. Ruby is ecstatic for her.

In the mean time, in the other side of the city. Regina is back in her house. Brooding. Killian going after her, asking for his non existing compromising pictures.

-"I can't believe she didn't let me drive her home. I even offered to close the top"

-"Why are you upset?" He asks her then "She didn't seem like your type"

Regina doesn't know why she is upset either. It bothers her that she can't quite figure it out so instead she focuses on Killian and mentally schedules his next autograph session for the department store.

.

.

.

.

.

Two days later Regina finds she can't stop thinking about Emma. Not even the impromptu autograph session she scheduled for Killian was able to distract her. She can't focus on her work at all. And she should. She knows the board of directors is not too happy with her right now. Her junior manager had ratted her out and now everyone knew about her limited work schedule. Her grandfather was not going to be pleased either. Yet Regina found herself daydreaming about the blonde more often than not.

The way she walks with such authority and looks cool even while looking down on her. The way her emerald eyes twinkle and subtly change colors under different lights, the way she steps into her personal space and does not back down.

Regina thinks about her in her office, while sitting in her private library, while going on walks on her large estate, it was truly disturbing. Emma wasn't even her type. Regina enjoys the company of more sophisticated women, cultured and intelligent, rich, everything Emma was not.

Still Regina knows she must see her again. So she asks Killian for Katherine's number. Katherine hadn't been pleased to be contacted for that reason but she gives it to Regina, in exchange the brunette promises to later take her to Killian, the man had been avoiding her calls and Kat didn't appreciate it.

Regina calls Emma on Saturday morning. Emma is not too happy to hear from her, to Regina's surprise, and instead of humoring her, hangs up.

Regina can't remember the last time someone had hung up on her. She's thrilled. So she gets into her car and drives to the city. She now has a certain action diva to put in her place.

When she gets there, she sees a large line of men outside the academy. They were holding auditions. Emma is sitting next to August. She seems to be having fun. She looks very relaxed next to him. Regina is immediately jealous. Is Emma attracted to men? Regina hadn't considered the possibility before. She should have though, because Emma had been comfortable with Killian's flirtations as well after all.

Regina needs to know. So she gets Emma's attention and gets her to talk to her. Emma gets up and Regina notices August irritation right away.

-"What are you doing here?" Emma asks

-"Miss Swan, I don't appreciate being hang up on. Surely you have better manners than that. Your parents must have thought you better"

Emma stiffens at the jab. Mention of her deceased parents always getting to her.

-"None of your business, lady. What do you want? Why are you here?"

-"My name is Regina. Regina Mills" the brunette introduces herself.

When Emma doesn't say anything, Regina's smile falters. This is going terribly wrong.

-"Anyhow, I just came to check up on you, how's your arm?"

When Emma still doesn't respond Regina grabs her and takes a look for herself.

-"It will leave a mark. You won't be running for Miss America anytime soon"

Emma wants to laugh but decides against it. Still annoyed at the manners dig.

Regina catches the effort and smiles. Emma can't help but stare at her lips. The brunette is annoying, and rude and so arrogant. But she's beautiful. And Emma finds that she can't look away.

-"Anyway, I have to get going. I have a pending appointment. It was good seeing you, Miss Swan"

And with that Regina walks away, swaying her hips as she walks to her car. She still doesn't know if Emma is gay or not, instead she's now more intrigued by her than before. A failed mission.

.

.

.

.

.

Later on Regina finds herself at her usual dating spot. This time she's sporting a gorgeous fitted blue dress and black Jimmy Choo heels. Her date, her mother had informed her, was the grand daughter of the president of Zara and the niece of the dean of New York University. She walks towards her and sees Milah, once again, smiling at her.

Regina is not amused. "What is going on here?"

-"Last time you met me through my father's side, today through my mother's side. I really wanted to see you again, Regina" The brunette raises her eyebrows and crosses her arms, an invitation to continue

Milah takes it "You've analyzed the way I walk and my taste in perfume among other things, it's only fair I get to do the same"

Regina finds this amusing but still doesn't appreciate the effort. She had made up her mind about Milah already. "Next time, will I meet your through your uncle's credentials?"

Milah smiles. She so hopes there will be a next time.

-"I still believe that arranged marriages are the most efficient approach to romance, dear"

-"I know. But I gave it some thought. At the end of the day I believe in destiny. I believe there was a reason for us both to meet. Twice now."

-"Yes, I believe there was. You arranged it so"

-"Have you ever fallen in love at first sight? Milah asks, her last effort. Regina closes her eyes, all she sees is Emma. She shakes the thought. Annoyed. Then without responding walks away.

And just like that Milah is once again left behind. No matter. She will get her eventually.

As Milah is walking towards the exit she sees him walking in: Killian Jones. It's too late to pretend she didn't see him so she makes eye contact, puts on a façade and walks towards him

-"I guess it's too late to avoid each other now" she says and smiles sweetly. Killian looks at her with sad eyes

-"Have you lost weight? If I knew I was going to see you here I would have put more effort into my appearance"

Killian finally reacts and asks her with trembling voice "I thought you were abroad?" before Milah can answer the obvious question a reporter comes running after Killian, apologizes for the wait

-"Good luck with your interview, Killian, I'm sure we will see each other again" and then Milah leaves a shaken looking Killian behind. Once outside the brunette's fake smile drops and two tears come down her cheeks. She had not been ready for that.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Back in the office Regina is being briefed about an upcoming prize giveaway event planned for the company's 25th anniversary, where the winner would receive a romantic gateway to Puerto Rico with no other than Killian Jones. Regina missed most of the briefing though, being lost on her thoughts like she was, and agreed to it right away to everyone's surprise.

Her assistant, an Australian beauty named Belle, was starting to worry about her hot tempered boss, it was not like her to not go over every detail before approving a project. She was even more shocked when after the meeting Regina called her in to ask her about a commercial they are currently filming for the department store. Doesn't she have other things to be worrying about instead of micromanaging the marketing team? Finally, Belle is beyond concerned, and quite honestly a little intrigued, when Regina gets in contact with them and convinces them to switch their family oriented sketch into an action packed one.

When Regina is exiting the department store (feat that takes her about 15 minutes to her annoyance) she can't believe her luck when she spots certain gorgeous blonde in a floor below. She seems to be upset though. She's talking with a skinny, tall brunette with red strikes in her hair.

-"I can't believe they fired you Rubs. Whoever runs this place is an asshole"

-"I know. I didn't think they would. I even talked to Belle about it. She was supposed to speak to the president of the firm but she said her boss had been distracted lately and she couldn't get through her"

Regina's face falls, she sort of remembers Belle's pleads for an insubordinate employee, but she thought the dismissal was warranted. She couldn't have her most valuable customers feeling unheard and therefore unhappy. Now Regina regrets her decision. Maybe she should have heard the girl out first. So she gets the girl's attention and talks to her while Emma is distracted.

She gives her her job back with two conditions: that she won't tell Emma who Regina really is, (she doesn't need the blonde knowing she was the one responsible for her friend's dismissal) and that they will both join her for a drink. Ruby accepts, thrilled. Emma is harder to convince.

Regardless later on they find themselves in Korea town, Ruby's suggestion, eating belly pork and tripes. Regina is slightly unhappy about their whereabouts, she wanted to go to a more upscale restaurant, but Emma and Ruby are eating their hearts content so Regina lets it go. They do not notice that Regina never touches the food. Afterwards Regina offers the girls a ride to their place. Regina's face falls when they arrive to a tiny apartment in the most questionable side of Brooklyn. She had known Emma was not rich, but she had not been expecting her to be so poor.

It bothers her that she's so affected by this woman. She knows Cora would never approve of such union. It annoys her farther to be thinking about her in those terms. She does not want to marry Emma Swan. Perhaps date her, nothing else. Still, it doesn't matter if Regina finds her acceptable or not, Emma is clearly not interested. She had avoided eye contact with her all night. Allowing Ruby to do all the talking. The brunette wonders if perhaps she should just let go. Sleep doesn't come easily that night.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Notes:

What do you guys think so far?

As always you can find me on Twitter as swan_mills7 and Instagram as swan. mills7

please review!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Regina had been hoping to run into Emma all week long. She passed by the VIP Lounge where Ruby was stationed to see if Emma would be there, talking to her friend. She extended her commute to drive by the action academy hoping to catch a glimpse of blonde hair. She even went back to the Korean restaurant she had gone with Ruby and Emma hoping they would come back. But no such luck. Still, Regina resisted the urge to call the blonde, not wanting to risk being hung up on again.

Finally on day nine Emma makes an appearance at the mall. She had being casted as the stunt for the action packed commercial they were filming on site. Regina is not ashamed to have made it happen. She's accustomed to always getting her way.

-"Cut!" Screams the director. "Emma, how many times must I say it? Extend your arms when in the middle of the fall, and don't look down. We need your chin angle."

-"Yeap, sorry, I'll try again" responded a flashed Emma

Regina is looking from afar, no longer enjoying the show. She does not appreciate the way Emma cringes and obediently follows instructions, particularly because the director's expectations are unfair. How is Emma supposed to stay still in the air? And she's not even wearing wires. Regina can't take it anymore.

As Emma is about to head to the second floor to do the jump for the seventh time when she hears

-"The mall's CEO is coming this way" the radio on the director's hand announces

Everyone turns around, expectant.

And then Emma sees her. Regina walking towards them with four men and a younger woman following close behind. She's wearing a smart business suit, a silk light blue shirt and five inch stilettos. Short hair bouncing up and down along with her step count. Make up dark and intimidating. She's a vision.

Regina walks straight up to her, but the director tries to shove her out of the way. Regina stops him with the power of her eyebrows.

Scolded, he apologizes to Emma and then continues: "Miss Mills, it's an honor to have you visiting the set. I must thank you again for allowing the team to film on location. Truly a remarkable deed"

-"It was not a problem at all" she tells the jumpy man "I came down to talk to Emma, actually, I'm a big fan." And then to Emma: "Miss Swan what a nice surprise running into you again"

Emma doesn't buy it "Surprise, right"

Caught, Regina decides to change the subject. "I've prepared a small meal for the crew as a thank you for your hard work. Is now a good time for a lunch break? She asks

-"You didn't have to, Miss Mills, thank you. Right now is perfect" replies the director, still astounded by Regina's declaration. The crew gets excited and starts to gather around. They are all taken to a spacious conference room where the delicious looking meal has been served.

Regina excuses herself and asks Emma to join her to a slightly more private site. Emma can feel everyone's eyes on her and decides to follow the brunette if only to avoid the scrutiny.

Regina leads Emma to a smaller conference room where she had set a table for two. The room was romantically decorated with lilies and candles. The low lighting making the food seem considerably more exquisite. The brunette politely asks Emma to take a seat and offers her a glass of white wine.

Emma is hesitant. Was this some sort of impromptu date? Why was Regina being so nice to her after she had been anything but?

-"I asked your friend about your favorite meals, she recommended quantity over quality, so I chose this" Regina says while pointing at the table "I hope you approve"

Uncomfortable Emma decides to get this over with -"Why didn't you tell me?"

Regina is slightly taken aback by the younger woman's tone

-"That I'm the owner of this place? Why? Are you astounded?" Emma rolls her eyes. "Wishing you hadn't hung up on me now? She smiles

-"You don't need to do something like this again. I don't like being played"

-"Miss Swan, there's no need for the hostility. I just wanted to do something nice for you."

-"Instead you've embarrassed me in front of my team, singled me out. Do you think the world is a fairy tale? Do you think flowers, wine and candles are set on all tables in this world?"

Emma can see Regina's expression morphing from accomplishment to understanding, she goes on

-"I don't need the immature daughter of the owner of a department store treating me with such generosity. Please stay away from me. I can take care of myself."

.

.

.

.

.

August was not happy when he found out the mall's gig was a big set up for Regina to run into Emma again. The guys could not stop talking about Regina when they had returned to the academy that day. The way she stood up for Emma in front of the director. The delicious meal she had provided them with. The private lunch date she had gone on with Emma. Her plan was not hard to figure out.

He had only met Regina twice, the first time at the hospital, where Regina had bluntly insisted she take Emma home, and then when she had showed up at his academy and rudely asked to speak to Emma in private. He hadn't talked to her much in either occasion, her focus always on Emma, but he knew her type. Spoiled rich woman who cares only for herself, consequences be damned.

And August knew Emma was smitten by her. He recognized the look in Emma's eyes, the extra sparkle when Regina entered the room, how she couldn't take her eyes away from her. He needed to protect Emma from farther falling for this woman. She was clearly not good news.

And so August finds himself in Regina's office. Regina is sitting behind her enormous desk, looking back at him, expectant.

-"What did you come here for today, Mr. Wood?

-"I guess you are not happy to see me?"

-"Are we in a relationship in which we'd be happy to see each other?"

-"I don't think we are in the kind of relationship where you can greet me in such rude way. But since you arrived at my action school unannounced, I decided to return the favor"

Regina looks up, amused

-"Do you usually make guests stand around like this?"

-"Aren't you going to leave soon?"

-"I'll only take a minute"

Regina directs them to a white sofa.

-"There are so many coffee shops in Manhattan these days, surely you don't want some from here, do you?"

-"It seems like you are asking me to get straight to the point" Regina nods. "I heard you treated my team to a meal. I thought I should thank you"

-"There's no need, really"

-"Though I'm thankful for what you did, I hope it won't happen again" August continues

Regina rolls her eyes. "How many times am I going to get scolded for buying one meal? Do all stunt people usually get so fired up when people treat them well? Or does the director teach them to be this way?"

August is not in the mood for games and so he cuts to the point

-"I don't know if you know this Miss Mills, but Emma has a lot of talent. She's going down her own path very well. So don't stand on her way. You'll do good to stay away".

Finally, the real reason he's here. "I do not plan to slow her down, Mr. Wood, if anything I'd like to assist her. That is if you don't interfere with that. Which I hope you won't, given that you seem hold her best interest at heart.

If eyes could burn, August would me a pile of burn wood by now.

.

.

.

.

.

After August leaves Regina decides to leave work early. Not in the mood to entertain anyone else. On her way out she spots Milah walking out of the VIP lounge.

-"Regina! What a nice coincidence."

-"Are you stalking me?"

Milah laughs "Of course not darling. I'm a regular here" and then "Are you off from work? Do you have any plans for the evening?"

-"Yes, I am off. No plans"

-"Great! I'm free as well"

-"Good for you. Enjoy your evening. Good bye"

Milah laughs again. Did she have to be such a jerk? Yes, it was a turn on, but Milah was no longer amused. Never one to enjoy the chase. She briefly wonders if Killian has any other relatives she could seduce instead.

.

.

.

.

.

Killian was having a great time during a photoshoot. Surrounded by models barely covered by strategically positioned leather. His smile faltered though when he got a call from his agent letting him know they had found a small studio willing to produce his latest video. It was their last shot. He agreed to it even after finding out who the director of the studio was: his first love, the one who got away all those years ago, Milah.

Killian wanted to see her again, reach out to her. But after seeing how cold she was the day they run into each other at the museum, how unaffected. He doubted she would want to see him. No, he wasn't too sure. Why did Milah want to direct his video? Was she trying to get close to him again? It made no sense. She was the one to break off things between them all those years ago. She was the one to leave town and never contact him again. Until now.

He decides to go back to the photo shoot, might as well have fun with the models while they are here. But again he's interrupted by a phone call. His agent again. He wants to know when Killian agreed to participate in a giveaway. Why was he not informed? The date of the proposed trip to Puerto Rico conflicted with the date Killian supposed to start shooting for his latest video. Killian is beyond outraged. He never agreed to such thing, he explains his manager. He will take care of it.

.

.

.

.

.

Regina hangs up the phone, smirking. Killian had just found out he was going to Puerto Rico with a lucky contestant winner for a weekend. She had announced it three days before, his manager was slacking. But Regina is not concerned about his unwillingness to go. He always relents to her in the end. She smiles evilly as he tells him so.

Regina is at a prestigious lounge waiting for Emma. The blonde had called her earlier, wanting to apologize for August's outburst. She had found out he had been in her office and figured the visit hadn't been pleasant. Regina saw the opening and asked the younger woman out on a date. Emma had been hesitant, but eventually accepted her invitation, she had thought things over and decided she had been unfair to Regina the day of the shoot. She decided to use the opportunity to apologize in person.

Now Regina sat in a private booth, at the corner of the lounge, she was hoping for privacy. She was wearing a black leather skirt, red silk blouse and black boots. Dark eye shadow and blood red lips. She was looking forward to chatting with the blonde, she wanted to know more about the woman who haunted her dreams. She was excited about the prospect. Regina couldn't remember the last time she had been on a date outside of MoMa. The brunette couldn't help the broad smile that graced her plump red lips.

But the date did not go according to plan. Emma had showed up wearing tight ripped jeans, a white tank top and a cringing red leather jacket. Everyone in the lounge had stared at her while she made her way towards Regina. To say the blonde was uncomfortable was an understatement. The couple felt all eyes on them. Regina was used to the scrutiny but could tell Emma was not enjoying the spot light. The difference between their social and economic status more notorious than ever. It was like a third person at the table. The date ended and both Emma and Regina felt that there would not be a second one. They were both equally disappointed.

Luckily fate had other plans for them.


	4. Chapter 4

Notes

Some of you guys have already guessed the name of the kdrama this is based on. I knew you would. How do you guys feel about my adaptation? I hope you are enjoying it so far.

.

.

.

Chapter Four

A week after their failed date Emma gets an email from MillsCo. Public Relations team announcing she had won the third place in some sweepstake, and to please come to the department store to pick up her price: a freaking vacuum cleaner. What was Regina planing?

Emma had to admit she was slightly happy to hear from the brunette again, after their last encounter she had thought that Regina would finally stay away. Emma had been a complete wreck during their date. She had not engaged in conversation, couldn't even maintain eye contact for long. The brunette had seemed out of it too, which had only made things worse. Long gone was their striking chemistry, the electric tension she felt when the brunette was near, when she accidentally touched her arm, when she invaded her personal space. Emma missed it. Before the date was done, before the impeding good bye, Emma was already missing Regina.

And now here she was again. Regina asking her to go see her. Emma did not need a vacuum cleaner but she decided she would go see Regina. She had to see the brunette again.

As Emma walks in she's surrounded by pictures of Killian Jones, she looks closer at the promotional poster and regrets not having won the first place instead. A weekend with Killian in a private resort in Puerto Rico! Wow.

Emma realizes she doesn't know where Regina's office is so she texts Ruby who easily gives her directions. Emma takes the elevator to the last floor. Wonders how long it takes Regina to get there using the stairs. Laughing inside at her expense. What? She likes her, yes, but that shit is funny.

Once there, Regina's secretary (who Emma easily recognizes as the girl her roommate is so smitten about) announces her and let's her in.

Regina is legitimately surprised to see her. She's sitting on top of her desk, wearing a smart grey skirt, white shirt, three buttons undone, black lacy bra (Emma can't help but notice). Legs crossed, eyes expectant

-"Miss Swan, what a lovely surprise"

-"Call me Emma please, we should be passed formalities by now"

-"As you wish, Em-ma" Emma looks pleased at the way Regina seems to savor her name

-"So I'm here to pick up my prize" she says.

At this Regina looks confused. "and what prize would that be?"

Emma is confused too. Hadn't Regina signed her up for this? She tells her about the sweepstake and sees Regina's expression slowly changing from amused to annoyed to upset. Emma wants to bolt

-"So you came to my store, where, by the way, every employee will recognize you, to pick up a vacuum cleaner. Did I get this right?"

-"Yes? Emma half asks half responds. This had been a terrible idea.

-"Miss Swan I really don't understand you" oh-oh back to Miss Swan Emma notices

-"Did you really come to pick up a vacuum cleaner? Was showing up to our date without putting any effort in your appearance not enough for you?"

Emma looks up. Feelings of inadequacy and anger reeling inside of her.

-"I don't know what I was thinking. Falling for someone who comes to a department store to pick up trivial prices"

-"Hey, you don't have to be such a jerk about it"

-"Do you know how many eyes are fixed on me in this building? I gave permission to use the department store to shoot a commercial for God's sake, I even prepared a meal for you and your team, do you really have to parade out of my office with that free gift in front of everyone?

Emma is speechless.

-"Can't you at least be considerate for my sake like I was for yours? You've never once considered my perspective in this"

Emma can't believe what she's hearing. How was Regina ever considerate towards her? Hadn't she chosen the most expensive lounge in Manhattan to meet up? Emma had spent two hours in front of the mirror that night and could not find anything appropriate to wear, eventually she decided on her favorite jeans and jacket, the only clothes that provided comfort and reassurance, she knew she was gonna need them above all. And now Regina claims she was the one being inconsiderate.

-"You are right, I should not have come here. This was clearly a mistake. If you were embarrassed, I apologize. I will leave now, but I'm taking the vacuum cleaner with me, I hope it won't be wasted if someone of low status like me uses it"

-"I never meant-

But Emma didn't hear what Regina never meant to do. Because Emma then walked out of her office and hopefully out of her life forever.

.

.

.

.

.

Regina is in no mood to socialize after seeing Emma that day, but she has a family dinner to attend so she finds herself sitting at a crowded table.

In the main position her grandfather: Rumple Mills. To his right: Barbara, Cora and Regina. To his left: his third wife, Lacey, her older brother (and also Regina's junior executive manager) and Killian.

Cora and Barbara keep sending dirty looks to Lacey, an Australian beauty half their father's age, but she doesn't seem to mind. Her older brother, Gaston, animatedly talking to Rumple. Regina and Killian lost in their own thoughts.

-"I'm always indebted to you, brother in law. Please lead Regina the right way. I know you watch out for her back at the office"

-"I'm happy to. She's very enthusiastic, and I'm learning a lot from her." And then looking at Regina "if she showed up to work more than twice a week, things would be even better"

At this Regina snaps to attention.

-"I also heard that Gaston has been signing documents in your absence Regina, must it come to that, dear?" Asks Barbara

-"What is the meaning of this Regina? First time I'm hearing about it" snaps Cora

-"Yes, Gaston is actually pretty good at forging my signature" Regina relents

Cora gasps

-"And that's not all" Barbara harmfully continues, "Do you know what your employees have been talking behind your back?"

Regina smiles

-"Of course I know, dear aunt. I don't deny the fact that everyone at the department store despises me. Skip work often, biggest jerk in the building. Even I would hate that kind of person. Though I have to admit I approve of the nick name they gave me: The Evil Queen. It's rather classy"

Killian fails to suppress his snort, Rumple is not amused

-"I'm ready to promote anyone standing up against me. That would make me a cool CEO at least. "

Killian laughs again. Regina's sense of humor a pleasant interruption to his internal debates

-"Do you even care about the department store at all?" Demands Rumple "I should just give Gaston here your position, you insolent child"

-"Father" Cora intervenes "Our sales went up considerably after Regina became CEO"

-"They would have gone up regardless of who was given the position. Even Killian could have managed that feat"

Barbara looks displeased at her father's comment

Regina and Killian look at each other. No, they are not worried. Their grandfather was full of empty promises. Let the old man talk.

.

.

.

.

.

Emma was having a terrible day. After stepping out from Regina's office she had gone around the stores looking at clothes she could never afford. She was so upset she even forgot to get the damn vacuum cleaner.

Which was why she was so shocked to see a brand new vacuum cleaner waiting for her when she got home the next day

-"Ruby! Whose vacuum cleaner is this?"

-"I was told to give this to you no matter what. Why didn't you get it yesterday?"

-"Told by whom?"

-"Belle, she said Regina sent her and she passed a message too ... She hopes this cleaner meets your standards or something like that .. She should have sent you a robot cleaner or something though, what a bizarre lady for real"

Emma can't take it anymore. "How could you have taken this from her!?"

-"It's a gift, of course I took it. What is wrong with you?"

Annoyed Emma dials Regina without thinking twice about it

Regina looks down at her iPhone, pleased. Emma's face taking over her screen (yes, she might have stalked Emma a little online and saved her Facebook profile picture to her contacts list)

-"Hello? Hello!?"

-"I can hear you, go ahead" replies Regina, smoothly, unperturbed

-"What's with this cleaner now? Take it back immediately"

-"Don't boss me around Miss Swan, if you don't want it, return it yourself" and then hangs up. Regina had been wanting to hang up on her for a while. She smiles to herself, eyes twinkling

.

.

.

Emma calls a couple of favors and easily acquires Regina's address. She gets on her yellow motorcycle and drives uptown towards her. She's impressed when she gets there. Regina doesn't just own a house. She owns a neighborhood. Her house surrendered by a small forest and a lake.

Regina is surprised to see her. She had been sitting on her back porch, enjoying the last days of nice October's weather.

Emma walks up to her, drops the vacuum cleaner on the floor

-"Why are you doing this? What's your reason for sending this?"

Regina looks up, amused

-"Please take a seat, miss Swan. Would you like some tea? Coffee?"

-"I'm asking you why you sent me this"

-"I was simply showing concern for a poor neighbor, miss Swan. Besides, you won this fair and square in the contest, it is yours." Regina gets up, walks towards Emma. Internally congratulates herself for not having taken her heels off, she can use the height advantage

-"Do be a dear and take it from my property"

Emma, baited, steps closer. This is the closest she's ever been to Regina, she can smell her from here, surprisingly she smells sweet, like honey and apples; she can feel her breath on her face. Emma looks down at her lips, she notices a scar on her upper lip, how had she missed it before? She can't look away now. Regina notices her staring, smiles, perfect teeth on display. Finally Emma looks up, emerald meets brown. Neither the type to back down. Eye contact intense, they can almost feel the electricity around them

-"Regina, dear"

They both jump back, startled

-"Mother. What brings you here today?" Regina asks, Emma forgotten

-"I came to discuss the rumors I've been hearing about you dear, they are worrisome. Seems I came at a bad time though, who is this lady?" Cora asks, pointing at Emma

Emma and Regina look at each other, they take another step apart.

-"She's someone I have known for a while, I'll explain later"

-"Is she so worthless she can't introduce herself?"

Emma swallows

-"Mother"

-"If you've known her for a while the two of you must be very close. How many times have you been in this house?"

-"It's my first time here ma'am"

-"And why did you come here for? What's your relationship with my daughter?"

-"I'm just a poor neighbor your daughter has taken under her wing ma'am"

-"Excuse me? Are you mocking me, child?"

-"Mother it's not like that .."

-"How can you bring someone so lowly into this house Regina?, always disappointing me. But even if you are playing around, I expect you to raise your standards dear"

-"Mother!"

-"You don't have to worry ma'am. Hanging out with someone who happened to be born into entitlement by luck is beneath me. Now if you excuse me, I was on my way out"

Emma leaves

-"What did she just say? What's wrong with you these days Regina? And your work too, how can you let Gaston step all over you in front of your grand father like that? What happened to the grand daughter of the senator? I don't believe she was not interested in you ..

Cora goes on but Regina is not paying attention. All she can do is stare after Emma who leaves a cloud of dust as she leaves her behind.

.

.

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

Chapter Five

.

.

.

-"So you are saying that Emma and Killian are going on vacation together, paid for by me"

-"Umm, yes? I'm so sorry Regina, the first place was a pregnant woman, she said she wasn't really expecting to win and she's on her last trimester, she can not fly at this point."

-"And the second place?"

-"An old man whose name had been entered into the contest by his granddaughter who is thirteen"

-"Unbelievable. You should have come to me Belle, surely there's a fourth and a fifth and a sixth place, literally anyone else"

-"I didn't think it would be a problem. I'm sorry Regina."

Regina is not pleased. She walks around the room, right hand through her hair. When she first announced the sweepstake, which surprisingly pushed sales to a new high, she figured some crazed fan would win it, making Killian miserable for a weekend. It was a perfect plan. She can't believe it turned out so poorly. There was only one thing left to do.

-"Belle, please be a dear and clear my agenda for the next four days. And get me in contact with the travel agency. That's all."

.

.

.

.

.

Emma had been so happy when she got the news about the sweepstake. She desperately needed to go away for a weekend, clear her mind of Regina. She had never flown before and she's beyond excited, also she can't believe her luck. Forget the stupid vacuum cleaner that had caused her so much distress. Now it's all worth it. Not only does she get to spend a weekend with Killian Jones in a private beach resort, but she also gets to see him filming the music video for his latest hit: "Revenge is gonna be mine."

When she first found out August and his team had been hired to perform in the video she had been thrilled, except August had banned her from the project, claiming it was too dangerous for her. Now Emma got to be there anyway, and she was hoping to meet the director of the project and get her to hire her as a stunt for Katherine; after all they had work together before, she was positive the director would agree she was a good match.

-"Emma! What are you doing here?"

-"Is that a way to greet your date for the weekend?"

-"What? No way luv. You won the contest? I'm thrilled! We are going to have a swell time"

-"Thanks. I'm really excited"

-"I can't believe Regina planned this"

-"I was curious about it too. Anyway, how do you know Regina exactly?"

-"She didn't tell you huh? It's almost like she's ashamed of me. She never tells people we are related. She's my younger cousin, sister really"

-"Wow. I had no idea. But now that you said it, I do see a resemblance"

-"I know, luv. I'm a more handsome male version of her"

Emma laughs wholeheartedly

-"I have to admit though Killian, I didn't actually enter the contest. One day I randomly got an email from MillsCo. announcing I had won, but I've never even shopped there"

-"Someone must have entered your name for you. But worry not. You are here now, that's what counts. Now follow me luv, they have prepared a lovely dinner for us, courtesy of Regina of course" Killian winks and directs her to a restaurant inside the resort, beach behind them.

There's a young man playing the piano and singing, Peter P. the board reads. Killian is intrigued. He's been looking for younger talent to feature. He makes a mental note to pay closer attention to his performance.

Once they are directed to their table they see someone is already sitting there, expecting them

-"You are late" Regina announces, looking bored.

-"What are you doing here, luv? Asks Killian, surprised to see her cousin there. She's not one to take off and go on vacation sporadically

Emma's eyes widen, Regina looks her way. Winks.

-"Your friend seems familiar"

-"I invited her, she's my date for the weekend"

-"Is she dear?, but she can't seem to take her eyes off of me"

Emma doesn't back down, unimpressed at the bluntness

-"It looks more like glaring from where I'm standing" Killian points out

-"Though I must admit, the look suits her. She looks prettier when she's mad" Regina adds

Emma rolls her eyes. The cheesiness runs in the family then.

The three of them sit down. Regina continues to sip her Appletini, Emma orders a beer and Killian, unsurprisingly goes for rum.

Killian proposes a toast

-"Let's cheer for this gorgeous indigo night sky, and for you Emma, I must admit I'm quite hooked on you darling"

Regina is not amused. Emma blushes prettily.

-"I'll cheer for this bright star sitting before me" she responds, hoping to get a rise out of Regina

-"Let me know if I'm too bright for your eyes. I can always turn around"

-"Oh please don't, I'd rather go temporarily blind" and then "I've been a fan of yours for years, can I call you Killy?" Emma asks while fluttering her eyelashes

-"Of course, luv. Though I do prefer dashing rapscallion."

At this all three break in laughter

.

.

.

Killian excuses himself to speak to the singer. He's expecting the younger man to be flattered and immediately accept his proposal to be featured by his record company. Instead he's disappointed at Peter P.'s dismissal. The younger singer did not appreciate Killian's so called "music" and did not want to be associated with him.

While Killian is away Milah spots Regina in the restaurant and walks towards her

-"Regina, darling. I was just thinking about you while walking along the beach. Isn't it magical that I ran into you right after?"

Emma makes a mocking face while failing to contain her laughter. Do all rich people talk this way? It's not just the Mills after all she concludes

-"What are you doing here Milah? Asks Regina, fast annoyed

-"I'm here for work. Had I known we were destined to meet this way I wouldn't have dragged you to MoMa that second time"

-"Yes well, do not let me keep you"

-"Nonsense darling, who is your friend? And then to Emma "Do I know you? What family are you from?"

-"We are in the middle of something Milah, do you mind leaving us alone?" Regina asks exasperated at the interruption, and then adds

-"She's a woman with a temper, I'm afraid she might leave again" at this Milah rolls her eyes

-"Ok then, I look forward to running into you again darling, I will leave it to destiny's hand this time" she winks and turns around

As Milah walks away Emma finally manages to recognize her from their previous encounter at the VIP lounge.

She rans after Milah and catches up with her at the hotel lobby

-"Excuse me" Emma yells, Milah turns around, unsuspecting. Emma smiles and walks towards her, fists at her side. Milah finally recognizes her, the fighting pose familiar

-"You know me. You really don't remember me? What a small world"

-"I think you have the wrong person"

-"I think you owe me an apology"

Milah looks cornered. She looks around for help

-"Are all people with money like you? My best friend, who worked hard at the store for over a year, almost got fired because of you. Couldn't you stick to your word? I thought we reached an understanding that day"

-"Stop this" calls Regina who had followed behind

-"What are you doing in a public place? You are causing a scene"

Milah seems out of air. Emma doesn't back down

-"Stay out of this Regina, you don't know what happened"

-"I wish I didn't. But I'm the one who ordered your friend's dismissal after hearing about that incident and I think you are the one that owes the apology."

-"Excuse me?"

-"Our VIP members spend hundreds of dollars per year to enter that lounge, the whole point of its existence it's exclusivity"

Milah's smile widens, Emma looks hurt

-"Had I known things would turn out this way, I would have restrained myself that day. But I'm not one to let injustice slide by. I do regret it."

-"No need to regret it, Milah. Though you do owe miss Swan an apology as well"

-"Pardon?"

-"if you had agreed to let it go then you should have kept your promise and not file an incident report"

Emma and Milah look at each other, both unhappy, neither willing to apologize. Tension grows between them.

Killian then walks in.

-"Please allow me to handle this, Regina. Will you leave us alone?"

Milah's eyes widen, she had not known Killian had been listening.

Emma and Regina walk out together.

.

.

.

-"Are you mad?" Regina asks Emma

-"Emma I wasn't defending her over you. But fair is fair, I just chose the moral ground."

-"What kind of people waste thousands of dollars shopping for clothes? And what's so different between those people and people like me that we can't share a lounge?"

-"Do you really want to know?"

-"Would I ask if I didn't?"

-"How much money do you have in your bank account, Emma?"

The blonde thinks about it

-"Not much, why?"

-"That's the difference. You know how much money you have on your bank account, those people don't. Because every minute their money increases through investments they own around the world."

Emma looks away, considers her words. Regina continues

-"This uneven distribution of wealth results in social inequality and segregation. Those people who get richer by the minute then seek power to rule and to get a privileged place in a segregated society. They feel it is their right, that they deserve it. "

-"Do you also feel this way?"

-"I don't see a reason why I shouldn't"

Emma looks away. Living in New York she has seen segregation at its best. Rich people walking around in expensive clothes not one sparing a thought for the homeless men and women around them. Yet she never thought of it as a barrier she couldn't break. Now she sees it as an impossible obstacle. She realizes Regina belongs to a different world altogether.

They keep walking and they run into August and the rest of the team on their way to the hotel

-"Emma? What are you doing here?"

-"Please don't ask me to leave August. I will not get in the way, I promise. I can help out."

-"Is that why you are here? How?"

-"I happened to get free flight tickets"

-"How? Oh wow you didn't actually win the contest did you? I should not have signed you up for it. This is all my fault. I don't know what's going on with you lately. You've never been this insubordinate, Emma. I asked you to stay away for a reason."

Regina is embarrassed at the way Emma looks at him with broad eyes. Is she pouting? Finally he relents

-"Fine. But you are staying with us. Here are the keys to your room. Go wait for me there. We will talk later."

He walks away leaving a happy looking Emma behind.

.

.

.

.

.

-"Milah what game are you playing?"

-"If you want answers, Killian, you are going to have to be more specific than that"

-"I heard you went on a date with Regina"

-"Indeed. Both of our families seem to be pleased with the pairing"

-"And you? Are you pleased with that pairing? Since when do you like girls?"

-"Why wouldn't I? Regina is a magnificent woman. Anyone would be lucky to have her. But I'm not here for her this time. I came here for you. I want us to be friends again. If we are going to become family we should not have an awkward relationship."

-"Yeah, like it is that simple. Why would you sign up to direct my music video? Why do you want to work with me after what passed between us?"

-"I agree that our break up wasn't ... ideal; but we were so young then, neither knew what love really was"

-"What?"

-"Come'on darling, we didn't have real feelings for each other. So much is obvious"

Killian looks away, hurt

-"Who's the girl with Regina anyway? The crude one"

-"Don't call her that. She's not here with Regina. She's here with me"

-"Is that so? She didn't seem like your type"

-"I quite fancy her actually. I would go to end of the world for her"

Milah looks at him then, hurt. "Liar. You are just saying that."

-"Am I?"

Killian can't stand this conversation anymore so without saying good bye he walks away.

How can Milah be so cold? So heartless? Killian can't help but to remember the day he had proposed to her. So many years back. He had reserved the most exclusive restaurant in the city, decorated it with pink roses and candles. He had gone down on one knee and while maintaining eye contact he had asked her to come out of his songs and instead become the spark of his life.

He had been so sure Milah would accept. They had been dating for a while, and though he knew it was hard for her, being kept outside the spotlight not to damage his rising career, he knew she loved him like he loved her. But Milah had said no. She had looked down at him, looked at the ring he had bought with such disdain, and then she had broken his heart. She claimed she had only been having fun with him, tv stars she had said were good for passing time, not marriage material. Her parents would never approve, and quite frankly neither would she.

That night Killian walked away a different person. He swore he would never fall for another. He would sing for romance but never again would he fall for it.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Later Emma overhears Regina and Killian getting ready to bike in the mountain. She's bored in her room waiting for August so decides to join them. They agree. Killian wants Milah to see them together and Regina is just happy to have Emma near by, biking the perfect excuse to spend time together without arguing.

Of course a simple ride through nature couldn't go incident-free for them.

Emma gets lost in the forest.

Killian and Regina fast notice her absence and split up to find her. They feel confident about their tracking abilities having been in that resort several times before. Regina goes out of the track and finds Emma's bike thrown aside. She calls for Emma but there's no one around.

She keeps going and finds an old looking cabin she hadn't seen before. Ten minutes later she runs into Emma who is casually walking in the woods. She tells her her bike had broken down and she hadn't been able to find the track after walking around for a bit. Her phone had no signal so she couldn't call them for help. After checking to see if she's injured Regina leads Emma to the cabin she spotted before. Hopefully they have phone service she explains.

Once there they realize the cabin is actually a restaurant. An odd looking lady invites them in. Non surprisingly they are the only customers. Why is there a restaurant in the middle of the woods? The girls wonder. They go in anyway.

The place is very pretty on the inside. But they don't have a phone nor Internet access. They order a meal instead. Founding that they were quite hungry after all that walking in the woods.

The lady seems rather interested in Regina's health and asks her constantly about her well being. Aside from that their meal is not memorable. Before leaving, two bottles of home made wine is given to them as a gift. Emma takes them, thanks the lady and off they go. Luckily they find the track fast after leaving and they return to the resort safely.

Emma wants to gift one of the wine bottles to Killian, as a thank you for looking for her. Regina insists she should have it. Not one to agreeably share with her cousin.

.

.

.

.

.

Regina follows Emma back to her hotel room.

-"Why do you keep following me around Regina?"

Regina looks at Emma. She decides to go for it.

The brunette grabs Emma's face with her right hand and pulls her in. For the first time their lips meet and it is glorious. It was nothing but a small peck. It lasts a second, a lifetime. Emma is left breathless.

-"Don't you know, Emma I thought I was being quite obvious. I like you. Will you go out with me?"

Emma's taken aback by her forwardness. She snaps out of it though

-"We already did that, remember? We are not dating material"

-"Yes I do remember. Let me make it up to you. There's better places we could go"

-"So you want to date me now? What am I? Cinderella?"

-"I was thinking more like the little mermaid"

At this Emma is intrigued. "Explain"

-"There's only too kinds of women for me Emma. The ones I pass the time with, and the ones that are marriage material. You are somewhere in between. So I guess what I'm saying is, stay there, ambiguously, until one of us ends it, then disappear into bubbles. That's my proposal."

Regina did not see the slap coming, but she should have expected it.

-"Just think about it ok?" She asks Emma. Eyes hopeful. Then she leaves her alone.

Emma can't believe her nerve. Yes, she likes Regina. She can't seem to take her from her mind. Ever since she met her she's been curious about her. And that kiss, God! But her proposal is just absurd. Who does she think she is?

And Emma's never dated girls before. She had known she was attracted to them, more than to guys anyway, but she's never dared get into a relationship with one. She never had the time. And quite honestly she never though they were worth the effort, not one to enjoy the extra drama girls bring along. And though she had thought Regina might have been the one, she sadly realizes the brunette had been right in her assessment. They would never last. Whatever relationship they got into to would be only temporary.

Saddened by her realization Emma looks for the wine she got from the weird restaurant earlier that day. She needed a drink badly.

At the same time Regina drinks hers, while in the company of her cousin. They had ended up sharing a room giving that the hotel was sold out.

Neither of them were aware that the wine was actually a potion, given to them with one obscure purpose.

.

.

.

.

.

The following morning they wake up to a hilarious, and unbelievable turn of events:

Emma woke up casually sharing a bed with Killian. She freaks out and runs to the bathroom. How drunk had she gotten last night? OMG she can't remember any of it. She washes her face and looks at herself in the mirror. She sees brown eyes staring back at her. Emma stops breathing. What the fuck is happening to me! She asks herself. Am I still drunk? She asks herself while staring at Regina's face in the reflection. And then she hears it. Her own voice coming loudly in a sharp shriek from the room next to hers.

.

.

.

.

.

NOTES

I know this was unexpected to the ones who didn't watch the drama. But give it a chance. I think you will enjoy where this is heading. Do let me know what you think of it so far.


	6. Chapter 6

.

Chapter Six

.

.

.

"Holy Shit" Emma can't help but to say at loud. She has been staring at the mirror for ten straight minutes. Regina's face looking back at her, reflecting her horror and surprise. She touches her cheeks, her nose, her short, black hair. It feels so soft between her fingers, like silk. And her face feels impossibly soft too. Such a contrast for someone as tough as Regina, Emma thinks, though she's not surprised. Regina has always looked like a sculpture. Hard, smooth, perfect.

-"Regina is everything alright?" Killian asks from the other side of he door

Emma can't get over waking up next to a half naked Killian. She still has chills passing through her from when she thought they had drunkly slept together. But even though she's relieved that wasn't the case, the alternative is not much better to cope with"

-"I'm fine" she says, louder than intended. Emma can't get used to the raspy voice leaving her mouth. Low and sexy, yes, but unfamiliar.

-"Ok. Stop screaming then. And hurry up I need to leak the lizard"

-The fuck? Emma thinks. "I'll just be a minute"

Twenty minutes later Emma finally exits the bathroom. She needs to find her body she decides. She needs to find Regina and make her change them back.

She decides to skip the shower, she's tempted to explore her new body, but she needs answers first, and besides she's sure Regina would kill her if she dared.

She goes two doors down the hall, where she knows she felt asleep the night before. She knocks on the door. Waits. Knocks again. Nothing. What the fuck? Where is she? Ten heart beats later and she sees herself at the other side of the door. The door is opened slowly and then quickly stopped by the chain. "Regina, it's me" Emma whispers. "Let me in"

Regina opens the door slowly and then grabs Emma's arm and pulls her in.

They stare at each other.

Regina, in Emma's body, is wearing a white robe. Blond hair wet. Face flushed. Emma decides to leave that conversation for later. Though she can't help the smirk.

-"Stop that" Regina knowingly orders. "This is so bizarre"

-"Tell me about it"

-"What the hell did you do?"

-"What did I do? Nothing!"

-"Clearly you did something Miss Swan, how else do you explain this?"

-"I .. I don't .. I mean .. I was hoping you would "

Regina steps closer. Touches her own face looking back at her. "Wow I truly am a sight to behold"

-"Yes, yes. You are gorgeous. Like that's news"

Regina's smile broadens.

Just then Emma's stomach announces its existence. Emma flushes

-"I'm starving" Emma points out the obvious "Can we first go grab something to eat?"

-"I guess that's advisable. Give me a second. I need to put some clothes on" Regina relents

They stare at each other "I guess I must wear one of your hideous outfits. Please tell me you brought at least one dress"

-"No need for that. I was planning on spending my time helping out with the shoot. So dress appropriately."

-"You are kidding, right? There's no way I'm going to spend my day working for Killian"

-"You have to. You have to be me until we fix this" she points at them both "whatever this is"

-"Not a chance Miss Swan"

Emma throws her a pair of jeans, white tank top, and red cotton underwear. Regina smirks. She comes out of the bathroom wearing the tank top and the underwear. No pants.

Emma raises her right eyebrow. "Is there a problem?" She asks unamused

Regina is taken aback by the gesture. "Wow no wonder people do what I tell them to. That right eyebrow is a killer. Anyway, I need help getting into these pants"

-"Just lay in the bed and pull them up. And stop staring at my legs"

Regina smiles and does what she's told. Then she looks at Emma.

-"There's no way you are going outside looking like this. I own this resort I will not have me looking like a bum"

Reluctantly Emma, who had not changed out of Regina's pajama before leaving the room, follows the brunette out of her room and back to Killian's. Luckily he's no longer there.

Regina hands Emma an expensive looking summer dress.

"Put this on. Be mindful of it. I will destroy your happiness if you get it stained. I'm serious. So be careful"

Emma puts on the dress and then a pair of ballerinas.

Regina puts on high heels.

-"I will not be seen wearing flats Miss Swan, put on these heels"

-"I will if you take yours off"

They stare at each other. Battle of wills on.

.

.

.

.

.

Finally they leave the room. Emma goes first. Regina does not want them to be seen exiting the room together.

Emma walks slowly. It has been a while since she wore heels. Even if they are low. Regina instructed her to walk with her chin raised and to avoid eye contact with everyone. No exceptions. She walks straight to the cafeteria to wait for Regina. In the mean time she wonders how in the hell they got themselves in a situation like this. What's going to happen now? Good thing she didn't get the part on the video. After finding out who the director was Emma didn't even bother to ask. She regrets not kicking Milah's butt when she had the chance though. The brunette definitely deserved it.

Emma looks up and sees herself walking towards her. Wearing 5 inch stilettos and a silk blue blouse. At least she kept the jeans Emma thinks.

-"My pants were too long on me" Regina tells her, matter-of-factly

After placing their orders, hot cocoa for Emma, skim cappuccino for Regina, they relocate to a table by the window.

Emma sits down heavily, puts her head between her hands.

-"Stop that" Regina snaps "Sit up straight" Emma obeys, hands covering her face

August spots them as he enters the cafeteria

-"Emma what are you doing here? I've been looking all over for you" he tells Regina

With all this happening Emma had forgotten the team was meeting up early to start preparations for the shoot.

-"And why are you dress like that? Since when do you wear high heels?" He asks, confused

-"Pardon? Are you talking to me?" Asks Regina rather rudely

August looks taken aback

-"Emma!" Emma says between her teeth. Looking pointedly at Regina "How dare you speak to YOUR BOSS like that?"

-"I apologize August, please excuse her, Emma is having a rough morning" and to Regina: "say you are sorry"

At this August looks even more confused

Regina rolls her eyes "Sorry" she repeats, insincerely

Emma is mortified "Emma! please remember who you are"

-"Fine, whatever. We must go. Get up"

-"This won't do. Come with me Emma" says August while he grabs Regina's hand

Emma intercepts them. "August, please, don't take me, her, I mean.."

-"This is none of your business, Regina. Emma is part of my team and I am dealing with her, not you, stay out of it"

-"I know. And I am forever thankful to you that you feel that way"

-"What?"

-"Nevertheless" Emma continues "I think you should let her go now. We have business to discuss. I'll make sure to send her your way on time for the shoot. I promise."

At this they get up and walk away

Regina smiles, amused "Good day Mr Wood"

Emma looks at her meaningful "Don't push it"

Emma looks to be in the verge of crying. Mortified at the encounter with August and at the situation in general.

-"Don't you dare cry with my face"

-"What do you care? It isn't you doing it, it's me

They find a bench facing the beach. They sit down

-"As long as my soul is in your body, or whatever this is that is happening to us, my face is my face, and your face is my face too. Understand?" Regina tells Emma

-"How can I not cry? How is this happening to me? Fix it, Regina. Can't you fix it?" Emma whines

-"I'm trying to think, Miss Swan. But because I'm in your head, nothing comes to mind. What's your IQ? Is it at least three digits?"

-"My punch speed is over three digits. Wanna see for yourself?"

Regina laughs at her response. So crass. So Emma

-"I don't think this ... dilemma can be solved with either science nor medicine"

-"You just figured that out?"

-"Are you going to be sarcastic? Is this only my problem?" Asks Regina

-"I've never done anything to deserve this"

-"Are you saying I have?

Silence

-"Anyway" Emma continues "In movies people get hit by lightning, or they chant a spell together, dance under the rain, or wear enchanted pieces of jewelry, stuff like that

-"The weather was fine" answers Regina "we never learned a chant, and my jewelry is certainly not enchanted"

-"Let's try and go to the hospital" suggests Emma

-"Yes Miss Swan, genius. Let's go to a hospital and announce our bodies got switched. Everyone will take us seriously. No one will suggest we be sent to the mental ward"

-"Fine. Then let's go to a fortune teller. That might work"

-"Emma, if rumor gets out that Regina Mills has consulted a shaman the stocks will surely crash"

-"What if we go to a church or temple"

-"And what? Pray it out?"

-"Then let's jump or something. As a kind of shock therapy"

-"It is shocking enough that you would suggest doing something as counter productive as that"

-"Then let's kiss"

Regina blushes. "Pardon?"

-"Maybe it's like a fairytale. Although the only one you are probably familiar with is the little mermaid"

Regina looks away. Emma continues

-"Beauty and the Beast, the frog prince, the swan princess .. They all become human after they kiss. Since we are in a ridiculous situation let's try to fix this with a ridiculous solution"

-"Is that the best you can think of? Are you sure?"

-"Have you got any other ideas?"

Regina looks hesitant "I don't. Fine. Let's do it" "Should we kiss lightly or deeply?

At this they can't help but to stare at each other. They both think back to their kiss the previous night .. No way. Did that cause this? They simultaneously shake the thought away

-"Let's figure it out as we go. Close your eyes" Emma responds. Regina obeys

Emma takes a deep breath. Leans closer to Regina. It's weird, being this close to her own face. She can look at her freckles, her pale eyelashes, the way her lips twinkle, expectantly

She closes her eyes too and then kisses Regina lightly in the lips for the second time. They hold the kiss for a couple of seconds. Then she leans back towards her side of the bench.

Regina opens her eyes slowly, turns towards Emma and sees her own brown eyes looking back at her, expectantly, pleadingly

-"Dammit"

"This is your fault. You ended it too quickly" announces Regina. "Hold still"

And then Regina pulls Emma to her. She kisses her hard and soft at the same time. Plump lips part and tongues intertwine. All they hear is each others' heart beats and the ocean waves in the distance. Then a moan. Emma's hands move to Regina's hair. She abruptly pulls away when she finds long wavy curls instead of short soft silk

After a long silence Regina finally says

-"At least I got to kiss you again. I didn't think you would let me after .. after last night .."

-"We are not talking about that right now" says Emma "Are we going to be this way forever?" The blonde turned brunette asks, wistfully

-"You complain a big deal Emma. But even if we do, I don't see why you are so worried. I'm the one who has been screwed over"

-"Do you really think so?"

-"Yes" quickly responds Regina

At this Emma's face lights up. "Me too. Might as well live the life of a rich spoiled woman now. You on the other hand will have to live poorly from now on" Emma laughs at Regina's expression

-"You dare laugh? This is not funny Miss Swan"

-"It's like you said. I have nothing to worry about, right? When is your birthday?"

-"Why do you ask?"

-"I need your PIN number. Bet you have a lot of money on your bank account"

-"Hey!"

-"I will treat August and the boys to a hearty meal, make a generous donation to the academy, maybe even produce an action film of my own, I'll buy Ruby an apartment in the city, and while I'm at it, I'm going to marry a woman you can't stand"

-"Are you quite finished?"

Just then Emma's phone rings loudly announcing a text message. Regina seems amused at loud voice announcing a "message, message, message!" But doesn't reach for it. Emma points at her pockets and finally Regina realizes the sound is coming from her jeans. She had forgotten putting it there earlier. She hands Emma her flip phone. After reading the text message Emma announces:

-"The team is already at the shoot. Let's go"

-"And why would I do that?"

-"Because you are in my body and I don't want to lose my job"

-"I'm not going. Can't care less about your ... job" says Regina while she crosses her arms in front of her chest

-"Fine" Emma gets up

-"Where are you going?"

-"I spotted Milah earlier, I'm going to go apologize to her for treating her so poorly and then I will confess to her my undying love. I really do love her personality. She's a keeper"

-"Emma don't you dare" Emma keeps walking

-"Ok. Ok I'll go with you. Lead the way"

.

.

.

.

.

As they are walking towards the shoot location Belle calls Regina's name

Emma and Regina turn around. Regina addresses Belle:

-"What is it?" Belle stares back at her

Regina rolls her eyes and looks at Emma

-"Oh, yes, hi!, good morning, I'm over here"

-"Are you feeling well?" Belle asks her babbling boss

Regina looks at Emma. Prompts her with her eyebrows

-"What is it?" Emma tries again

Belle looks satisfied so she continues

-"The head of the PR team just let me know they've changed the schedule for the shooting. They loved that Emma is part of August's team and since she's the contest winner they want to do a sort of documental as promotion for the resort, the department store, and Killian himself. A win win for all"

-"What? Yells Regina "Who do they think they are making promotional adjustments without consulting me? Cancel it. Now!

Belle looks shocked at Emma's outburst

-"Right? Regina?" Regina asks Emma looking pointedly at her

-"That's .. Yes? Yes, that's right .. Cancel it now" responds Emma, nervously

-"But they have started shooting already"

As Belle finishes speaking they turn around and see Killian walking towards them with three cameras following him close behind

-"A romantic gateway with Killian Jones is a sure testament to my popularity, luv .."

-"Emma! There you are" and then to the cameras "She got lost in the hills yesterday, we were all so relieved when she came back safely"

He moves to hug her but Regina backs down. Emma elbows her. She accepts the hug awkwardly.

.

.

.

.

The shoot goes as planned. August and his team do all the action scenes under the direction of Milah. Killian, Emma and Regina stay to the sides not really needed. Killian is uncomfortable working with Milah and avoids her at all cost. He told her in advance he wanted to keep their interactions as limited as possible and Milah had agreed. So August does all the filming and they would later do the close ups with Killian's face.

Emma and Regina stay around at Emma's insistence. She really wanted to be there for her team even if for moral support. August is not pleased with her attitude so Regina decides to take him aside and talk to him in private. Emma, though hesitant, let's her.

-"So..."

-"I'll go first" he tells Regina "Emma, I know you were upset at being excluded from the shoot. But believe it or not I was going to give you a chance. I was gonna let you do the car stunt you've been training so hard for, even if I still think it's too dangerous for you. But you lost that chance by going behind my back. You won the contest right? So just focus on that"

Regina smiles. August looks confused

-"August, boss, you have been caught"

-"What do you mean?"

-"I know you like me" purrs Regina while pointing at herself

August looks away, Regina continues

-"Though you haven't said anything, have you?"

August stops walking "It's almost time to film, so I have to head back. Don't bother showing up" then he turns around, walks back to the shoot

Emma catches up to Regina

-"What did you say to him? Why did he look so hurt?"

-"I'm going back to the hotel. Meet me there, we need to finish this talk"

.

.

.

.

Emma stays behind and helps the crew out. Everyone stares at her incredibly and a little hesitant at her change of attitude, but they allow her to help out

Killian drives desperately behind the blonde

-"Stop the car!" He yells

When she refuses to comply he abruptly speeds ahead of her, turns the car around and forces her to stop her vehicle

He gets off the car, rushes towards the blonde, opens her car door and helps her out

-"Don't leave! Please, don't leave me"

-"Cut!"

Killian and Katherine both turn around and look at Milah, annoyed "Start again from when you open her door"

-"How many times do we have to do this?" Complains the actress "What we did was fine, this is so annoying"

They reluctantly go back to their places

-"Ready? Action!"

Killian gets off the car, rushes towards the blonde, opens her car door and helps her out

-"Don't leave! Please, don't leave me"

-"Cut!"

Milah walks to them

-"The script doesn't say you should be on the verge of tears. You should be calm but appear as though hurt" she tells Killian

-"Haven't you ever been hurt, Mr. Jones? I guess not, you look more like the type to cause suffering"

The team whispers behind her. What's her problem? Milah continues, picks up the script

-"This character has had his heart broken. Haven't you ever wanted to die because of a woman?"

-"No. I haven't." Replies Killian, challenging her

-"You haven't?"

-"I said I didn't, luv"

-"Then allow me to enlighten you: You lose your appetite and you can't fall asleep at night, and when you do it's hell waking up because at least you could see him in your dreams. You can't figure out how a person you once loved slowly becomes nothing but a stranger ... You can't confide in anyone because they might think ill of him and you don't want to ruin his reputation. You still care for him. So you cry alone. You are finished. You broke up. But memories of your time together always come to mind. And the more they do the days seem to become longer, unending, unbearable. But what hurts the most is knowing the other person does not think of you at all. You feel heartbroken but he's already forgotten you, he's moved on. You want to die but you won't because then you won't be able to see him ever again. So you go on, alone, lonely .."

Everyone is quite, Killian can't look away

-"That's how it is, when you break up. Think you can channel those feelings into your character? Can you understand why you can't let her go? Because your heart hurts, because you are desperate. Can you act like that?"

Killian then turns around and leaves the scene. He can't take it anymore.

-"Killian come back! His assistant pleads. But to no avail. He drives off

.

.

.

Emma feels bad for Milah so she goes to her and offers her a cup of coffee

-"I wanted to check if you were ok" she tells her

Milah is touched by Regina's thoughtfulness

-"It happens, problems between the director and the actors. I don't take it personally so there's no need for you to be concerned"

-"That's not why I'm here. I could tell you were talking about yourself back there"

-"I'm sorry I didn't mention Killian when on our first date. I knew you guys were related. I hope it won't bother you"

-"Oh so you too actually are dating?" Emma asks, thinking of Regina and Milah

-"Killian belongs in my past, Regina. Yes, we dated. But that was a long time ago"

-"And you went on more than one date?" She further inquires. But Milah thinks Regina is referring to Killian, doubting her

-"What about the girl that was rude to me earlier, Emma Swan I believe? The one that hangs out with Killian but has dinner with you. I've never asked you about her, have I?

Emma stays quite. What would Regina want her to say? She shouldn't have approached Milah at all

-"So let's get to the point. As you've heard I've experienced heart break before, you should do the same, get it out of your system and then come to me"

As Milah walks away Emma wonders how she can be so cold. She realizes Regina shares her mentality and practicality about dating. She sure doesn't. Is it a money thing? She wonders

.

.

.

.

Emma goes back to the hotel. Regina is annoyed she took so long. Emma tells her they should call it a night and see if this was a 24 hour thing. Like a bug or something

Regina agrees. She goes back to Emma's room (she had been hanging out in hers and Killian's suite) and prepares to go to sleep. As she gets ready for the night she decides she won't be getting any rest until she calms her curiosity and finally checks out Emma's body. She obviously finds the blonde attractive and is slightly happy at the opportunity. Deviate as it was.

She takes off her clothes and steps in front of the mirror. She likes the red set of underwear Emma gave her, it matches her skin tone. Regina appreciates Emma's arms, flexes in front of the mirror, amused. She catches several scars in her body. There's the fresher one on her left arm. She told Emma to go back to the hospital to treat it, clearly the blonde had ignored her command. But that's not even her biggest scar. She has a couple on her abdomen and on her back. Regina is surprised, she's never seen anyone with so many scars. It saddens her. She wonders how Emma got each and every one of them. She hopes one day she will find out.

She is surprised when she catches Emma's tattoo, she will be bringing it up later, she decides. She's sure the blonde won't be pleased. She smirks at the anticipation.

.

.

.

The following day Regina wakes up abruptly. For a second she didn't recognize where she was and freaked out. When her reality came back to her she slowly reached for her face. She touches her lips and immediately knows they are not her own. Damn it.

She goes back to her room and finds Emma still sleeping. Killian nowhere to be found. She stands by her bed looks down at her own body. What the hell are we going to do?, she wonders.

-"Emma, dear wake up"

Emma slowly opens her eyes and sees herself looking down at her

-"Holy shit, you scared me"

-"Sorry, I can't help but carrying this horrid face around"

-"ha ha"

Emma turns around and sits up. She's not a morning person and does not notice her pajamas are all over the place. Tanned skin on display.

Regina sits by her side, pulls Emma's shirt down. "You have to carry yourself better than this from now on, Miss Swan. You are royalty now"

-"Jesus Regina, you need to cool it off with the ego trip"

-"Emma can I ask you something?"

-"Yeah, shoot"

-"Why do you have so many scars?" Regina pulls her shirt up and puts them on display

-"Hey! Stop looking at my body" Emma moves to put Regina's shirt down. As they are struggling in bed with the shirt they hear a loud gasp of surprise coming from the door

-"What is the meaning of this?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

NOTES

How was this guys? Was it easy to follow along? Was it confusing? Do let me know what I can do to make it easier for you guys to read

Also

What do you think Emma's tattoo is? And where?

Who do you think found them on bed?


	7. Chapter 7

.

.

Chapter Seven

.

.

-"What is the meaning of this?"

Emma and Regina simultaneously drop their hands and look up, caught. Regina clears her throat

-"How did you get in? Who gave you the key? Tell me so I can fire them" she says while pulling her shirt down, hiding back Emma's scars

-"Emma, is it?" asks Milah mockingly "I doubt you can get any one fired, darling. Not your style if I recall?"

At this Emma replies "Director Milah, this is a misunderstanding, really"

-"I thought you were someone not willing to substitute kissing for background, education and money" Milah tells Regina

-"She said it was a misunderstanding dear, no reason to milk it farther. Now, if you don't mind, please leave us alone"

-Emma, in Regina's body looks mortified. Milah looks at her

-"No need to look so disheartened darling, I told you to get it off the way and come back to me later. The offer still stands" She winks, Regina laughs.

-"Where is Killian? We need to resume the shooting"

-"He is back in New York, he left a note"

.

.

.

After Milah leaves them alone, swearing to sue Killian for all his worth, Emma and Regina get ready to go back to New York as well.

-"Emma, please. Stop fidgeting. It is just a little eye liner"

-"Yeah after layers and layers of creams. Don't expect me to carry on with this .. ritual everyday, how do you have time left for anything else?

-"You will carry on with this ritual Miss Swan, I expect my face back in the best of conditions"

They share a smile at the absurdity of it all.

.

.

They decide they should head to Regina's house and work things out there. Regina was upset she couldn't fly back in first class, she has not told Emma yet but she has a serious case of claustrophobia and even takes medication to treat it.

Once back in New York they pick up Regina's car from JFK and Regina drives to her house, rooftop opened despite the cold weather.

"We need to talk about what we are going to do from now on" Regina finally breaks the silence once they arrive at her house "I really think you should move in with me, it would be the most convenient way to keep track of each others' lives"

-"What about the action school? It would be too much of a commute"

-"Miss Swan, of course we are quitting the action school"

-"Then I'm quitting MillsCo as well"

-"You are joking, right?"

-"Is your work the only thing that's important? What about me? My job is important to me"

Regina looks up and sees Cora waiting for her at the door

-"Mother! When did you come in?"

Cora looks at Regina (in Emma's body) and is not amused

-"Mother? Do you call anyone you see your mother?"

Emma exits the car right away

-"Mother, please calm down" she says looking at Regina for reassurance. Regina nods

-"Regina why is that girl getting out of the driving seat? You never let anyone drive your car. And why are you with her? Did you go to your impromptu vacation with .. her?" Cora asks looking at Regina with disdain

-"She was just leaving, please calm down mom" says Emma. And then to Regina "Get back in the car"

-"You come get in the driver seat, this is YOUR car, you did not give it to me as gift as implied"

-"You really are a bold one, aren't you? The last time you were here, it wasn't your first time either. You were lying weren't you?"

-"Mom that's not the case, she doesn't come regularly" pleads Emma

-"What is it going to be miss? What is your price? I do not want to see you around my daughter again"

-"Mother!"

-"Stop calling me that!" At that Cora storms off

.

.

.

.

Regina drives Emma back to her apartment

-"I'm sorry about my mother. She usually talks that way so that I will get hurt by her words, I'm too old to be hurt in the traditional way"

-"Why the hell is she like that? She's a piece of work your mother"

-"Watch your mouth Emma"

-"You are worse than her, you have hurt me many times worst. So you watch your mouth"

-"Anyway I'm sorry. This is the first time I was glad our bodies got switched, I was glad she wasn't looking at you while saying those hurtful words"

.

.

.

They stop in a park to continue their conversation

-"I think it's in our best interest to not get caught by anyone. So let's exchange information"

-"Fine, you go first"

Regina pulls out her iPhone and shows Emma a picture of her family tree

-"This is my grandfather, he's the owner of the MillsCo. Group. He owns resorts in Hawaii, Puerto Rico and West Palm Beach, many hotels throughout the country and all four department stores, including mine." She then scrolls over

-"This is his third wife, Lacey. She's a sweet enough girl, a little lacking in the brain department if you know what I mean. But you don't have to worry about her"

-"You've seen my mother already. This is her older sister, Barbara. She's Killian's mother. She's the daughter of the first marriage while my mom is from his second marriage. They do not have the greatest relationship"

-"Now, this is important. So pay attention. This is Gaston, a junior manager from my department store, he got the job because he's Lacey's older brother. He's in the rise and he's after my job. Feel free to mistreat him as often as you'd like"

-"Do not call or meet with anyone else besides these people, especially Killian, don't even look at him"

-"Why not!?" Asks Emma while pouting

-"Do not make that kind of expression with my face"

-"Why do you hate Killian so much? Are you jealous of him?"

Regina laughs. "Very funny dear"

-"I'll stop here, now tell me about you"

-"Well you've met Ruby, and August, and the guys at the academy .. That's all"

Regina looks surprised "What about your family?"

-"I don't have any"

-"You don't have any family?" She further inquires

-"Don't look so surprised. Have you never met someone without family? What are we doing about cellphones?" Emma subtlety changes the subject

Regina let's it go. "Let's just keep our cellphones with us, and limit the conversations to each other. Just be careful."

-"You forget I'm an actress. I'm good at acting. How hard can it be to be you?"

.

.

.

.

It is not hard. Emma loves driving Regina's car. She loves the comfort, the speed, the freedom. She goes back to Regina's house and realizes she doesn't know the code to open the door. So instead she goes to the house next door. Killian's. She catches him playing the piano and singing an old song of his, Emma is thrilled. They then have a nice dinner together, and later a drink. Killian lets her listen to his new single. He is loving the attention he's getting from Regina. The brunette not one to seek him out at all. Once they are ready to part Emma casually asks Killian if he knows her door combination. At that Killian is immediately worried

-"Since when are you forgetting things? Does this happen often? Have you talked to your therapist about it? Are there other things that you are forgetting? Or perhaps remembering?"

-"No"

-"Still, you can't be too careful, talk to Dr Archie, just in case"

-"Ok"

-"Your password is 906090. Your dream body measurements" then he winks knowingly. "Of course it is" she thinks to herself

Emma enters Regina's house and she's pleased. Yeah not going to be hard, she thinks again. Her kitchen is modern and impeccable, her living room neat and comfortable, her library huge, her closet interminable. Emma is impressed. That night she has no problem falling asleep.

.

.

.

Back at Emma's, Regina is no having such luck. Before parting ways Emma (in Regina's body) had told Ruby to please be mindful of "herself," and apologized in advance for her odd behavior. Ruby had looked at her like she was crazy. Later she had told Regina (thinking she was Emma) that she thinks Regina might have a crash on her. Regina was annoyed. Regina had a hard time falling asleep that night, sharing a queen bed with Ruby who kept turning around. She hoped Emma had remember to put on her night time creams and lotions on her body. She doubted that was the case.

.

.

.

The next day Regina goes shopping for Emma's body. She buys designer jeans and bags, five pairs of high heels, ten silk shirts, a couple of cashmere sweaters, three leather jackets and some coats.

She shows at the action school as promised and August requests to speak with her in private.

August received a text message from Emma earlier apologizing for her odd behavior and promising that things would get better, so he was willing to forgive her earlier outbursts.

Furthermore he had managed to get a copy of the script for a highly desired role in an upcoming Hollywood movie. They were looking for a blonde super hero and Emma definitely had a chance to get it. August was willing to coach her.

Regina walks into August's office. High heels announce her arrival. August looks up. He stares for a second. Emma is wearing make up and she's a sight to behold. Her thin lips shiny, her green eyes exalted by dark eye liner.

He hands her the script. Emma doesn't look impressed

-"I thought you'd be happy about this. Isn't this the script you wanted? Your ideal role?"

Regina takes it "Let's say I did. So what?"

-"It is a good opportunity for you Emma, but you have to work hard to get it"

Regina reads the script "Covered in blood she jumps out of a running car, at the same time a truck runs in her direction.."

-"Are you insane? How can you make a person do this? This isn't an opportunity, this is a dead sentence! From now on stop me if I ever want to do something like this"

-"How long are you going to be weird like this Emma? Fine, you caught me. I do like you. But if you are acting this way because of that, then you don't need to. Personal matters shouldn't interfere with work. I will not let them"

At this Emma realizes August doesn't just like Emma, he loves her

-"I will consider it. But I will ask something of you. I'll forget that I caught you, so never bring up your feelings for me again"

August looks down at his hands. Saddened by Emma's request.

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile Emma is causing chaos in the department store by taking the elevator instead of the stairs, eating at the cafeteria with the rest of the employees and being courteous to the staff.

People are walking around her whispering and Emma is extremely uncomfortable. She's glad Regina said she only has to show up twice a week.

She does not hesitate to leave early when Killian calls her, requesting they meet at a golf curse. She calls Regina and asks her if she wants to come along, she agrees because she wants to keep tab on Emma. She's surprised to find Milah there as well

-"It is unusual to get the four of us together. Why not take the day off? I'll extend the invitation, this is my family's golf course" announces Milah

-"All of this is yours?" Asks Emma, awed

-"You didn't know? Is that why you were so indifferent?"

-"I'm sorry but we are a bit busy" cuts in Regina

-"Then go ahead" announces Emma "I'm not busy at all so I'm going to stay"

-"What?"

-"So you too will be alone together? Regina and Milah?" Asks Killian, not happy with the pairing

-"It'll be nice to spend time together" responds Milah and to Killian and Emma "I hope you two have a safe trip back"

Then she walks towards Emma and takes her by the arm. Emma takes it a step farther and takes her hand. Looking at Regina, smiling

Milah is taken aback, but pleased. Killian breaks it off and pulls Milah away

-"We should talk"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

.

.

.

-"What are you doing here, Milah?

-"What are YOU doing here? Did you miss the part where this is my property? I know you remember, we used to come here often when we were younger"

-"I did not expect to see you here, luv. Don't think too much of it, I didn't come because of you"

-"I'm glad I ran into you anyway, darling, I no longer wish to work with you. My intention was to get closer to Regina, now that I am, I no longer need you. So there, I quit. Now if you don't mind, Regina is waiting for me"

-"Leave Regina alone, she doesn't care for you, luv, you must see that"

-"I don't care for her that way either. Never heard of convenience marriages Killy?"

-"She likes someone else, doesn't that bother you?"

-"Not really, I've had some experience with people like that" she responds looking pointedly at him. Killian looks away, guilty

-"Anyway I thought you were dating the blonde, yet you seem to want those two together"

-"Why are you doing this? You are the one that broke it off between us, why are you taunting me?"

-"Was I, Killian?"

-"Yes! I proposed, you said no, and soon after you left the country! Did you not?"

-"Honestly the proposal didn't feel all that genuine. Even when I was younger I used to pay closer attention to the things people said behind my back than what they said to my face"

-"What is that suppose to mean?"

-"It doesn't matter. I'm going back to Regina, I have no intention of spending my day with you"

-"Yes well I'm not about to leave you alone with her. I don't trust you Milah"

.

.

.

.

The four of them reluctantly spent the rest of the day at Milah's resort. Emma and Regina constantly confusing Milah and Killian with their unexpected change of hearts. Emma seemed annoyed at everything, especially at Killian and the brunet couldn't understand the change in the blonde. Meanwhile Regina was softer, apologizing often and trying to please both Milah and Killian. Milah was thrilled, Killian concerned.

The next day during breakfast Killian gets an urgent call from his agent. The main song of his upcoming album had been leaked online. He's overly concerned about it because that song did not belong to him, the composer had not yet signed the rights over it to him. He was concerned he would get sued for using it, he did not need that kind of reputation on top of everything else.

So Killian storms off and Milah tags alone, her career in peril as well, given that publicly she was the one currently directing the song's upcoming video clip. She regrets not having quit sooner.

-"Stop looking at me Milah, why did you even come along?"

-"You know this is the first time I actually ride in a car with you. You were so concerned with your fans finding out you were seeing somebody, you never once let me accompany you. I remember feeling so heartbroken about it. But there's nothing to it, I feel so stupid now."

Killian looks away, the real reason he hadn't taken her for rides was because he's dyslexic and at the time he hadn't passed his driving test. He didn't want to put her in danger, but no need to share this with Milah now.

-"Please get off. I can't not focus with you in here." He says after stoping the car at the side of the road.

-"We are in the middle of the highway Killian!"

-"Just get off. I'm calling Regina, she will pick you up shortly"

Killian then drives off in search of Peter P. He has a hunch that it was him who had leaked the song. Back in Puerto Rico, when he had met Peter P. and after he had so rudely passed on his offer to be featured by his recording company, Killian had given him a copy of his recent songs, hoping he would change his mind. He's not sure about it, but he thinks the song might have been among them.

Killian takes Peter P. to his house where his assistant and his agent are busy dealing with the press. The younger brunet denies the charges and he's proven innocent when they finally get a phone call from the police providing them with the I.P. address of the first person to post the song online. Killian had been there before. It was Milah's office.

.

.

.

.

It's Thursday and Emma is back in Regina's office. She had run into Regina who was back at the department store buying more clothes for herself. Emma had told her to stop it, she did not need that many clothes. But Regina claimed she didn't have to keep them afterwards if she didn't like them. Emma decided to let her be. It was her money anyway.

While together Emma had a received a phone call from Regina's mom. Cora had been extremely upset that Regina's voice had answered her phone call and yelled at her for following Emma around. Emma then had reluctantly handed the phone to Regina, who spoke to Cora and agreed to meet her in person.

Before leaving Regina told Emma to hang around in the office for another thirty minutes and to then take her leave. But more importantly to remember to not sign anything nor agree to anything.

Of course ten minutes in Emma gets a visit from Gaston and his people urging Emma to sign a document that was long over due. Emma texts Regina to ask her what to do about it. When she doesn't get an immediate reply, she gives up to the manager insistence and decides to sign the provided documents.

.

.

.

Meanwhile Regina, in Emma's body is meeting with her mother. Cora had gone straight to the point and asked her to stop seeing Regina. She had then offered her an envelope with a considerable amount of cash. Regina had been surprised by her mother's tactics. She wondered how many times she had done that in the past. To her mother's annoyance Regina had refused to stopped seeing (herself) but took the cash anyway, she was running low on funds and couldn't go to the bank to withdrawal extra cash.

.

.

.

.

When Regina got home Ruby was waiting for her with big news.

-"Emma, it was awesome. I don't know what got into Regina but she stood up to this asshole customer that was inappropriately touching a clerk and hit him in the face!"

-"What?"

-"I mean she's been acting different for a while now, people have been talking about it non stop. But this was the most awesome thing she's ever done. People actually respect her now, not just pretend to, you know?"

Regina quickly left Ruby, called her lawyer and headed to the police station where Emma was being held. She found Emma in a table waiting for her with Belle by her side

-"Emma what the hell! You punched a VIP customer in the face?"

-"Regina, I'm so sorry. But you would have done the same"

-"Absolutely not! I would have looked at the cameras and then sue the bastard. Instead he's suing me and don't get me started with the immense amount of bad publicity this issue will surely attract"

Belle just stood there looking at them, wondering what the hell was going on, but didn't dare interrupt.

-"You know what, I should just let you spend the night here. You haven't changed at all. You never think about my perspective. You have caused great damage today, Emma. I'm leaving I can't deal with you right now"

-"Wait Regina! I'm sorry! Don't leave me here!"

Regina was so angry at Emma that she walked out of the police station and didn't care that it was raining. She got drenched really quickly and then, she felt it. A weird sensation starting at her feet and then going up all the way to her head. She gasped. The next second she was no longer standing under the rain, she was sitting down in a table back at the police station with Belle looking down at her, concerned.

Then she looked up and saw Emma running towards her. Blond hair wet, eyes excited. Huge grin splitting her face. They looked at each other. Regina and Emma couldn't believe it. They were back in their respective bodies.

.

.

.

.

-"We are back right?" Asked Emma, barely containing her excitement

-"Instead of my gorgeous face I find myself looking at yours, so yes dear, you seem to be correct. It's nice seeing you again Emma"

-"Yeah" responded Emma, eyes glittering.

-"By the way, what are you going to do about this? Asked Regina while bringing up her handcuffed hands

Emma smiles. "There must really be a God huh?"

-"Excuse me?"

-"This is karma Regina. I told you you were the one that was being punished" and with that Emma turned around and left the station.

.

.

.

.

Once back in her apartment, Emma was thrilled to see Ruby again

-"I haven't seen you in so long! How have you been Rubes? I've missed you so much"

-"Alright.. We saw each other earlier this morning. What did you smoke Em?" Ruby looked Emma up and down and settled on her wet jacket

-"Look at you, you got your nice clothes all wet"

-"I can't believe I have I been running around dressed like this"

-"What?"

-"Never mind. Let's go in. I have a lot to tell you"

Once inside Emma looked around and was shocked by what she saw. A huge chandelier adorning their tiny living room/kitchen, her Killian posters thrown aside, broken, a new set of sheets and covers on the bed, a new table set and a huge TV screen

-"What is all of this? She asked Ruby

-"What are you talking about? You are the one who bought everything"

-"And you let me? You should have stopped me!"

-"Oh yeah? How? Every time I came back from work the house was transformed"

-"Oh.. so I did it when you weren't here"

-"We have no place left to sit down. The chandelier is distracting and we can't even open the fridge because of the new table" whined Ruby

-"Don't worry about it, I'll take care of it"

Emma came in and starting taking off her wet clothes

-"Hey! What are you doing?"

-"What do you mean?" Asked Emma, confused

-"You are the one who suggested changing in the room only, only yesterday you scolded me about my lack of etiquette and said you would.. what was it? .. Enlighten me"

-"What? No. I wouldn't. Tell me I didn't "

-"You were especially adamant we don't hang up our bras and panties in the furniture, I had to dry them with a hair dryer every night .."

-"OMG Rubes. I didn't mean to. This is crazy. I'm sorry"

-"Yeah, whatever. I'm gonna go watch TV"

.

.

.

.

After Regina was left behind at the police station she had Belle contact her lawyer and got freed soon after. The brunette was not looking forward to dealing with the VIP customer situation, especially since she knew Gaston had quickly told her grand father about it, Cora had already call to yell at her about it.

-"Wow you were freed than I expected. You rich people are really different from the rest of us" said Emma as a form of greeting after opening the door of her apartment and finding Regina there.

-"Yes well I had no business staying there, not being the culprit and all. I was locked up and in handcuffs for things you did, but you took off right after our bodies got switched"

Regina saw Ruby sitting by the TV eating her dinner

-"Oh hi Ruby. Are you eating at night again?" Ruby jumped at the familiar way her boss was talking to her. She looked sheepishly at her and stopped eating.

-"Anyways Emma I need to speak to you, will you come with me outside for a minute?"

-"Emma, what's Regina doing here? Was she looking for me?"

-"No Rubes, I'll be right back"

Once outside Emma and Regina stand side by side under a large arc, arms touching, eyes looking away

-"I'm sorry I left you, I was just so happy I got my body back, and I was afraid that if I stayed close to you we might get switched again"

-"You think we might? Does that mean we won't be seeing each other again?"

At this Emma turned around and faced Regina

-"Wouldn't that be good for the both of us?" Asked Emma. Regina looks at her intensely, brown eyes searching for green

-"And I'm sorry I acted violently in your body, but honestly I would do it again. The law does not punish rich people, and that bastard deserved it. It might take a while but I will pay you back for the settlement money, since I'm the one who caused it. And about that luxury furniture in my house, please take it back"

Regina keeps looking at Emma, rain falling strongly around them. She wants to reach out to her, to touch her face. But she can see Emma will not welcome it. Instead she grabs her hand

-"They are daily necessities Emma, just keep them please. And besides, I didn't come here to discuss that"

-"Then why did you come for?"

Regina stared at Emma's lips, Emma frozen in her spot. Then Regina pulled Emma in her arms, sweetly and strongly she hugged her. She could feel Emma's wet cheek next to hers, she could smell her natural scent, she had enjoyed waking up every morning to it, she missed it already. Then she whispered in the blonde's ear

-"I came here to do this"

Emma relaxed in the embrace. Felt Regina's surprisingly strong arms around her. She closed her eyes.

-"Congratulations on coming back to yourself, Emma." They smile at each other sweetly. Then Emma closes her eyes. Takes a deep breath

-"Regina, as fun as this has been, I'm glad it's over. I honestly think we should not see each other again. I hope you'll respect my decision"

-"Why? I want to see you again" asks Regina, and raises her right hand to touch Emma's cheek. Emma steps back

-"Let me ask you something, how did it go with your mom?"

-"It went well, really, I was happy it was me talking to her instead of you, I think I handled the situation appropriately"

-"Yeah? I'm glad. I don't want your mother to hate me" Regina looks down sheepishly, Emma steps ahead and takes Regina's hand with her own. Regina looks up and sees Emma looking at her, intensely

-"Regina we are not meant for each other, this whole experience of living in your skin has shown me among other things how different we truly are. We can not make it work. I'm sorry but I can't be what you want me to be. I will not be the little mermaid for you"

Regina doesn't say anything. She takes Emma's hand and kisses it instead.

."I will see you again Emma, have a good night"

.

.

.

.

Once Regina reached her own house she couldn't get in because someone had changed the password. She took out her phone to call Emma and found the blonde's flip phone instead. When she dialed her own number to ask her about the new password she found that Emma had her in her contacts as "Your Majesty". Not amused she called Emma who informed her happily that her new password was her favorite star's birthday.

.

.

.

Back in her apartment Emma asks Ruby about their recent time together

-"In the last few days, nothing happened between us, right? Like I wasn't too awful or make you too uncomfortable, right"

Ruby looks at her exasperated

-"What now Emma? You made me sleep on the floor because you needed the whole bed. Am I moving to the living room now?"

-"I made you sleep on the floor?!" Asked Emma scandalized

-"You've really changed a lot Emma. Where did you get the money to buy all these clothes? Did you think I wouldn't know it was Regina who bought it for you? And you can't even wait three days for my part of the rent? I told you I would get it to you as soon as I could"

Emma doesn't know whether to laugh or cry at her friend's outburst

-"Ruby I'm sorry. It wasn't me, really"

-"Whatever, I need to get up early tomorrow please set the alarm for 6 am"

Emma takes out Regina's phone and sets the alarm. Then she goes into the brunette's picture album and she's surprised to find her own Facebook picture staring back at her. Why did Regina have a picture of her? She goes to sleep right after that, hoping to not dream again of lip's scars and soft silky hair.

.

.

.

Killian's news about his leaked song being plagiarized soon hit the press. His picture was in every newspaper, his name the most googled that week. He was surprised to find out it was Milah who had leaked his song so he goes to confront her

-"What's going on? The press is having a field day, should you be here right now?"

-"Was it you luv? Asked Killian, blue eyes piercing hazel ones

-"Pardon?"

-"The IP address of the person who leaked the song was in this building. So I'm asking again: Are you the one who did it?"

Milah looks taken aback "Are you accusing me?"

-"You must still have a conscience since you are turning pale. Why did you do it? Was it because I ditched the video shoot? Was it because I'm dating someone else? Are you trying to get my attention?"

-"I see you didn't come here to investigate. Clearly you've already made up your mind. I'm hurt Killian, I would have hoped you'd know I wouldn't do something so low"

-"You are capable of anything. You would break my heart and then leave the country with the guy I hate the most. You would marry my cousin just to make me suffer. If you could do all that, I don't see why this is beneath you"

Milah is hurt. Her eyes watering while he speaks. "Thank you for the high prize. I have nothing to say to it, so accuse me if you must. Whatever I say you won't believe it. You were like that before too, you know. You would rather believe others before listening to me"

-"Perhaps I did it because the others were telling the truth"

Milah sights. Killian mirrors her.

-"Just do me a favor luv, let's never meet again"

Killian walks away, Milah's tears finally flow free.

She thinks about before. When they had been happy. She had been so in love with Killian. But he had broken her heart. She heard him once talking to his best friend about her. Telling him she wasn't worthy of him. How he was just playing her. She knew the guy had been taunting Killian, but she had expected so much more from him. She was heartbroken to hear him speak about her that way. Short after she made up her mind and decided to break up. There was no point in carrying on a relationship with a guy who wouldn't stand up for her. Later when he proposed, she figured it was only fair to break his heart in return. And so she did, and then left town, she couldn't stand seeing him around, moving on, forgetting about her.

.

.

.

The next day Emma headed back to the academy. She suspected she had a lot of apologizing to do. She regrets asking Regina to go to the academy in her place. She should have just called sick or something.

She rans into the place, happy to see her friends, they are surprised to see her so happy but don't act like anything is amiss. Emma sights, relieved; after saying hi she heads upstairs to talk to August.

-"August! August I've returned!"

August looks at her with sad eyes

-"What do you mean you have returned? Returned from where?"

-"It's hard to explain but the important thing is that from now on I won't be acting so strangely anymore. And I'm sorry for before. Oh and I looked at the script you sent me, I'm really excited about it"

-"What are you talking about? You were not happy about the idea when you first read it"

-"oh that? I was momentarily insane. Is that the phrase? Anyway I'm going to start practicing right away! Thank you August!" Emma moves to hug August, he hesitates but eventually hugs her back.

-"Thanks for what? Asks August, still unsure at Emma's change of attitude

-"For entering me into the Killian contest of course!"

Emma runs back to the practice room where the rest of her team is warming up. After a couple of hours of practice the guys are exhausted but Emma wants to keep going

-"Come on Emma slow down, I'm tired" calls the youngest member of the team

-"Yeah Emma, why the sudden change in pace?" Asks another

-"Get up guys, I have to shoot my demo for the movie audition, but my muscles are loosened and my body is stiff. You have to help me out"

-"What happened, Emma? Did your rich girlfriend dump you? You even changed your clothes, is that why you decided to give this another shot?"

-"What? No!"

-"You said you were done with this stuff, that only people who can't use their heads use their bodies. Can't you use yours anymore?"

Emma is shocked "I can't believe you would let me talk to you like that. You should have beaten me half dead. I know I would have"

-"Is it too late to do it now?" He asks mockingly

-"Very funny. Swords up let's go!"

.

.

.

.

After the day she had, Emma decided to treat herself and goes to see Killian in a TV show recording. Killian spotted her at the exit so he invited her to grab a cup of coffee with her. Emma was thrilled. She didn't think she would see him again after returning to her body.

She asked him how he was dealing with the whole plagiarism scandal. He said he was dealing with it by owning up to it and hoping people would let go, other than that there was nothing to do, he still hadn't been able to find the original composer and deal with him. She then asked him about Milah, she had been concerned about her, especially after picking her up from the high way the day. She tells Killian how they had found Milah crying.

Killian decides to change the subject and asks Emma how she's doing instead. He had heard from his house employees that Cora was investigating Emma, specially upset with her after the blonde had taken her money and spent it all in one day. Emma couldn't believe Regina's nerve but said nothing to Killian, she would deal with the brunette later on.

Killian offers Emma a ride home and Emma happily accepts.

-"Thank you for the ride. I hope everything goes well. Don't stress too much about it. Your fans will always have your back"

-"Thank you Emma. I hope to see you around"

-"Well well well. What do we have here? Interrupts Regina

Both Emma and Killian turn to look at her.

-"You two look really good together. Lovely couple, really. Is this some sort of fan service, Killian? How the mighty have fallen"

-"What are you doing here?" Asked Emma, not too happy to see her after hearing about the way she "appropriately" handled her mother

-"I came to pick up my phone. Now I see you were preoccupied. I apologize for interrupting"

Emma walks to Regina and they exchange phones.

-"Were you expecting her luv?

-"No. In fact I think I made it very clear that we should not see each other again"

-"Emma" calls Regina, sadly

-"Anyways Killian, thank you for the ride, please drive safely"

-"Will do luv, see you in my dreams" he says, as he winks. Regina rolls her eyes.

Then Emma turns to Regina. The brunette looks up, expectant. But the blonde changes her mind and without saying anything to her she walks away leaving the bickering cousins behind.


	9. Chapter 9

.

Chapter Nine

.

.

Back in her house Regina can't stop thinking about her conversation with Killian. She had confronted him about Emma, and Killian had not backed down

-"Why were you with Emma?"

-"I don't think that's any of your business, luv"

-"I think I just made it my business. Why were you with her? Are you two dating?"

-"Let me ask you something, Regina: Do you genuinely care for Emma? Are you willing to give up everything for her?"

-"Why would I need to give anything up for her?"

-"You don't need to give up anything, you are right, just the one thing. Just give HER up"

Regina stared at Killian. Who does he think he is? She knows how to handle her own life. She doesn't need life advise from him. He went on

-"Need I remind you, dear cousin about your sweet, sweet mother? We both know Cora would not hesitate to cut you off completely if you dared cross her. Are you confident that you can outsmart her?"

No. Thought Regina. There's no way to outsmart Cora. She looked down, saddened

-"You know I'm not in the position to do so" she conceded, unwillingly

-"And you have no reason to, either. Since when is marriage more than a means to double your wealth to you? Don't cling to Emma, luv. You two don't match"

Regina did not appreciate his unsolicited opinion. Oblivious, Killian went on: "And also what's your deal with Milah? Are you planning on dating Emma and then marrying Milah? What game are you playing .. Holding hands with her in front of Emma, going out of your way to make her jealous. Stay away from both of them. They are both too good for you" spat the older brunet, done with the conversation

Regina hated that Killian was right. She knows she can't date Emma. She would lose everything. And she IS too good for her. Emma is pure, genuinely a good person, she cares deeply about the people around her, she loves her friends. Regina knows because of the way they had looked at her when she had been in the blonde's body. She never received those looks when she was herself. Emma was good. She selflessly cares for people and they care for her in return.

Regina learnt so much the days she had spent in Emma's world. She learnt of her struggle to become the best stunt she could possibly be, Emma was dedicated, she gave it all to her dream. Her schedule was filled to the rims with work. And she seemed to legitimately enjoy it. August was lucky to have someone like Emma at his side. So was Ruby. Regina had seen up close the relationship the younger girls had. Ruby was Emma's family, they shared everything they owned with each other. They had each other's backs. Regina had been jealous, yes, but also glad.

Glad that Emma was loved. Emma deserves it. Regina wants to give Emma so much. She wants to give her everything. She feels frustrated because she knows the blonde would not accept any of it. She's proud. Much like herself. While Regina had noticed the differences between them right away, she was glad to have also found similarities between them. Emma works hard not only because she needs the money, not because she's after glory or recognition, no, Emma works hard because she's in a constant battle with herself. Emma wants to prove herself that she can succeed, that she's got what it takes. That she's good enough. Regina is the same. She doesn't need to work, she doesn't need to deal with Gaston and all the office drama. But she wants to prove to the world that she can. She wants to show everyone that she is capable of, that she is self sufficient. Regina appreciated this treat in Emma, she recognized her ambition, her drive. She admires and respects her for it.

.

.

.

Emma spent the next days training hard for the movie audition. Her coworkers were pleased about her fresh attitude and helped her train constantly. August was relieved the awkwardness was behind them and helped her as much as he could. Emma was kept busy, she got home exhausted and barely had time to think about anything. Much less about Regina. And she's pleased, that was her intention after all. She doesn't want to think about the brunette anymore.

Emma had spent many hours in the older woman's library reading her books, hoping to get a better understanding of her, trying to understand her thinking process, the way she looks at the world, her complex feelings and intentions. Emma had loved learning about Regina that way, she learnt that the brunette was such a complex woman, very well educated, privileged as they come, yes, but good. And she was lonely. In the days Emma had spent as her, no one had contacted Regina to get together, no one had reached out to her to start a simple conversation. Her employees all respected her, but aside from Belle, no one seemed to care much for her. Emma felt bad for Regina, she concluded that the brunette lived a lonely and sad existence. Emma respected her, Regina could be cold and calculating, yes, but Emma saw the good in her, she was fair and sincere, she could see the admiration in her employees' eyes. She had felt protected, walking in Regina's shoes. She had felt untouchable. But she pitied her for her poor social choices. Regina did it to her self. She chose to pushed everyone away. Emma wished she knew why.

Emma noticed some of the brunette's books were torn from use. Mostly the ones about fairytales. Regina had a large collection of them, the original versions. Emma had been intrigued, she wasn't expecting it. Most of the books were fatalistic and none had happy endings. Did Regina think she deserved a happy ending? Emma wanted more than anything to reach out to Regina and save her from herself, save her from the exile she had imposed on herself. But she didn't know how. She didn't think she could, so she gave up on the idea. Regina was not her responsibility after all. She kept thinking about her, how could she not? But she did not seriously entertained any thoughts about them being together, she knew better than to believe she could get a happy ending herself.

Now that she was back in her body, Emma didn't want to think about Regina anymore. There was no point, she had seen up close how different they two were, she could never fit in her life. Emma didn't think she could make Regina happy, she didn't think she had what it took to save her.

.

.

.

Milah had been looking for Peter P. for a while. She had read on the papers how Killian had been cleared up from the plagiarism scandal. She knew why, and she needed the upper hand. It hadn't been easy but she managed to finally track down the young composer before he left town

-"Here's my card. My name is Milah. Thank you for meeting me today"

Peter P. looked at the card, but didn't reach for it. He looked up, amused "How did you find me?"

-"You are the composer of the controversial seventh album title song, are you not? The guy that was trying to sell the song to Killian did not originally own it, am I right?"

-"You seem to have done your homework"

-"Thanks to my broad connections I am able to find out things quickly. The reason I wanted to see you is to make a deal with you"

At this Peter P. looks up, finally interested

-"I'm willing to offer you a record deal, I want you to sign with my company, we are a very generous firm"

-"I don't think it is my best interest to work with patrons like yourself." Then he got up "Thank you for the tea"

-"Do I seem like a mere patron to you? I like your songs and I have the money. Make any music you want, I'll support you"

-"Why? Why do you want to help me?"

Milah smiled sweetly "You are too young to realize it, but opportunities like this don't come up in life twice. Take the offer, don't ask pointless questions"

.

.

.

.

A week passed by and Regina hadn't heard from Emma. Except from when she got an email confirming she had returned everything she had bought for the blonde. But Regina had thought about her constantly, she kept staring at her phone willing it to ring, willing Emma to break the ice. Regina saw Emma's face every time she closed her eyes, when she stared into space, in her own reflexion. The brunette refused to keep living like this, and so, after much consideration, she finally came to a conclusion:

She liked Emma. She would put her pride aside and go to her, ask her on a proper date. Regina was hoping Emma would accept. She thought she could bring down her walls. But Regina was not willing to lose her inheritance for the sake of dating, she was counting on the fact that as puzzling and amazing Emma seemed to her right now, after some months together she would stop being so intriguing and hopefully Regina would no longer be so taken by her. They could break it off then, no hard feelings attached. She knew Emma would understand, she knows, after all, about Regina's status and responsibilities. If Emma agrees to go out with Regina, she would surely understand what she was agreeing to. She had spelled it out to her before. Regina thinks it's the only way to move forward. She can't not have the blonde in her life. Compromising was the only route to take.

So she swallowed her pride and drove to the academy in search for Emma Swan. Regina didn't think it was possible but Emma had gotten more beautiful in the days she had not seen her. Regina smiled to herself, she had to do this, there was not backing down. She took a deep breath and walked towards the unsuspecting blonde

Emma saw Regina approaching, evil smirk on plump red lips, she walked confident towards her

-"I'm here to collect compensation" started the brunette, holding her hand upfront

-"What?"

-"Pardon"

Emma rolls her eyes, "what?" She repeated pointedly

-"I gained weight" she whispered. "Before you I was in excellent shape, I don't know what you did but my clothes no longer fit me. What are you going to do about it?"

Emma rolled her eyes and walked away. What the hell was that?

.

.

The next day Regina showed up at the academy again, this time carrying a bag full of clothes.

-"What is that?" Emma asked her

-"These are my clothes which you have ruined by washing by hand, I can no longer wear them so I thought you would want them"

Emma took the clothes, then she looked back at Regina, exasperated

-"You are insane, lady. This is underwear!"

.

.

.

The next day she caught her before she left her house

-"What is it now?" Asked the blonde, not really surprised to see the older woman on the other side

-"Did you know the HoneyCrisp tree is the most vigorous and hardy of all Apple trees?"

Emma looked at her, confused. Regina went on

-"It can survive temperatures as low as forty degrees and keep growing, it can weather any storm. I have one that I tended to since I was a little girl and to this day I have yet to taste anything more delicious than the fruit it offers" finished Regina as she handed one red apple from her basket to Emma. The blonde had seen the tree the brunette was talking about, and she was touched but this sudden change I. Tactics, she appreciated Regina opening up to her

-"Thanks" she replied as she accepted the fruit

.

.

.

The next day Regina tracked Emma down and found her in a small cafeteria by herself

-"You again?" Asked Emma, intrigued at the new approach

-"My company's stocks went down" replied Regina, seriously

-"Rumor must have gotten out that the CEO is crazy. Hows that my fault?"

-"I definitely told you not to approve anything. What kind of reckless courage made you sign Gaston's proposals for the Christmas campaign?"

-"I signed them because it seemed urgent, Belle seemed to agreed that I should have, she encouraged me to" said Emma, defensively

-"I know. That's why I'm thinking about firing her"

-"What? No"

-"Do you think I shouldn't? Ruby would be heart broken I know." She then stopped and looked deeply in thought. "Fine. I won't fire her. But from now on I'll come see you here as often as I like and you will great me warmly" offered Regina, then she smiled sweetly

-"I can't stop you from coming here. But do not count on the greetings"

-"I guess that's a no for Belle then"

-"Jerk" replied Emma, then took a sip of her hot cocoa. Regina was immediately captivated by the trace of whipped cream that stayed in Emma's lips. The blonde non the wiser. Not one for self restrain, Regina got up from her seat, held Emma's face towards her and slowly kissed the blonde in the lips, cleaning off the cream with her tongue.

Emma snapped to attention and moved backwards. She couldn't stop the rush that spread from her neck to her face. Regina stared at her lips, debating if going in for more. Emma stared at Regina in return. No. She couldn't allow this to progress, even if that's all she wanted at the moment. Before Regina could make up her mind, Emma got up and left her behind.

.

.

The following day Regina found Emma in the middle of rehearsal. She sat down and looked at her from a distance. Emma was really good, she fought with August with surprising agility and calculated movements. Regina was entranced. She wondered why she couldn't stay away from her. Why she keept coming back from more, when Emma clearly didn't want her to. She thought about the Alive in Wonderland's syndrome, something she had read about recently, she thinks she might have it. How else can she explain her sudden fascination with Emma? Her inability to push her from her mind? How else can she explain her world transforming around her when she's in her company? The world seems happier, its sounds clearer, its colors brighter. If there's clearly something wrong with her. She had never experienced anything like it before. She makes a mental note to ask Killian what it feels like to fall in love. For academic purposes, of course.

Once the rehearsal was over Regina joined Emma and her crew while they had lunch. She sat with them, she felt good to be surrounded by familiar faces

-"Where's August? Is he not eating with you all?"

-"He's busy filming a horse riding scene for a new film, why?" Regina considered this

-"He's too busy to eat because he's running in a horse, right after fighting with you for a good hour .. Why bother doing work like this, I don't understand it, you can't get rich from it, you won't get famous, if you are not careful you could turn disabled, or even die .. Why do this kind of work?" Emma looked at her, seriously "Is this about pride?" The brunette continued, not the least intimidated by Emma's angry expression. "No one acknowledges you, they will only remember the main actor, so what is there to be proud of?" She looked around to see everyone was listening up "Am I wrong?"

-"You are not wrong" Emma answered her. "But he will remember me" Emma said while pointing at her friend who was sitting right in front of her "and so will him, and him" and looking but at Regina "and I will remember them too"

-"ok" Regina relented "fine, but so what? What if a few people will remember you? Does that make any difference?"

-"How many friends will remember you? Friends who would hurt their arms and their heads in your place and do it happy to avoid you getting hurt. How many friends do you have who will smile while doing it?"

Regina thinks about this seriously. No one comes to mind. Not even Killian

-"I honestly don't understand why you keep looking down at us" Emma continued, she had been wanting to say this to her since she learnt of how she had treated her crew while being in her place "This work makes our hearts beat faster, our lives more meaningful. Who are you to judge what we do? You have no right"

.

.

.

The following day Regina woke up in a familiar bed, not her own, she noticed right away, Emma's. She slowly got up, inhaled Emma's scent lingering in her pillows and then quickly wondered if they had switched bodies again. She touched her hair to confirm, no, still her own. She looked around and saw August sleeping next to her, upside down. She then jumped out of bed, barely suppressing a yelp

Emma came running from the kitchen. She looked at Regina, even with a serious case of bed head, her make up almost completely gone, and wearing her wrinkled clothes from the day before, she still managed to look gorgeous, regal even. How's that fair? She wondered

-"What is it?"

-"Why am I here?

-"Hangover huh? Go wash your face

-"Miss Swan, why am I here! She pressed

Emma crossed her arms and look pointedly at her "Why do you think you are here? Think carefully" and then went back to the stove. Regina called after her

-"If I'm asking clearly I don't remember .." Then it came to her

Once August had returned from his shooting he took all the team out for dinner and drinks. Regina had come along. Once there, Regina and August had engaged in a game of chicken the one determined to out drink the other. They continued at it even when it was only four of them else

-"I'm having breakfast at Emma's tomorrow" proudly announced a very drunk Regina. Tim, the four person in the group cheered her on

-"Good for you, that's definitely end game if you managed it"

-"Absolutely not" interrupted August

-"Yeah I don't think right" replied Tim, always supportive of his friend

-"Why the hell not?" Asked Regina "I've already slept over at her place so many times"

-"Hey!" Finally intercepted Emma. The only sober person at the table "Let's call it a night"

They agreed. Since they were close to Emma's apartment, Regina and August walked her there. Tim left in a cap. Once there Regina tried to go in but August stopped her

-"This is as far as you go Regina"

Unamused Regina replied "This here is my house" while trying to remain in one place. She wasn't successful "I'm telling you I used to live here" and then to Emma's embarrassment "I wore her underwear you know. I washed her body and brushed her teeth three times a day"

Emma grabbed Regina towards her and covered her mouth with her hand "Stop that"

-"Emma why is she being so whinny! Tell her to go home"

-"Alright August, you need to relax too"

As Regina's memory cam back, she felt August slowing regaining consciousness

-"What happened? Where am I? Is this your house?" Regina looked at him, amused, happy to learn it was his first time there

-"Your head ought to hurt. And you will feel disgraced shortly. I sympathize" they then looked at each other and then down, the realization hit them then, both ready for the ground to open up and swallow them

August got up and found Emma in the kitchen setting up the table for breakfast

-"Can I help with anything?" Emma looked at him, understanding and pity in her eyes

-"Sit down, this will help with the hangover"

Then Regina came out of the restroom "Did you get rid of my toothbrush?" Emma looked at August, panic in her eyes

-"Why would you look for your toothbrush in here?" She asked while grinding her teeth. She threw a white towel at her

-"Can you hand me the blue one instead? It's my favorite"

August searches for Emma with his eyes. She looks at him "She must still be drunk"

.

.

.

When the three of them were exiting her house right after, they saw a happy looking Killian waiting for the in the parking lot

-"Surprised" he yelled

-"What are you doing here" asked Regina, fast annoyed

-"I came here to kidnap Emma" and to the blonde "Hi Emma, you weren't answering your phone so I came in person"

-"I apologize, it was a hectic morning"

-"Worry not luv, just know you are the first woman to not answer my call"

Regina rolled her eyes. Killian recognized August from the Puerto Rico shoot

-"I'm glad to run into you. I actually wanted to ask you about hiring Emma as my personal trainer. Would that be ok?"

-"Do you need to practice action moves?" Asked August, not pleased by the request

-"Something like that" he replied ambiguously. And then pointing at his car "Shall we, luv? This has to be the sweetest kidnap you've ever been involved in"

August and Regina both turned around surprised to see Emma gigging. Emma stopped

-"You ARE just laughing to be polite, right?" Emma ignored her

-"Can I go, August?" The older guy reluctantly agreed.

Once Emma was gone with Killian, Regina said to him "How could you just let her go?

-"Why didn't you do anything?

-"You are the one with the muscles. You should have stopped him and I would have provided you with free legal representation"

-"What makes you think we are on the same side?"

-"United we stand, divided we fall. Never heard of it?"

.

.

.

Emma was sitting down having coffee with Killian when she received an unexpected, and frankly unwelcome phone call. Cora wanted to meet with her right away.

Emma excused herself from Killian and promised to get back in touch with him with a proper schedule and routines for his upcoming shoot. Killian agreed and let her go. He then called Regina and gave her the heads up. This was not going to end well.


	10. Chapter 10

.

 _"Alice: Would you tell me, please, which way I ought to go from here?_

 _The Cheshire Cat: That depends a good deal on where you want to get to._

 _Alice: I don't much care where._

 _The Cheshire Cat: Then it doesn't much matter which way you go._

 _Alice: ... So long as I get somewhere._

 _The Cheshire Cat: oh, you are sure to do that, if only you walk long enough."_

Lewis Carroll, Alice in Wonderland

..

..

..

CHAPTER TEN

.

.

.

Killian had been telling Emma about his need to learn rock climbing 101 asap for he had been hired to be the face of a notorious sporting clothes company when he heard the Jaws theme song coming from Emma's pocket. He was about to comment on it when Emma's facial expression warned him against it. She excused herself to take the call, but he heard enough to know who was in the other end. He didn't say so to Emma and graciously allowed her to quickly leave to "run an errand." As soon as she left, he called Regina to let her know that Cora was, predictably, up to no good.

.

.

.

.

Emma could no longer keep still under the unnerving stare of Cora Mills. She had been sitting in front of her, in the older lady's pretentious living room for ten interminable minutes. Neither willing to step down "Did Regina return the money to you?" Finally inquired Emma, politely, tentatively. Satisfied with Emma's portrayed weakness, Cora started:

-"And why would MY daughter return the money YOU spent? Is she your personal wallet now, Miss Swan? Tell me ungrateful child, what exactly do you want? Just name your price already. I will not allow this .. absurdity go on any longer"

-"Ma'am I seriously did not take your money. That's the reason I came here today, I want to make that clear" replied Emma, eyes determined

-"Who took it then? Interrupted Cora "Did you leave your soul at home when you came to pick up the money?" Asked Cora, sarcasm luring from her skin

Yes! Wants to scream Emma, frustrated, instead she looks down, defeated. Emma regrets right away having come to meet with Cora. She had hope she could apologize and reassure her that she wasn't after Regina's money. But that's not what Cora wanted to hear at all. The brunette just wants Emma out of her life and more importantly, her daughter's; and Emma understands why, of course, money, power, status, she has none of it. She knows she can't be with Regina because of it. It's unfair but when has life been fair to her. She's about to tell this to Cora, who has not even blinked the whole time she's been there, exasperated as she is, when they both hear Regina's high heels echoing through the house.

Emma looks up, relieved. Cora looks down, unamused.

-"What is going on in here, mother?

-"Surely you can guess darling. You know very well I can not let this continue"

-"You have no reason to treat Miss Swan badly, mother" said Regina, knowingly

-"I have every reason to, child. You and I had a deal, you will not shame this family farther"

-"Mother, you are wasting your energy. It's not like I intend to marry her"

Emma swallowed. She hadn't know what to expect when Regina arrived, but surely this was not it. Why was the brunette being so crass? She was the one coming after her every day after she clearly told her she wasn't interested. Emma wants to get up right away and leave the two hateful brunettes behind, but her legs won't obey her, so she remains in place, listening to Regina while she breaks her heart

-"Why did you bother creating drama by calling her in? Only interfere if it ever comes to the point where I'll live or die for this woman. Stop me then. This is only a phase. Can't you just wait it out, mother?"

Emma's heard enough. She tries to catch Regina's eye. To tell her to stop it. But Regina refuses to look at her, she's engaged in a battle of chicken with Cora and neither seems willing to back down

-"Are you serious Regina? Is this how you really feel?"

-"Have you ever heard of me not keeping my word, mother? You've taught me better."

Cora smiles, Regina goes on "Later on, if I tell you that I rather die than not marry her, you should intervene then. Stop me then"

-"Is that so?" Cora asked Emma "Do you feel the same way?" Emma is taken aback, but she recovers fast and replies

-"Your daughter seems to be confused ma'am" and then looking at Regina "She seems to think I'm someone she can be with temporarily, but in reality I find her lacking. I'm not interested in her at all, not even for a temporary relationship. She knows this well"

Regina looks hurt at this, but schools her expression. Cora fails to control herself

-"What? She asks, pride hurt

-"Your daughter has an interesting type. I've tried being angry at her, ignoring her, bluntly asking her to leave, humiliated her, but the more I reject her the more she seems to want to come back"

Regina looks at Cora, panicky. She doesn't know how to control this conversation any longer. She knows her mother will not stand for anyone talking back at her. She wills Emma to calm down, to back down. But the blonde looks fierce, green eyes determined

-"Ok that's enough" she tries

-"You did what? Humiliate ..? How dare you?"

-"I know you've been spying on me. Maybe you should try spying on her instead. I would appreciate greatly if you watched her every move and prevent her from coming after me again"

-"I don't know why I expected better of you Miss Swan, you are as lowly as they come, street rat who doesn't know when to shut up and take their place. I do not want to see you ever again. Do you hear me? Stay away from us. Regina, come" she finished as she stormed out.

Regina looks at Emma, she can tell how hard the blonde is fighting her tears

-"Come'on Emma. Let me give you a ride" Emma walks pass her, Regina reaches for her hand

-"Let go of me, you psycho!" Regina steps back, shocked by the outburst

-"Emma please, let me explain"

-"There's nothing to explain. I heard you loud and clear. If you want me temporarily, does that automatically make me disposable to you? Do I look easy to you?" Regina stays still. Eyes regretful, ashamed

-"Listen carefully" continue Emma, tears down her cheeks. "I no longer want to stay near you. Not even for a second. I'm warning you. Don't ever touch me again. Don't come after me"

-"Emma" chokes out Regina, sensing this time might be the last time she looks at those passionate green eyes. She wants to cry too

-"I honestly want to hit you right now, but I'm trying to remain courteous to someone I was once a little interested in." Regina breathes deeply, tries to compose herself

-"I understand Emma. I understand how you feel. But can you hear me out too?"

-"What can you possibly have to say?"

-"You know I couldn't take your side in front of my mother, right? It would have made her even more mad at you, more intent on getting rid of you. I'm doing the best I can. Can't you see that?"

-"Just because I see it it doesn't mean you didn't hurt me"

-"I'm sorry" Regina tries to reach for Emma again. The blonde takes a step back

-"Don't apologize. You don't mean it at all. Good bye Regina. I hope you find a woman your mother approves of, that's what you deserve."

.

.

.

.

.

Killian gets off the phone with Regina. He's surprised to hear her cousin sound so remorseful. If he didn't know any better he would think she's in love. He feels bad for her. Cora will never approve. There's no way Regina can get what she wants. Might as well just give up now. He told her as much.

He looks up and sees Peter P. Looking back at him, expectant

-"That's it then. No apology?"

-"I'm as much a victim as you, mate. You know it well"

-"You have no respect for the arts whatsoever"

-"My career is the one that took the hit. But anyways, let's forget about this minor incident. I still want to work with you luv. Sign with me. I'm on a point in my career where is time to give back. Help me help you"

-"You are a bit too late I'm afraid. I've found another company, the person bearing the contract should be coming here soon. In fact she's right there"

-"Milah?"

-"You guys know each other"

-"More than we should, darling. Anyway, do you mind? We have important matters to discuss"

-"Matters? What matters? Asked Killian

-"Here's the contract. You will find everything as we agreed" the brunette said while taking a seat in between the men.

-"Thank you ma'am"

-"Please don't call me ma'am"

Peter P. Looks at Killian while he address Milah "I'll go through it and let you know, ma'am"

-"Why are you signing a contract with her?

-"I find that this older woman at least appreciates the arts"

-"older.." Milah sights.

Peter P. takes the contract and leaves them behind. "I'll read it through and get back to you."

.

.

-"I know you are doing this because you know I wanted to get him" says Killian, easy smile on his face

-"You did? I guess we have similar taste in music. I feel so bad now" Milah says sweetly "You are already mad at me for leaking your song"

-"Was that really you?" Asks Killian, serious again

-"You said it was me, so I guess it was"

-"Don't try to be evasive, luv. Who else would be so enthusiastic about ruining me?"

Milah looks at Killian. Walls up, willing him to take the bait

-"Why didn't you reveal this side of you from the beginning? Had I known you were like this I would have not felt as bad." And then "You are the worst thing that happened in my life"

.

.

.

.

.

Emma passed the first round of auditions. Along with other 40 people. She was happy and determined to keep going. Next step was an action video featuring her. Emma was thrilled.

A couple of weeks had passed by and Regina had stayed away from Emma. Emma was happy the brunette had done so, and only a little bit disappointed. She passed her days training hard for the demo, but sometimes she still caught her self thinking of hugs under the rain and cappuccino kisses.

Emma went to August to invite him to dinner, along with the rest of the guys, to celebrate her good news

-"I'm busy tonight, go ahead and have a good time though"

-"What about tomorrow? We can do it tomorrow instead?"

-"I'm busy tomorrow, and the day after" Emma is taken aback by the retort. Was August mad at her? He went on, calmly

-"if you are doing this because you are worried, you don't need to be. I think that we need some distance and time between us"

-"I'm sorry. I'm not sure what you are talking about, August"

-"Emma you were probably right. I think it's good to draw a clear line between us two. I thought I was doing a good job at concealing it but you saw right through me, I just hope you won't make me feel sorry about it. Can you just focus on work as if you didn't hear or see anything? I will not let my feelings be found out again"

Suddenly it's too clear what is going on. Emma can't believe Regina would go so low as to mess with August, she clearly asked her to not interfere with her affairs. Emma wants so badly to confront a Regina. Go and yell at her. Before she loses her will she gets into her yellow bike and drives towards the brunette.

.

.

.

.

.

Regina hates Christmas decorations, she never cared much for the Christmas tree her employees set in front of her house everyday. But this year she finds herself helping them set it up. She hates Christmas decorations but she suspects Emma would love them, after all the brunette seems to like everything she despises. So she helps out hoping to feel closer to Emma.

Regina contemplates the tree after her employees are gone, she thinks of Emma, she doesn't seem to be able to think about anything else. The Christmas lights twinkle and remind her of the blonde's eyes. Of wet tears running down high cheeks. The decorations are colorful, homey, they remind her of small bedrooms shared with unknowing roommates. She wants to go to Emma, look at her, hug her. Apologize. She misses her terribly and she doesn't know what to do about it. How to be in her life without causing her anymore pain. She doesn't know how. Her heart aches thinking she won't see Emma ever again.

Then she turns around and there she is. Golden locks hastily tied in a pony tail. Eyes furious.

-"Are you real?" Tentatively asks the brunette "Are you really here?"

-"Are you kidding right now?"

-"Based on your furious eyes, it must really be you" Regina smiles

-"How can you smile after making me look like such a fool?"

-"What are you talking about? Asks Regina while turning back to look at her tree, not ready to fight with Emma again

-"What the hell did you say to August?!" Oh. That's what she's mad about. Regina is disappointed. She was hoping Emma would like to talk about them

-"That's what you came? To talk about your director?" Asked Regina, slightly hurt. In reality she's happy Emma is here at all. So she plays along "I told you he liked you. So I took him off your back and told him to not confess his feelings for you. You are welcome"

-"You did what?!" This was worse than what Emma had anticipated. She can't believe Regina would tell August to keep his feelings for himself. That's vicious, cruel even

-"It's not like you guys would have worked out anyway"

-"You don't think you did anything wrong, do you? I've known August for twelve years. He's my director, my mentor, my parent, my sibling. My only support. He's the person I respect the most. What I have with him is not the kind of relationship a person like you can just joke around and ruin"

-"I didn't ruin anything. I just cleared some things up. It was for the best. You would not have known how to handle it otherwise"

-"How I chose to handle it is my problem. Mine and his. Not yours"

-"So what are you saying? You are going to date him now? Do you like him that way?"

-"And what if I do? Now that I know how he feels, thanks to you may I add, I might just make my-"

Regina took Emma's face and pressed her lips to hers, fast, desperate. Too shocked to do anything else Emma remained in her place. Tentatively Regina eased the strength of her hold. She licked Emma's lower lip and was delighted to be granted access to her mouth. She felt Emma's hands tremble at her sides. Emma let a moan escape as Regina ravished her mouth. This kiss was nothing like the first. This was desperate, it felt like Regina was in the desert and Emma was the only source of water. Like Regina was drawing and Emma was her only means to the surface. Regina knew it would feel this way. She's never shared this passion with anyone else. Emma felt Regina's tears in the mix. That sobered her up and reluctantly she pulled away.

Regina looked at her, heart in her throat. Her hands still around the blonde's face. Emma touched her lips, eyes questioning. The blonde was scared of what she had felt, everything in her told her to run, to get out of there right away, before her instincts kicked in, she kissed Regina once more, sweetly. The realization that it was a good bye kiss not lost to either of them. She smiled sadly at her one last time and then ran off. This was not supposed to have happened. It must not happen again.

.

.

.

.

.

Regina had not been able to think about anything else but the kiss. She didn't even bat an eye when she heard her aunt had been at the department store talking to Gaston that morning. She knew they were planning something but she could not make herself care. Regina had tried calling Emma, but to no avail. Her numerous texts stayed on her phone, unanswered. She knew Emma was alive and well. Killian had told her he had gone rock climbing with her twice already. He said Emma seemed fine but avoided talking about the brunette with him. Regina was desperate to hear from her. She couldn't stay away much longer. She wanted to talk about the kiss. What had it meant? Did Emma feel the same way? Finally Regina decided to call Ruby. She asked her to join her for dinner but to bring her closest friend with her. A double date of sorts. She asked the younger brunette to not tell her friend who was joining them.

Regina sat at the table with Belle at her side, Belle did not like Regina suddenly showing interest in Ruby, and she was glad to come to the dinner with her to watch them interact. When Ruby showed up with a skinny red head instead of Emma, Regina was disappointed.

-"I clearly asked you to bring your closest friend, dear"

-"I did. Were you expecting Emma? Our relationship is not what it used to be, unfortunately. This is Ariel. She's my best friend. We work together"

Belle and Regina both looked at them worriedly. Regina worried that she might have damaged Emma's relationship with Ruby the way she did with August. Was that why Emma was avoiding her? Something else to put into consideration.

Belle slightly jealous at the easiness Ruby and Ariel showed with each other. They had been on a couple of dates but they hadn't talk about being in a monogamous relationship. Was Ruby dating other people?

Regina looked at Belle and sensed her discomfort.

-"How much do you know about Ruby, Belle?"

-"Pardon?"

-"Ruby doesn't like sleeping with someone with her back to them" she said, looking at Ruby "She believes that breaking up with someone is the way to know if they truly belong together. So be aware. If she wants to go to McDonalds in the middle of the night, no point arguing with her, just go."

Ruby and Belle look at each other, both equally shocked. Regina went on. "When she goes to the bathroom she closes the door half way and asks you if it smells" Ruby covered her face, mortified. How could Regina possibly know that! Ariel laughed, also aware of her friends funny quirks. "After she washes her face, she uses up to ten lotions. She's running low on moisturizer so you might want to get it for her. Take good care of our Ruby, Belle" she finished, and then to Ruby "Don't come home early today."

.

.

.

Regina drove to Emma's house. She waited in her car for the blonde to show up. The lights in her house were turned off. Finally she sees her walking towards her door. She tries calling her again and sees Emma look at her name on the screen and hang up. Regina rolls her eyes and walks to her.

-"Emma I've been trying to reach you. Why have you been rejecting my calls?"

Emma looks up, surprised, she pulls her headphones off. "I am not at your beck and call Regina, I do not work for you"

-"And what makes you so righteous? You could at least look ashamed, you know? I caught you red handed"

-"Well I'm not. Move. You are on my way"

-"Move? Emma I need to talk to you. Stop acting like a child"

-"I'm not interested in talking to you right now"

-"Do you know how many hours I waited for you? With my personality and my social status, does that even make sense? Am I the only one feeling this way? I can't stop thinking about you! Am I alone in this?"

-"Are you saying this is my fault?"

-"Of course it is your fault Miss Swan. When I asked you if you knew Killian you could have said indeed I do, but I doubt he'd be looking for me, we don't know each other that way. Was that that hard? Instead look at where we ended!"

Emma can't believe the brunette's nerve. "You fool"

-"Yes, I'm a fool. You made me that way" Regina looks around. She's losing her calm and she doesn't like feeling so out of it. She straightens her impeccable dress. "But you just keep on living, meeting with Killian, going to action school. While my life is hanging by a thread and I'm so angry about this, and you seem so unaffected!"

-"What do you want me to do about it?"

-"So from now I want to do everything" Regina continues, Emma looks at her confused. What is Regina doing here anyway? She had been quite clear that what happened that night couldn't happen again. She had said good bye and meant it.

-"I want to wait like a fool outside your house for you. I want to hold your hand and take walks in the park. I want to buy you lunch and dinner and breakfast. I want to be there for you Emma. I want to be YOUR little mermaid. I'll be there for you for as long as you want me. Then I'll disappear when you don't. You said you couldn't be mine because you didn't love me. So I'll be yours. I'll be yours if you have me."

.

.

.

.

NOTES

How are you liking this so far? Please leave a note to share your thoughts, I want to know where we stand. Thanks


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Regina's life had been in turmoil ever since she laid eyes on Emma Swan. Her daily routine had been completely altered. She no longer spent hours in her library reading, she couldn't focus for longer than five minutes before green eyes appeared to hunt her. She stopped taking long walks around her estate, the calmness of nature no longer enough to appease her wondering mind. The absence of friends in her life had never felt so suffocating before, she had never needed someone to talk to without fearing repercussion, someone to watch tv with, to discuss the weather. She never knew how empty her life was until she met Emma Swan. Emma with her easy smile, her goofy jokes, her easy banter.

Not everything had changed for the worst though. Regina found that she didn't need to take her anxiety pills as often as before. Dr. Archie had been glad to find she didn't need a refill to her prescription at all. Regina seemed more relaxed, no longer so focused on fighting internal and external wars. He could tell there was something else in her life that was occupying her thoughts instead. Dr. Archie was thankful for whatever or whoever it was. After the accident Regina had been involved in when she was seventeen, he had feared she would never fully recover. Regina had woken up that night, in the hospital, with no memory whatsoever of the accident, and with a growing anxiety only strong medication seemed to mitigate.

Now Regina seemed to have it under control. She knew it was because she wasn't focusing on it too much. Before she used to let her anxiety control her life. She would drive her car without a roof, always, for fear of being in closed spaces. She never rode the elevator or entered small, crowded rooms. She always medicated herself before boarding an airplane, but mostly avoided them when possible. Now she has other thoughts occupying her mind. She still avoids closed spaces but now she only thinks about it after the fact, an afterthought in the back of her mind.

That was just one of the effects Emma Swan had had in her life. Regina saw things differently now. She sometimes catches herself looking at people and wondering about them, what their struggles are, their dreams. She wonders if they know Emma, if she's changed their lives too. She knows it is silly. Eight million people live in New York, there's no way Emma has had an impact on even one hundredth of them. But Regina can't think of anything else.

She wonders when was it exactly that she fell for the blonde. She thinks it might have been the day she hugged her under the rain, when they went back to their bodies. She swears she felt a connection to the younger woman then, a need to protect her from the world.

It could have been sooner, that first day when she saw her fighting five men by herself. She remembers how her blonde hair had caught the sun, how her eyebrows had wrinkled in concentration. She remembers how confident Emma had seemed, how precise her movements. Regina had been captivated immediately.

It could have been anytime in between, she thinks she falls for her every time Emma smiles at her. That sad smile that graces her face every time she thinks Regina isn't looking. Or when she laughs with Regina, or more accurately, at Regina. The way her eyes twinkle and her nose scrunches up. It's mesmerizing.

It doesn't matter when, Regina concludes. What matters is what comes next. Regina needs Emma in her life. She will not let others get in their way, not even her mother. Regina knows Emma loves her too. She has to, there's something in the way Emma looks at her that gives her hope. When Emma looks at her, hopeful, earnest, resigned, Regina's heart contracts. She can physically feel her heart contract.

So that's why she went to Emma two nights ago. Waited for her for hours and opened her heart to her. No more lies, no more games. She needed Emma to know how much she had changed. But more than anything, she needed Emma to accept her proposition. Regina knows she's lacking, that she can't give Emma everything she deserves, but she wants to try. She wants to take the first step, move forward together, until they can no longer fight the world. Because Regina knows that day will arrive eventually. She loves Emma but she's not strong enough to fight the world for her. She knows she couldn't possibly win.

There will be so many obstacles on her way, she knows, the first one will be her mother, she still doesn't know how to get around her, but for now she hopes the older woman will stay away after the confrontation they had, Regina is confident that she succeeded in appeasing her. Next will be her grandfather, he will take her mother's side of course, threaten to take her position away, her inheritance, then the rest of her family, they will all be eager to contribute to her fall of grace, earnest to step on her to get farther ahead. But Regina will not let it come to that. She will find a way. But first she needs Emma on board. She doesn't want to do this without her. She needs them to try, to give this a chance.

She told her as much that night, and was grateful Emma hadn't cut her off right away. She stood there, listened to her emptying her heart. Emma hadn't said much afterwards. Just looked at her sadly, resigned. Regina knew this was too much to dump on Emma at once. So she asked her not to say anything right away, she suspected her first impulse would have been to back down, to say no. And Regina was not ready to let go yet. So she told Emma to think about it. To reconsider. Thankfully Emma had agreed and Regina went back home. Hopeful. Resolute to make it work.

.

.

.

.

.

Regina had been wrong to think Cora would back down so easily. She realized her miscalculation too late though. She had been sitting down in her grand father's dining room with the rest of her family when she saw Milah come in on Cora's arm, she could feel Killian's unease when Cora announced Regina would be marrying Milah the following spring. When her grand father gave his seal of approval, all that was left to do was nod and smile for her mother. She almost wanted to get up and congratulate her on her bold but efficient move.

Killian had not been as complaint. He had left the table right away and after a while Milah had gone after him.

-"How far are you gonna take this? You are barely beginning, aren't you?"

-"Perhaps"

-"Why are you doing this Milah? You really shouldn't have come here"

-"I came because Regina's mom invited me. Couldn't really decline now, could I?"

-"Even if she had kidnapped you shouldn't have come here"

-"And why not! I wanted to come. I wanted to see you squirming in your seat, looking sad and miserable. "

-"What the bloody hell is your problem? What do I have to do for you to leave me alone? What do you want me to do?"

-"Before you can do that, you need to figure out why I'm doing what I'm doing, don't you think? Killian hesitated for a second, Milah went on "I know I've changed. I wasn't like this before, but thanks to you I've become capable of anything. What were you doing while I was changing like this?" Killian looked away, uncomfortable. He legitimately did not know what the fierce brunette was talking about

-"You know, a woman, no matter how ordinary can still become a queen, and no matter how precious, she can become a maid. It all depends on how she is treated. You want to know how far I'm going to take this? I guess you will find out the next time we see each other."

..

..

..

..

..

..

Killian was mad at Milah, mad at Cora, mad at life, but mostly Killian was mad at Regina. What was she thinking going along with this? Why was she being so weak? So when Regina had approached him later on that night, begging to talk to him and hoping to reassure him, Killian had taken her phone in front of her and asked Emma out. He had enjoyed Regina's sad eyes when she heard Emma agree to see him right away. He knew his cousin had been unsuccessful contacting the blonde

Now he sat in front of Emma, in a small, cheap restaurant on 32nd street

-"I can't believe you brought me here luv" said Killian while looking around the place

-"I've come here with plenty of people before, the food is really good" replied Emma, suddenly starving

-"Never with a celebrity, though, am I right?"

-"I brought a celebrity's cousin once" she said casually, Killian's face fell immediately "Does it count?"

-"I really don't want to talk about Regina right now, luv"

-"Did you guys fight?" Asked Emma, curiosity getting the best of her

-"Lets just say she did something to upset me"

-"Yeah, that sounds like her." She agreed "She's not very considerate" they both sipped at their drinks, both thinking about the brunette

-"You know, I've met plenty of women in my time, but I still don't understand them. The first and last woman I ever loved recently returned to my life, as a villain. I'm not sure what to do about it."

-"All the villains in life are just people who've been hurt. All women, on their own crazy, messy way, are just looking for someone to love them. It sounds like there is a misunderstanding between you two"

-"I know. But she won't talk to me and tell me what it is. And in all honestly, I'm afraid deep down that I already know. I'm afraid to find out it was me who did something wrong, who hurt her so badly she became this way."

Emma looks at Killian drink his sorrows away. She thinks about Milah. She knows she's who he's talking about. She hadn't liked the brunette much at first, but she had learned to respect her. A week before Milah had approached her and apologized for her irrational behavior. She seemed genuine so Emma accepted her apology. She had been surprise to learn Milah was willing to marry Regina knowing the older woman didn't love her. She had easily told her that if Regina was going to marry for money, then she wanted to be the one she chose, but that she was secretly hoping love would prevail after all. She considered telling Killian as much, but she suspected Killian wasn't ready to hear it. He had some issues to over come first.

..

..

..

..

..

A couple of days passed and Regina still hadn't heard back from Emma. She had called her a couple of times but the blonde hadn't picked up. Regina hated that they had regressed to that. She called Tim, and found out they were going to be at a resort in the outskirts of New Jersey in a sort of retreat for the academy for the weekend. She decided to tag along. When she arrived at the site Emma had been surprised to see her.

While Emma was wearing hiking boots and several layers of sweaters, Regina wore high heels, a purple fitted dress and a knee length black coat. She stood up like a sore thumb, but Emma didn't tell her to leave so Regina didn't mind it at all.

The first group activity was hiking. After settling down in the hotel the group hastily got ready for the adventure. August and Emma led the way, and as much as Regina wanted to keep up, she ended up sitting down at the side of the trail waiting for everyone to come back. She was frustrated and humiliated and exhausted, but sat there anyway. Eventually Emma made it back and took pity on the freezing brunette, she extended her hand and walked back the rest of the way with her. Regina counted it as a victory.

Back in the hotel the group split in two. They had reserved a big suit for the men and a single bedroom for Emma. August had tried to get an extra room for the brunette but Regina had insisted the extra expense wasn't necessary "We will behave, dear" she told him and refused to hear anything else on the matter.

Regina took a long shower before joining the blonde in their queen bed. After leaving the bathroom having changed into her pajamas already, she noticed that Emma was on her side of the bed pretending to be asleep. Regina found it amusing that Emma was so shy. They had seen their respective bodies already. They truly had nothing to hide. Regina was applying lotion to her calves when she felt Emma turn towards her "Sorry dear, did I wake you?" Emma blushed and reluctantly closed her eyes again. Regina smiled to herself. "Truly Emma, there's no reason to be so shy" "I know" replied the blonde. Emma sat down on the bed and pulled her knees to her chest.

"We don't have to talk if you are not ready Emma. I didn't come here to push you to give me an answer. I just wanted to see you. I've missed you"

"Yeah?" Asked Emma, tentatively. She had been fearing Regina wanted a final answer from her. She wasn't ready to reject her quite yet. Regina's confession that night had surprised Emma. She didn't think the brunette was capable of opening up her heart like that. Emma wanted to see more of that Regina. "Yeah" replied the brunette, smiling.

Regina sat next to her on the bed and brushed Emma's hair from her face, she put the golden locks behind fair ears. They looked at each other intensely. Eyes wondering from eyes to mouths. Regina smiled again. She moved her hand from Emma's face down her arm. Traced it with a single digit and smiled internally at the goose bumps she created. She then put her arm under the blonde's shirt and placed it right around her the blonde's heart. Emma caught her breath. Regina moved closer to her. "I loved your tattoo" she whispered. Emma placed her heart on top of the brunette's "you weren't supposed to see that." "Yeah well, I loved it." Emma's face morphed from startled to flirty. Noticing the new spark in the blonde's eyes and not ready yet to take things too far, Regina pulled back her hand from the blonde's grasp and moved it back to her face instead. She then kissed her sweetly on the lips "Good night Emma" The blonde was disappointed when the brunette turned her back to her. "Good night" she replied after a short while "Sweet dreams."

.

.

.

Waking up next to Regina felt surreal to Emma. Sometime during the night Emma had managed to throw herself half on top of the brunette. Emma was awoken by a light warm breath she felt on her nose, she slowly opened her eyes and was met by Regina's face closer than she'd ever seen it. She stayed there and took the opportunity to just look at the brunette. She seemed so small, lying there with her hair covering her forehead. Plump lips slightly open. The scar on her lip exposed. Long eye lashes resting peacefully on high cheeks. Emma had missed Regina. She had spent long minutes in front of her mirror tracing her features once. Now she traced them lightly and smiled when Regina reflexively crunched her nose.

.

.

.

Emma and Regina spent the next morning together giving each other shy smiles and yearning looks. August and the rest of the team had left earlier in the morning but they had chose to stay a bit longer. Regina chose to spend the time asking Emma about herself. They walked around the large estate while Emma told her of her childhood. Of her favorite memories with her dad. She didn't remember her mom much, she had died when she was only a little girl, but her dad she remembered clearly, she missed him dearly. Regina listened to Emma talk about her father as she felt her respect and love for the younger woman grow stronger. Emma was such a passionate person, full of love, full of life. Regina wanted nothing more than to stay close to her as long as she was able. Emma also told Regina about her dreams. She was very excited about the movie audition. Recently Emma had submitted her action video and was hoping to hear from them soon, the next rounds of auditions would be only 10 actresses who would learn a routine and perform it for the renown Hollywood director. Regina was confident Emma would get it. She had seen the blonde in action and knew she was the real deal. She wanted Emma so badly to succeed, but she also feared for her, her job was not something Regina could get behind easily, the risk of the blonde getting injured way too high for comfort.

.

.

.

That evening Regina dropped Emma back at her house and then went back to work. She was approving the last details for their company's Christmas party (a prestigious affair with only 50 VVIP attendees) when she received a worrisome call from Killian.

He had stopped by Emma's house to pick her up for their rock climbing session when he saw Cora's car on her driveway. When he went inside Emma's house he found Cora yelling at the younger woman who had broken in tears. While going up the stairs he heard Cora mocking Emma's upbringing and shaming her parents legacy. He didn't know much about Emma's parents but he understood why Emma had failed to defend herself. Cora was a vicious old lady and knew exactly how to cause the most damage. Killian had gone inside and asked Cora to leave Emma alone. Cora had seemed satisfied at her actions and left a crying Emma behind with a smile on her face.

Regina hang up immediately and drove to Emma's house. She didn't even try calling her for she knew Emma would not pick up. She stood in front of Emma's house but no one answered her pleads. She then went to the academy, she knew Emma sometimes slept there over night. But Emma wasn't there either. Frustrated Regina went to confront her mother instead.

-"What did you say to her mother? How did you abuse her this time?" Asked Regina, hand on her hair walking one side to the other on Cora's living room

-"I did what had to be done dear" responded Cora, cooly. She looked up from her magazine and at once put it down, she had been expecting her

-"Why would you go to her mother? Why couldn't you just come to me instead?"

-"So that you can nod obediently and then do whatever you want afterwards? I'm done with your rebellious strike Regina. You have no idea what you are doing child. How are you going to handle your grandfather's siblings you know they are all waiting for you to fail"

Regina had been expecting this. All her mother cared about was prestige and power "I will handle it mother. I know what I'm doing. Don't ever go near Emma again"

-"You think I want to waste my time with that skank? Do you like her that much? I'm disappointed in you Regina. She doesn't even want to see you! She thinks you are worthless"

-"Did she say that?"

Cora could not deal with this insolence any longer "Fine" she told her daughter "Do whatever you wish with that girl. Go after her, embarrass yourself in front of everybody. Go ahead, give up all your money, position, and power. Everything you have, give it up for her. Do you think I am going to accept her eventually? That I'll grow complacent with time, with age? You'll give me a grand child and I'll welcome you back with open arms? You are mistaken Regina. That woman will never be invited to this house. She will never belong to this family. So go ahead do whatever you want, but remember my words."

That night Regina went back to Emma's house and knocked on her door. But still the blonde refused to acknowledge her. So Regina went back to her car and waited outside her apartment building. When Emma left for work the next morning there Regina was. Hair and make up slightly out of place, but looking as regal as ever. Regina saw Emma walking towards her, face washed, eyes puffy and got out of the car at once

-"I told you before that I would do anything Emma. Waiting at your door over night is nothing to me now" Emma refused to meet her eyes so Regina went on "It was absolutely freezing last night, you probably didn't know" still nothing "Emma, look at me." She took a step closer "I thought about it all night and I still don't know how to properly apologize to you"

"You don't know how?" The blonde finally spoke "why? Have you ever even apologized to anyone before? Probably not. You are probably used to getting away with whatever you want all the time" Regina looked at her, ashamed, not ready to defend herself. "Your mother is a piece of work, you know? She used to make me stand and listen to her curse my existence in her fancy living room, now she does it in my own house too. Now I have to think about the words she said to me yesterday every time I eat, joke, breath in my house. So don't come and brag about your eight uncomfortable hours, when I have to live uncomfortably all the damn time" Regina looked down, she knew Emma would be hurt, and she wanted nothing more than comfort her, but how could she when it was her own mother who had cause the harm? "Please leave me alone to my miserable life now, Regina, just go and have fun in your pretty fairytale life" Regina couldn't do anything but please Emma on her request and watch the love of her life slowly walk away.

.

.

.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Emma had been avoiding Regina's calls all week. She read all her texts, and she wanted to reply to let her know she was ok, she really did, but she knew one text would start a conversation, which would be taken as an invitation to see each other and Emma wasn't ready to confront Regina yet, so she remained silent.

Emma had been thinking about Regina a lot. She knew she was physically attracted to her, the brunette was gorgeous, no doubt about it. But Emma found that her attraction to her was deeper than that. She liked Regina's personality, her wit, her presence, her sense of humor. And she liked spending time with her, she enjoyed the way Regina looked at her, like she couldn't possibly look away. When she is with Regina, Emma feels wanted, treasured, like she finally belongs. Emma does not know how or when it happened, but she is not happy to confess she even finds the brunette's flaws attractive.

If Regina had been anyone else, Emma knows she wouldn't be doubting herself so much, but Regina comes with a huge baggage. Her mother was only the tip of the iceberg. She knew Regina had a lot of enemies, she had seen up close the people that surrendered her did not wished her well. And maybe Regina deserved it, she wasn't exactly kind to any of them, but Emma was scared for her; she did not want Regina to lose everything she had work so hard to earn. And Emma suspected she hadn't seen the most of it. The blonde didn't have any family to compare Regina's to, but she didn't think family was supposed to be like that, a battlefield instead of a safe place. Emma thinks she's better off alone.

More than anything though, Emma feared that Regina might grow to resent her if things came to the worst. Regina talks a big game about disappearing once things reach unmanageable levels, but Emma knows the brunette by know, she knows she's not the type to step down, she knows Regina will give her everything, and that's what really scares the blonde. Will Regina end up hating her? Resenting her? Will Emma end up hating the brunette? Emma does not want to find out.

But she wants this. Why can't she ever have what she wants? Why must she always be dealt the lesser hand? Emma has had it. She must fight for what she wants. She knows it will not be easy, but she deserves it, Regina deservers it too. And Regina is worth it, she knows they would work together, she will make it work. She's ready to fight the world for what she wants. And what she wants is a fierce brunette who has done nothing but prove to her that she is loved. Emma wants Regina. She wants to hold her hand, laugh with her, argue with her, wake up next to her, she wants it all.

So she decides its about time she starts fighting for her happiness. She gets on her yellow bike and rides towards Regina, the cold air on her face pumping her on. Emma feels so liberated she wants to laugh, to scream, to run. She rides on.

When Emma gets to Regina's she notices right away that all the lights on her house are off. She walks next door and finds Killian's lights are off too. She's about to call Regina and ask her where she was when she hears music coming from one of the houses nearby. She walks to it and sees Regina through the big windows. She's wearing an elegant black skirt, a light rose blouse, and impossibly high back stilettos. She's surrounded by elegant people talking to each other, laughing, having a good time. She vaguely remembers Ruby talking about the Christmas party her department store had planned for VIPs and Emma's face falls when she realizes she will not be talking to Regina right now after all. She stays there for a minute, looks at Regina walking around the place like she owns it (well she probably does, Emma thinks). The blonde notices the way the other people look at the brunette, trying to catch her eye, to gain her favor, grinning when she looks their way. Regina feeds off the energy, she walks through the crowd like a queen among peasants. Emma's face falls, she doesn't think she would ever fit in such a scene. What had she been thinking?

Emma turns around to leave when she hears someone calling her name, she desperately wills it to not be Regina, feelings of inadequacy suddenly overwhelming her, and is therefore glad to see Killian confidently walking towards her instead. He is wearing an elegant tuxedo, black shirt, black tie, the ever present eye liner and, is that an earring? Huh

-"Emma! Are you here to see Regina? She will be glad to see you, luv"

-"Yeah. I was. But I think I will come back tomorrow instead" replies the blonde while trying to walk pass him

-"Nonsense luv, come along. You have something to say, no better time than right now"

He takes her hand and pulls her to the other direction, to the opposite side from the party. He gets his phone out and instructs someone on the other end to have a dress ready for Emma along with a hair and make up artist. Killian hangs up and winks at her

-"I'll be your Fairy Godmother today, luv"

..

..

..

Milah didn't know what to think of Killian lately. He had showed up at her office a week before and sat with her while he peeled almonds to feed her, he had claimed he had been thinking about her a lot and had realized there was not much he remembered from their time together and that he was determined to remember every single detail. She had told him she's never liked almonds and he was probably thinking of someone else, defeated Killian had walked out.

Milah had recently found out that Killian's problematic song had indeed been leaked from her office. A careless intern had inadvertly uploaded a file to a public domain and the song had been attached to it. It was not done with malice but she knew Killian would not see it that way, he had no reason to believe otherwise.

When she told him as much, Killian had simply dismiss the confession, claiming he already knew she had done it and he did not wish to talk about it again. He didn't even hear her whole explanation.

Milah's best friend had told her that Killian reached her out recently and had asked her questions about their time together. She had explained to him Milah hadn't gone abroad with Killian's friend, like he had assumed in the first place, but simply had gone by herself. Milah asked her what Killian had been after, but her friend had not been able to guess his motives.

So Milah wasn't sure what to expect of Killian anymore, and she did not like feeling like she didn't have the upper hand. So Milah finds herself looking for Killian in the small crowd of the party, she finds that she wants badly to see him

-"He's not here yet" Milah turns around and finds a dashing Regina looking playfully at her

-"I wasn't looking for him actually, just checking out the competition darling"

Regina was about to tell Milah she hadn't said who "him" was when her eyes caught sight of the newcomers. Regina was left speechless. Milah looked at Regina holding her breath and turned around, fast intrigued, only to see Killian and Emma coming in together.

Emma was wearing a gorgeous black and gold dress that accentuated her curves perfectly and put her fit arms on display, her golden curls fell cooly around her face, her make up light but detailed. She looked amazing.

Regina couldn't take her eyes away. Emma smiled at her, sweetly, shy. Regina felt Milah walk past her and absently noticed Killian walking next to her, Regina took that as her cue to go on and walked towards the expectant blonde.

-"Emma, you look .."

-"I know"

-"What are you doing here?"

-"I honestly was waiting for you outside when my Fairy Godmother insisted I came in and gave you my answer"

-"You came here to answer me" Regina repeated to herself, suddenly nervous "I hope you don't have to disappear at midnight though" Emma went on

-"I promised your mom on my father's name that I would never see you again." Regina looks down, that can't possibly be Emma's answer, she couldn't have come all the way here for that, she internally reasons

"But while my body complies my heart doesn't seem to be able to" Regina's face brightens up, Emma goes on "I know its not going to be easy, I know that if I continue to see you I will be hurt some more, but being hurt by seeing you would be less painful than being hurt by not seeing you" Emma passes her hand through her hair, nervous again, she can sense everyone looking their way, she looks at Regina, she seems unaffected by the onlookers so she follows her lead and goes on:

"So that is my answer. But I don't want to be you little mermaid, Regina. So now you answer me, is that all I am to you?

Emma and Regina look at each other, their eyes having their own private conversation, but Emma needs to hear it out loud, she needs Regina to make it real.

"I've never met anyone as amazing as you, Miss Swan. You drive like a car racer, you beat up burglars and stand up for injustices, your body is full of scars and you wear them proudly, you love fully, give freely. I can't imagine ever walking away from you." Regina reaches for Emma's hand "That's my answer."

The mood suddenly changed in the party, Killian had gotten to the piano and had started playing one of his first album's songs. Regina recognizes it as the one he had dedicated to Milah once upon a time, when they first had met. Regina pulls Emma to the dance floor and slowly rocks her body against hers. Emma smiles sweetly at her, she feels elated, at home at last.

Regina is intoxicated by Emma's proximity. She's delighted by her presence, she can't believe what had happened tonight, she's afraid she will open her eyes and realize she had been dreaming it all along, so she holds Emma tighter while the younger woman puts her head on her shoulder. Emma smells of soap and lemon, of fresh mornings and new beginnings. Regina looks up and holds her face in her hands. Emma looks down at Regina while the brunette unapologetically stares at her mouth. Emma knows Regina wants to kiss her, but she can still feel everyone staring at them, she looks around and sees Milah standing next to Killian, she smiles proudly at her, encouraging her, Emma looks back at Regina and lightly nods. Regina smiles brightly at the gesture, as she closes the gap between them. Emma thinks there was a collective gasp, but truly how could she care? Regina kisses her like nobody is watching, like they are all that matter, and right then and there, they are.

Emma didn't want to stay at the party much longer. The weight of the night finally catching up to her. So she let Regina reluctantly leave her side and greet some more people by herself, while she waited for her by the now abandoned piano. Milah came by to say hi briefly, but left again when she saw Killian looking for her. Finally the brunette came back for her and led her outside. They walked together towards Regina's car which was parked outside of her house. She felt the cold breeze on her face and remembered her trip there, it had ended better than she had expected.

-"How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you've ever tasted?" Prompted Regina

-"Got anything stronger?"

They walked into the familiar living room and Emma led them to the library instead. "This is my favorite room in the house" she said while sitting in the couch closer to the fire place. "I've spent a lot of time in here actually."

"Likewise" responded Regina while handing her a glass with bourbon. She sat next to Emma and took a sip. Emma grabbed her glass and without even drinking from it, put it aside. She then reached for Regina who had just put her own down. Where their earlier kiss had been calm and promising, this one was needy and wild. Emma had often dreamed about Regina like this, unguarded, receptive, eager. Regina did not hesitate to reciprocate, immediately tracing Emma's lower lip with her tongue. Regina moved to Emma's impossibly long neck, which had been taunting the brunette all night. She kissed it while moving her hands to the back of the blonde's dress where she easily found the zipper. Emma snapped to attention and helped the brunette on her task. Regina looked down at her and found that the blonde was not wearing a bra. "Beautiful" she whispered and once more reached for the blonde's lips, hands fiercely massaging her breasts.

Emma had her hands on the brunette's hair, she wanted to take Regina's blouse out but she didn't want the brunette to ever stop kissing her, so instead she moved her right hand to the brunette's tights and slowly made her way up. With every inch gained she could feel Regina getting more desperate on her ministrations. Having this effect on the older woman was intoxicating, she couldn't get enough.

At some point Regina had laid down in the couch completely while pulling Emma on top of her, she had her right leg folded giving the blonde an ample angle to reach her destination. She could feel Regina stirring underneath her, desperately seeking more friction. She disentangled herself from her embrace and decided to give her what she wanted.

Emma slowly step out of her dress and then raised Regina's skirt all the way up, all the while making eye contact with the brunette. Emma loved the way Regina couldn't stay still, how her bright, hungry eyes conveyed everything they were feeling right now.

Regina felt Emma's tongue on her and she couldn't stop the moan that escaped her lips. She moved her left hand towards her mouth but instead it ended on the blonde's head. "Emma, please" Emma smiled smugly and at once put two fingers inside the brunette. She moved them in and out while simultaneously sucking on the brunette's clit. It didn't take long before Emma felt more than heard Regina's release.

Eager to reciprocate Regina pulled Emma up and efficiently switched places with her, without much preamble the brunette pumped two fingers inside of the blonde, delighted at how fast Emma adjusted to the intrusion. Emma begged for more and Regina, happy to oblige, added a third digit. Emma came while Regina ravished her mouth, and then again while Regina moved down to her neck, and then lower to her breasts. Regina stopped there and traced Emma's tattoo under her left breast. It read "fierce" Regina loved it, she loved how perfectly it defined Emma, she looked up and saw the blonde staring down at her "I got it after I joined August's academy. It reminds me of my dad, he always taught me to fight for what I wanted, I realized I wasn't honoring him by not fighting for you. I came here tonight because I wanted to be fierce again, I want to fight for you" Regina felt her tears fall down her cheeks. How had she gotten so lucky? Emma cleared the brunette's tears gently with the side of her right hand and pulled her up in a overwhelming embrace.

After Regina regained function of her body she reached for the blonde's hand intending to take them upstairs to her bedroom. But Emma was not ready to spend the night yet, so instead she kissed Regina sweetly and told her she had to go. Regina was not happy to see her go, but she knew not to push Emma, so she called her driver and had him take Emma (along with her bike) back to her apartment.

Once Emma was gone Regina took out her iPhone and texted the blonde "I love you" and then right after "Get home safe, beautiful" Emma looked down at her phone and couldn't help the grin splitting her face. No regrets.

..

..

..

Three days later Regina was still on cloud nine. Belle noticed her boss's unusually elated demeanor and was glad for it. She had been worried the day before when Regina had came in to work (to everyone's surprise, no one remembered when was the last time Regina had come in on a Monday) and demanded she tracked down all the business magazines they were subscribed to and see if she found any news about her in them. She then had lock herself in the office and closely studied the market's fluctuations all day long.

But today Regina seemed more relaxed, she must have not found anything dissatisfactory, Belle hoped. Belle asked Regina what had brought about her good mood and the older woman only smiled and shrugged her shoulders. Belle chose not to tell her to not bother to try to hide it for everyone already knew about what had happened with Emma at the party. Not only did they all know, but it was all anyone talked about now. Belle heard it first from Ruby, she had been working at the event and saw first hand when Emma had come in and taken Regina in her arms. To hear her say it, Regina had gravitated to the blonde right away and had never taken her eyes from her for the rest of the night. Ruby also told her they had left together that night and so Belle understood why her boss was suddenly in such a good mood. She was legitimately happy for her.

After the awkward dinner she had been to with Ruby, she thought she wouldn't be hearing from the younger brunette again, but luckily Ruby had decided that since Belle already knew so much about her (and was not put off by any of it) they should move on with their relationship. Belle had been delighted. She was genuinely grateful to her boss and truly hoped her relationship with Emma worked out, for everyone's sake.

The brunette left her office early and went to pick Emma up at the action academy. She had a surprise for the blonde. She told her as much when Emma greeted her, shyly. They got into the Mercedes and drove to the blonde's apartment. Regina covered the blonde's eyes as they entered her home.

Emma opened her eyes and saw with delight that Regina had decorated the whole place with white Christmas lights, white candles and fresh lilies. Emma looked at Regina questioningly

"From now on I don't want you to be in your house and have negative thoughts anymore, from now on i want you to think of this moment while you eat, joke and sleep. This is your safe place. I'm giving it back to you"

Emma couldn't thank Regina enough with words, she couldn't quite convey how much this meant to her. So instead she turned around in the embrace and kissed the brunette passionately, desperate, until she absolutely had to break for air. She hoped the brunette grasped what the kiss really meant, what she was not strong enough to say out loud.

"I love you."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Regina couldn't remember the last time she had been so utterly happy. She still couldn't stop thinking about Emma, but she found that she didn't mind it so much anymore. She was glad to space out and think about her girlfriend's bright eyes, the way they sparkle when Regina makes her laugh, the way they go from green to black when she's (not so subtly) checking her out. She thinks of Emma's face when she smiles, how it changes completely, her dimples become more prominent, her cheeks squeezable, sometimes she can't help but to pinch them, she knows Emma hates it, but she's so cute when she's mad. She can't help herself.

And Cora had seem to back off after their confrontation. She had not mentioned her arranged wedding to Milah again, and Regina hoped that matter will not resurface. She doesn't want to have to go above her mother and straight to her grand father. It is not ideal, but she knows he's the only one who can contain Cora. Regina does not know how things will turn out, but she knows that she can't let Emma go, she can no longer imagine her life without her. Emma complements her, she pushes her to be a better person, she inspires her to want to be one. Regina admires Emma's optimism, her drive, the way she goes through life giving her all and expecting nothing in return. She doesn't think she could go on without her.

But Regina is not naive, she knows the other shoe will soon drop and she wants to be prepared for it. So she called her assistant in in order to plan her next move but stopped short when she noticed Belle discomfort. "What's happened now?" Asked the older woman not looking forward to the answer. "Come'on Regina, you know very well what has happened. You've done it yourself." Regina, not one for games asked again "What's happened, Belle?" the younger woman, no longer intimidated by her soften boss replied: "How could you fire Ruby, Regina? I though you liked her! She is an exemplar employee. If you are having problems with Emma you shouldn't take it with Ruby. She deserves better than that and you know it!"

Regina, amused by Belle's outburst took a second to reply. "Alright Belle, first of all I do not appreciate your tone, secondly I would have hoped you knew me better by now, I said I didn't fire Ruby and I meant it. And lastly, and more importantly, who told you Emma and I were having problems? Did Ruby say something? What did she say exactly?"

"You didn't?" Asked the relieved assistant "Well she's packing her things right now, HR contacted her an hour ago."

Regina guessed immediately what the matter was and decided to deal with it in person. She got in her Mercedes and drove straight to her mother's house. She arrived at the same time than certain girlfriend of hers who, by the way, hadn't been answering her recent phone calls. She got out of the car before Emma could knock on her mother's door. "Emma! What are you doing here? Please let me deal with this, I believe I can handle my mother" The blonde did not step down "I'm talking to her, she went for Ruby now, next will be August, I can not let this continue" "Of course not" responded the brunette "I agree with you, but what is your plan right now? How are you planning on stoping my mother? Please let me handle it." Not impressed, Emma retorted "And what is your genius plan, Regina? Have you even gotten one?"

Before Regina could answer her, they felt a light rain pouring down on them. "Dammit!" exclaimed Regina "I need to cover my car, I can't have the leather seats getting wet" While the brunette moved towards her car, she felt a now familiar tickle coming from inside. "Oh no" She slowly looked up and, predictably found her own face looking back at her.

"This is really not a good time for this" said Emma, frustrated, while moving dark locks from her forehead. "What the hell, Regina!"

Having heard the commotion outside her door, Cora chose that moment to make an appearance "Just who I wanted to see" she greeted them coldly. "Come inside, both of you." Emma and Regina looked at each other hesitantly, and resigned followed after the scary brunette.

Once seated in the living room, once again Emma broke the silence. "Its cowardly to go after someone's friend" she said, Cora looked at her daughter and roller her eyes "You know very well dear that I do not play by the rules. Did you honestly expect a fair play in a situation like this?"

"But you are not very original" Interrupted Regina. Cora looked at the blonde sitting in front of her "First you went for my friend, then you'll go to my landlord, then to my work place, and finally you will try and force me out of the country. Isn't that accurate?"

"How did you know? Asked an impressed Cora "Have you been in a similar situation before?"

"Of course not" responded Emma. Cora looked back at her daughter. What had gotten into her? Why was she acting so weakly? "That's enough Regina" and then to the blonde

"Now that you know the plan, will you continue seeing each other? Will you let your friends pay the price for your insubordination?" She asked Emma

"No" Responded Regina "We will not" Both brunettes looked at her, one curious the other pleased. "Instead we will move in together" announced Regina in Emma's body

"What?" Asked both brunettes simultaneously

The blonde continued "I can not stay away from your daughter. If you stand in our way she might die of a broken heart."

Cora could not believe what she was hearing. "Broken heart?" she asked looking back at her gasping daughter

"Ruby has done nothing wrong, just because you are related to the president of the company, it does not mean you may fire whoever you wish without proper reasons. If you interfere with the personnel again I will have to contact the labor union." Regina turned to her left and saw Emma fidgeting with her hands, even when in another's person body she managed to look cute she thought. "If you continue to interfere with our lives, we will have no choice but to move abroad. Do you really want to live without seeing your only daughter?"

"Regina!" Called a flustered Cora "Are you going to let this woman talk to your mother like that?" Emma bit her lower lip before responding "I'm sorry mom. I stand behind Emma" then meaningfully looking to her right "I trust her."

.

.

.

After leaving a fuming Cora behind. Regina drove Emma back to her house. "You should pack your stuff now and let's be done with it"

"Are you crazy? There's more important matters to consider right now. What's going to happen with Ruby?" Asked Emma while they entered her house

"Don't worry about Ruby. Mother knows better than to interfere with the labor union, Ruby will be fine, she can't touch her" responded Regina while inspecting the apartment. Thinking about the last time she had been there

"That's good to hear. Did you know when she came home she didn't even tell me she had gotten fired. She told me she quit" said Emma while sitting down on her bed

"She probably didn't want to worry you, Emma" responded her girlfriend while taking her hand

"Yeah, anyways, what do you think is causing this?" Asked Emma while pointing between them "It has terrible timing"

"Let's see, it happened first in Puerto Rico, then at the police station and finally while at mother's, what do those occasions have in common?"

They looked at each other for two seconds when the realization hit them "it's the rain" finally said Emma. She pulled out Regina's iPhone from her blazer's pocket "It won't rain again for another week"

"A whole week without kissing? That's torture" Emma smiled at Regina's silliness "How did you manage to wait this whole time?" she asked fast amused "I have my ways" responded mysteriously the now blonde.

"This time around I feel like we are better equipped though, I am confident we can handle this, Emma."

.

.

.

Emma had sent her audition tape already and was expecting an answer from the Hollywood director in the next few days. Regina agreed to train with her in the mornings so that her body muscles would not go weak. She was not so eager, though, to agree to audition in the blonde's place if she happened to get the appointment before they had the chance to change back to their bodies. Eventually she begrudgingly agreed, in exchange Emma promised to pay attention to her office affairs, perfect her signature, and only sign the papers Regina explicitly told her to.

They also agreed to meet once a day to talk about their days and plan the following one.

Neither Regina nor Emma were happy about their current situation, but they both were grateful that they at least had each other. And were intent in making their relationship work.

.

.

.

Emma couldn't believe it was already Christmas Eve. She had told Regina she was going to spend the evening at the academy, where, like every other year, the guys got together and were each other's Secret Santas. Most of the guys at the academy came from other parts of the country and had no one else to spend it with. Emma was grateful she got to spend the day with her "family."

When she got there she was surprised to see the usually empty training room fully decorated with Christmas lights, there was also a huge tree in the middle of it, surrounded by several pretty looking gifts. She called Tim and asked him what was going on. She had never seen the place looking so festive before "Don't pretend like you don't know Regina. Emma already told us all about it." "Emma is here?" "Yeah she's right over there" and before Emma could head towards the blonde "Thank you, really. I knew I liked you for a reason"

"Regina! What are you doing here?" she whispered when she pulled the blonde away from prying ears

"It's Christmas Eve, Miss Swan. Where else would I be?"

Emma looked at Regina wearing her body with such grace and authority. It was so Regina. She seriously wondered how no one else saw it. She smiled at her, she was truly happy to see her there.

Regina was pleased with her decision to spend the evening with Emma. She originally did it because she wanted the day to be special for Emma, the blonde didn't have enough special things in her life. But she found herself having such a great time as well, she wondered if she wasn't just doing this for her own sake. She looked around the room and found nothing but accepting people who clearly cared for each other. She didn't even mind August sitting next to her the whole time. She didn't mind it at all because Emma was there as well, and she did not take her eyes away from her all night.

Later that night when Emma got to Regina's house she noticed Milah's car parked in front of Killian's house. She looked through the windows and saw them passed out on the couch like they had been talking and just fell asleep. Emma was happy for Killian. She sincerely hoped he had figured out what had been bothering Milah and made things right for them.

.

.

.

Regina was back in the academy two days later when August reached out to her. "How are you, Emma?" "I'm well, thank you" "The day is approaching, December 29th" He said expectantly, Regina looked at him hesitant "Indeed .. happy birthday?" August looked at her suspiciously "I'm just kidding" corrected Regina "I know it's not your birthday"

"Right" responded August "always trying to get away without buying me a present" Regina grinned, relieved "I'll get you something this time, what do you want?"

"Never mind that" quickly responded the older man "I talked to Graham this morning. He was asking about you" he said pointedly "Oh really?" asked Regina, unsure again "I'll make sure to call him later on today" the blonde turned around to leave but stopped when she noticed August was still staring at her. "Is there something wrong, Mr Wood?"

"Who are you?" He asked seriously "You are not Emma" Regina visibly swallowed "Graham passed away three years ago, and December 27 is the day anniversary of Emma's father's dead. I'll ask you again Who. Are. You?" Regina swallowed

At the same time, in the other side of town Killian was asking Emma the exact same question.

Emma had woken up that morning and noticed the same prescription pills from the last time she had been there. She remembered Killian had advised her to seek certain Dr. Hopper and concerned, she wanted to get his number from the singer to find out what was it that Regina wasn't telling her.

When she got to Killian's house she noticed the brunet wasn't alone but talking to an elderly man with a gracious smile and kind eyes. The old man greeted her like he was familiar with her and Emma, politely, pretended to recognize him. After he left she proceeded to ask Killian for Dr. Hopper's number claiming her contacts had been deleted from her phone.

"Who are you" had responded Killian. "That man WAS Dr. Hopper. You saw him last week." Emma swallowed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

"What is going on with you Regina? Have you gone completely mad?" Asked a concerned Killian while staring at his younger cousin "Let's call Archie back, he might be able to help"

"No!" Jumped Emma from her seat and stopped Killian from getting to his phone. She did not need more people involved. "I can explain, I'm not crazy. Please, hear me out"

Killian looked at her cousin with uncertainty, she looked agitated and flustered, since when does Regina say please? She's officially starting to freak him out

"Ok"

"I know this is going to be hard to believe, but please have an open mind. The reason I'm not acting like Regina lately is because .. I am not Regina. I am Emma, Emma Swan"

"Regina what in the bloody hell are you talking about? You are scaring me"

"I don't know how it happened either, but I'm telling you the truth. I swear. Remember when we met the first time for the pirate song? You tried to touch my butt and I kicked you in the shin; then you smiled at me and said you liked a lass with an attitude. How could Regina know that"

Killian laughed and looked around his apartment "Is this a hidden camera? You got me good, luv."

Emma sighed. This was not going to be easy.

"It is not. Listen, let's call Regina here. You will believe me when you see her"

"Regina stop this. How long have you been feeling like this? Are you perhaps remembering something? Be honest with me" Emma sighed again

.

.

.

"You are acting really strange Emma. Have you had any head injuries while training? Please let me take you to the hospital" Begged a concerned August

"That's very observant of you Mr. Wood. The truth is I am not my self right now, and though I don't owe you any explanations, I must confess I have been dying to tell someone, so here it is: I am not Emma. I'm Regina. Regina Mills" the blonde looked at August pointedly, curious to see how he would react to her confession

"You are… What?" Before August could fully grasp what the blonde was trying to convey to him they were interrupted by a phone call. Regina pulled out her phone and showed August the person that popped on the screen: Emma. August did not know what to think of that. He looked at the blonde with new eyes while quietly listening her side of the conversation

"Hello… He did?.. I see… I'm in a similar situation right now… Yes… ok. I'll be right there"

And then to August "I'm going to go see Emma right now, you are welcome to come if you want to"

.

.

.

Emma and Regina found themselves sitting across from two very skeptical brunets. Both looking at them with matching concerned expressions.

The blonde was wearing dark design jeans, a silk blue blouse and pointed high heels, she was seated regally with her legs crossed at the ankles and her back straight, looking at the men like she would rather be doing something more productive with her time. The brunette was wearing baggy pants, a white tank top and running sneakers. She was seated with her legs slightly apart and she could't stop fidgeting with her hands, she was looking at them like she was awaiting trial.

"So you are saying" repeated August pointing at the blonde "That you are Regina" and then pointing to the brunette "and you are Emma"

"Yes" said the women simultaneously

Killian laughed once more "This is ridiculous"

"But it's the truth" insisted Emma "When your first album came out you dedicated a song to your first love but you never said her name. In an interview later on you said she wasn't real, that you made her up to represent your fandom. Years later when asked again you said you had once loved but had your heart broken"

"Every fan of mine knows that!" responded Killian, unimpressed by the brunette's knowledge.

Exactly, interrupted the blonde "And I am certainly not one"

"Do you need further proof? continued Regina "I could name every single celebrity you've ever slept with in this house. Would that suffice?"

Killian laughed again. Regina decided to switch tactics

"Remember when I asked you how it felt like to be in love? You were the first to know how I felt about Emma, and you warned me to stay away from her, for her sake. You told me I wasn't good enough for her"

Killian looked down, "this is insane" he thought, was that really his cousin? There's no way Regina would say that to Emma just to mess with him

Then Emma looked at August, she thought about what he had said to her the day of the retreat, when they had reached the mountain top, how he can't pick up calls at night anymore because he's terrified he might have lost another member of his team, how he wishes Emma would change career paths and become an actress instead, so that she wouldn't have to go through that "I know the first words you say when you get a phone call at midnight 'What hospital is he in?' 'Will he make it?'" August looked at the brunette, at the sincerity in her eyes, she didn't look like she was trying to deceive him

Killian and August looked at each other. Can they possibly be telling the truth? How could this be? Yet it explained their bizarre behavior, their erratic personality changes

"How did this happen?" finally asked August, looking at Regina in Emma's body. The brunette answered him "We are not sure, but we think it might be connected to rain"

"How long has this been happening for?" Asked Killian instead "Since Puerto Rico" replied Regina

August thought about the time frame and then reluctantly asked the blonde "Are you the one who 'caught me' then?" Regina smirked, Emma looked down "Sorry" replied the blonde not looking sorry at all "But do give me a break, dear, Emma already yelled at me for that."

The brunets once more look at each other. This was truly insane.

.

.

.

"I don't know what's going on but that is not my Regina" Killian told August once the women had left "I honestly do not know what to think anymore. Do you believe them?"

"We either believe they are telling the truth, or that they are both crazy. I think I prefer the former" He responded.

.

.

.

Emma and Regina decided to give their friends some space to process what they had just learnt. While at Regina's house, Emma got the email she had been waiting for

"I passed to the final round!" She told Regina excitedly "We need to intensify our routine. Make it more hard core"

"Are you serious, Emma? I can't possibly go to the audition for you"

"But we've been training every day!" whined the brunette

"I've been doing that just to please you. But do you honestly believe I could pass it?"

"No" reluctantly replied the younger woman "That's not why I want you to do it, though. Truth is there is no guarantee I would pass it even if I do it myself"

"Ok then."

"But I can't just not go. It's been my life dream to go to a Hollywood audition, it's everything I have been working for. This could change my life, Regina. So I am asking you to just show up for me. Just watching you do it would be an experience for me" Regina looked at her own face pouting at her, amused "Please"

"But Emma, how can I possibly do this? I can't even ride an elevator, how can I do a whole routine?"

"Why can't you ride an elevator? I actually been meaning to ask you about that"

"I just can't"

"Tell me. Is it serious? I found your prescription pills. Are you sick?"

Regina looked at Emma and decided on the spot that she could trust her

"Have you ever heard of claustrophobia?"

"It's when you get nervous when in closed spaces, no?"

"Yes, but is more than just nervousness, I feel actual fear, if I were to ride an elevator, for example, it wouldn't take long before I fainted; worse case scenario my blood vessels would constrict and I could even die"

Emma was silent, she considered what Regina was saying. "This is a secret Miss Swan, it's not something I want people to know about"

"No wonder everyone was so confused when I rode the elevator the other day" she finally said

"You rode it? Thanks to you Gaston must have been so confused. He's got several theories as to why I insist on taking the stairs. Good job Emma"

Emma smiled, pleased with herself. Then she went back to their previous conversation

"Please do this for me Regina. I won't ever ask anything else of you"

Regina considered her girlfriend's request once more. She wanted to do this for her, she really did, but she doesn't't think she can pull it off. But she could try. Finally she relented to the puppy eyes Emma was trying so hard to pull off

"Ok"

"Ok?"

"Ok. If it means that much to you and if it might determine the rest of your life, then I will do it. If I do my best, who knows? Maybe a miracle will happen." Regina smiled at Emma, pleased at her girlfriend's expression

Emma couldn't believe it, she was so happy she could kiss her own face. "But I have one condition" Regina added, evil smirk on blonde's features. Immediately the brunette's face fell

"Let's move in together"

.

.

.

Regina moved in the next day and right away they started training for the audition. Emma patiently went over the routine and was pleased when Regina finally started to get it. The brunette was surprised to realize she actually enjoyed working out with Emma, it didn't matter that they were rehearsing for an impossible audition or that she was no where near to Emma's level, she loved sharing this with her, suddenly she understood why the blonde loved it so much, the adrenaline, the sense of achievement, the camaraderie. Regina had never felt so elated before. And Emma was such a good teacher, Regina knows she will be a great director someday, she definitely has the ability to pull out the best in people. Regina is proud to call her hers.

They also decided to move Regina's meetings to her house, so that she could be around and listen to the proposals first handedly. Regina quietly hints to Emma how to react and Emma easily proceeds with the meetings. They are pleased to see how well they work together. Regina often catches herself smiling at Emma. She's not used to all these smiles and easy banter. She wonders how she ever lived without them.

.

.

.

Killian was glad to have made progress regarding Milah. Some days ago he had had an epiphany and remembered a conversation he suspects the brunette might have been a witness to. If so, he understands why Milah had dump him, she was right to. He had been talking to a friend of his who claimed Milah was an easy woman, instead of defending her honor Killian had agreed with him and assured him he wasn't taking her seriously. Killian regretted it as soon as he said it, but the guy he was talking to intimidated him greatly, and besides he didn't feel he had to explain himself to him.

In any case if Milah had in fact listened to the whole thing, Killian understands why she had later on refused his proposal so cruelly and soon after left the country. On top of that one incident, he knows he hadn't exactly been boyfriend of the year while they had been together. He had kept Milah in the dark, fearing his fans might reject him if he wasn't single. He had loved Milah deeply, but he had not been ready to make her his priority. He had been naive and hadn't fully grasped how that might have affected the young brunette. He had been selfish. He now realizes he was the only one to blame for the way things had turned out.

But he wanted to make things right. He had been so glad when Milah had accepted his invitation to spend Christmas Eve together. They had eaten cake and drank spiked hot chocolate, and the conversation had remained amicable the whole night. There was an unspoken understanding to not bring out the past, and he had been glad to see Milah so relaxed and smiling so freely. He had missed that smile dearly.

Now, more resolute than ever Killian wants to make things right. He has been clearing his name, apologizing to people who he had been unnecessarily rude to in the past (a longer list than he had anticipated) he wants to be a better person, one that Milah might consider forgiving. He's confident she still loves him. He is ready to fight for her now.

He is now sitting in front of Milah, she had agreed to meet him for a drink.

"Thank you for coming luv. I think it's time I officially apologized to you. I now know what I did to wrong you"

The brunette looked at him sadly, she's not sure she's ready to hear this. She had been hating Killian for so long she's not sure she's even capable of forgiveness. But she wants to forgive him. Having him sitting in front of her looking her so sadly, she wants to hold him and tell him it's all in the past. But is he truly sorry? Does he even know what is it that he did? Can she even trust what he has to say? Milah is not so sure

"I am sorry Milah. I was so immature back then. The only thing I cared about was myself. I was so childish I never realized I could cause you so much pain, I just didn't think that one moment of weakness could lead to me losing you forever. And I regret it. I regret everything I said that day. I regretted it the second I said it. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to apologize for it."

He then reached for her hand and asked her with a trembling voice and sorrowful eyes "Will you forgive me?"

Milah looked up at Killian. She couldn't help the single tear escaping her right eye. Yet she wasn't ready to let go. A simple apology would not do it. "I thought I was worthless" She whispered. She cleared her throat "I thought I was worthless and I became a villain. Seeing you apologize now, I don't like it." Killian looked down, rejected. Milah went on "I really wish you hadn't said anything. You only made me pity you" and then as she got up "Goodbye Killian."

.

.

.

Once Milah got to her office, thoughts of Killian and missed chances going around her mind, she looked up to see Peter P. waiting up for her

"What are you still doing here, Peter? You made it quite clear you didn't want to sign the contract after all"

"I went through your library collection and found you like the kind of music Killian makes. You were never interested in mine. You only wanted me to piss Killian off, am I wrong?"

"Perhaps. But my motivations are not of your concern"

"You used me." Milah looks at the younger boy but can't figure out why he's there

"What do you want?"

"Are you jealous of me? He asked her, looking smug. Milah did not see that one coming

"Excuse me?"

"You know how badly Killian wants me. He ditched your video shoot to go after me. Surely you knew that"

Milah looked at Peter P. with new eyes. She never knew he was gay. Does Killian know? Does she have to worry about men going after Killian now too?

"I'll get going now, ma'am" He told her, after seeing her so flustered. Milah did not turn back.

.

.

.

Finally the day of the audition arrived. Emma prayed and prayed for rain, but to no avail. Still, she was happy to at least have the opportunity to witness it up close. She's amazed by the scope of the audition, their media coverage, the quality of the props.

"Are you nervous?" She asked a fidgeting Regina

"Have you met me? I am not one to be easily intimidated, much less by mediocre directors and cheap scenography" responded Regina, valiantly

"Ok .. sure. You will be great. But there's no pressure, really. Just have fun with it"

Regina scoffs mockingly. "I got this, Emma. You can trust me, really, I will not let you down"

Just then Regina got a text from Belle informing her that her grand father was in the building and Gaston was abusing the opportunity to make her look bad. "Ugh why today of all days?" She said to Emma

"What is it?"

"My grand father is at the department store. He will freak out if I am not there"

"Ok. I'll go really fast and see him. Your turn is not up for another hour at least" said Emma helpfully

"What about me? Are you going to leave me alone?" asked Regina, panic in her eyes

"I thought you weren't nervous" responded Emma, mockingly. "Don't worry I'll go and come back really fast. I promise I'll be back on time."

"Give me the keys" Regina reached for them in her pocket "Can you do it? Do you think you can fool Rumple Mills?"

"Yes. I think I got it by now Regina. I'll just pretend to be annoyed at everything he says"

Regina smiled at the simplification of her personality. "fine, go. But please hurry back"

"Relax. I'll be back before you know it."

Regina looked at Emma go, she swallowed hard and went inside by herself.

.

.

.

Emma got to the department store and greeted Regina's grand father politely.

"Nice of you to show up, deary"

"I apologize grand father. I was attending a business conference and couldn't get away"

"Very well. I will come back another time, and I expect to find you at your desk Regina. I am not playing games"

"Of course grand father. Please be safe on your way home"

She noticed Gaston looking at her. She winked at him just to get on his nerves. He smiled back and then walked away.

"Thank you for calling me, Belle"

"Of course. Since you are here, do you want me to bring over the paper work for the new year's projections?"

"No. I am actually in a hurry. I'm going back out" Said Emma already on her way out

Emma felt her cellphone go off and picked up right away "Emma where are you? They are about to call me. I need you here"

"I'm on my way" she replied while waiting for the elevator "I'll be there soon. Hold tight"

Emma didn't realize that Gaston had been watching her. He decided to test a theory of his and waited for the brunette to enter the elevator. He asked the security guard in charge of that area to leave and once Emma was inside, he stopped the elevator in the middle of two floors.

"For God sakes! not now!" Exclaimed Emma while pressing the call bottom to call for help "Hello! Is anyone there?" she cried. When no one responded she looked straight at the security camera "I know it's you Gaston. Let me out right now!" Gaston freaked out, certain that he would get in trouble. He hadn't thought his plan out. So he run off and left Emma there. The security team would surely let her out shortly and he did not want to be anywhere near when Regina exited the elevator. He knew she would be pissed. "Let me out! I'm in a hurry!" She tried again to no avail

In the other side of town, Regina was freaking out because it was almost her turn. She was walking outside to call Emma again when she felt rain pouring down on her face "It's raining!" she screamed delighted. "It's raining!" She waited happily for the strange feeling to come from inside of her, delighted that Emma might make it to the audition after all.

The brunette took possession of her body again, but when she looked around suddenly all thoughts of joy left her at once. Why was she in a metal box? Emma knew better than to ride the elevator. She had told her what would happen if she was ever caught in one. Right away she experienced an overwhelming feeling of anxiety and fear. She physically felt the dread coming from inside of her. She felt her heart pounding hard and her lungs contracting. Regina desperately pressed the help bottom repeatedly but there was no one on the other side to come save her. She kept telling herself to relax, to breath. But it was pointless. She slowly and then abruptly felt everything around her going black. Blonde locks and shinny smiles the last thing she saw when darkness finally overtook her.

.

.

.

Emma looked around not sure of what had happened. "Oh my God! It's raining! It WAS the rain! I knew it" she said while touching her face. She looked around and saw she was standing in the middle of the street "I can still make it to the audition" she thought. Her first impulse was to call Regina to tell her the good news, as she went to retrieve her phone the realization hit her.

The elevator.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Emma dialed her own number from Regina's phone. She hold her breath while waiting for the brunette to pick up, every second that she didn't felt like an eternity. When all she got was the answer machine, she tried a second time, then a third. Still, nothing. The ringing tone made Emma felt powerless, so small, she wanted to scream her frustration away. Finally she pulled herself together and fearing for the worst she called Ruby instead, glad that she had memorized her number long time ago.

"Ruby listen to me" she said frantically "Regina is trapped in the mall's main elevator"

"Emma? That's not possible girl, Regina never rides the elevator" casually responded the brunette

"Ruby!" she screamed "Please go get Belle, hurry up! Regina is in danger" Ruby felt the desperation on her friend's voice and went to Belle right away.

After hanging up Emma got in a taxi and from there she dialed 911 and informed them that someone suffering from claustrophobia was stuck in an elevator at the MillsCo department store. Emma couldn't stop the tears stroking down her face. What had she done? This was all her fault. She had put Regina in mortal danger. Regina. Was she going to be ok? Why wasn't she picking up? Regina is the strongest person she knows, she has to be ok. "Let her be ok" she kept repeating in her head. "please let her be ok"

The second they reached the mall she spotted an ambulance leaving the premises. She immediately asked the taxi driver to follow it.

Emma arrived to the hospital and saw the paramedics carrying an unconscious Regina in a gurney. She tried to reach for her but the staff rudely pushed her aside. Emma felt so small, so powerless. For a second she considered channeling the confidence she feels when in Regina's body, her strength, and demand she be let in; but she soon chastises her irrational wishful thinking. "This is about Regina, not you" she thought to herself. She immediately moved aside and let them do their jobs instead. Hurt pride fast forgotten

The blonde looked around and saw Belle running after her. "Emma! Emma what happened? How did you know Regina was in there? Did she call you? What was she doing riding that damn elevator in the first place?" asked the young brunette rapidly "I. I don't know Belle" stuttered Emma, not sure if she should elaborate. The least she could do was keep Regina's secrets.

They sat next to each other waiting for news of Regina. Emma looked around and saw Gaston waiting around for news of the brunette as well, he looked so pitiful and concerned. Emma decided not to confront him right away. After all she had no proof that it had been him who trapped her there, it could have been an accident. She didn't think it was, but it could have been.

Luckily they didn't have to wait for long. After thirty minutes of nothing, finally Dr. Hopper exited Regina's room and went to Emma and Belle. "She told me to tell whoever asked that she fainted due to stress. That's what she's going with" Emma and Belle simultaneously released the breath they had been holding "She's ok then" whispered Belle "If she's worried about her image she must be ok, right?" "Why don't you go in and see her?" Archie asked Emma while he nodded "She'll be glad to see you."

Emma bit her lower lip. She wanted to run to Regina and see with her own eyes that she was really ok; but she was also dreading the possibility of Regina blaming her for the accident. She wasn't ready to hear it. She hated herself enough already. Emma looked up at Archie's kind eyes and decided to put her fears aside and go in.

She opened the door slowly and saw Regina lying down in the hospital bed, looking slightly pale and very annoyed

The brunette spotted the blonde and hold eye contact with her, her facial expression impossible to read "Emma" she finally said thrown to see the blonde looking so crestfallen. Emma took a step in but remained by the door "I'm so sorry Regina" She said desperately "I know you told me to never ride the elevator. But I was in such a hurry to get to you, and Gaston was there, and I wanted him to see me ride it. I didn't know it was going to stop. I'm so sorry. It was all my fault. I'm so sorry"

Regina pulled herself up to a sitting position with some difficulty "Come here" she finally said with a sad smile while she opened her arms. Emma reluctantly went to her and accepted the embrace "I thought I would never see you again" she whispered in the blonde's ear. Emma couldn't contain her tears any longer "I thought so too" she confessed "I thought for sure something would go wrong." she said, her voice breaking in the end

"Don't cry, Emma. Everything is fine. I'm ok. I'm ok" she repeated while patting Emma's back. The blonde finally broke down and sobbed in the older woman's embrace.

Once Emma calmed down Regina let go of her "What about the audition?" she asked "How did it go?" When Emma didn't reply right away Regina cautiously inquired again "Emma? Did you .. not go?"

"How could I possibly have gone to the audition Regina? I didn't know if you were even alive" She replied

"What! Emma! You worked so hard for it! Of course you should have gone"

Without a second thought Regina got up and carefully took out the tubes that were feeding her body "Let's go" She reached for her clothes and started to change right away

"Regina! What are you doing? Stop it. You need to rest"

"No, Emma. This is your dream. I am not letting you miss it. Let's go, I'm taking you to the audition" replied the brunette without once stoping her actions

Emma took Regina's hand and hesitantly followed the brunette outside her hospital room. They got into a taxi right away and reached their destination in record time.

Emma's heartbeats got louder and louder with every step they took that led them closer to the scene. Regina pulled her by the hand and together they finally entered the building.

Emma tried to hide her disappointment when all they found was the cleaning crew picking up the mess that had been left behind. But she wasn't really successful. Neither was Regina; she had honestly believed they might make it on time after all. Finally they looked at each other, both feeling equally defeated

"I'm sorry, Emma." The blonde only shrugged her shoulders in response, valiant attempt to seem nonchalant

"I will make it happen for you" at this, Emma finally looked up. Hopeful at the determination she found on her girlfriend's eyes "How?" she asked timidly

"In whatever manner I am able to" responded the brunette seriously

"Are you going to tell your grandpa?" asked Emma jokingly. Happy to see her smile, the brunette humored her "That will be my last resort" she then dried the blonde's tears with the side of her right hand "Don't cry, Emma. It makes me sad to see you like this"

"Honestly I'm just happy that you are ok. I can't dare ask for a second miracle in the same day"

Regina smiled at her girlfriend, proud at the blonde's ability to always put everyone else before herself. More than anything she wanted Emma to smile again

"You can trust me, Emma I will make this happen for you" said the brunette suddenly resolute, while looking at the watering green eyes in front of her.

.

.

.

Later on that day Regina dropped Emma back at the apartment she shared with Ruby. The brunette had hoped the blonde would choose to stay with her permanently, but she conceded to Emma that they might have been moving too fast. Regina went back to her house and right away started calling every single person she knew who could find out the whereabouts of the Hollywood director for her. Killian was the one who finally ended up getting his personal number, for once Regina was thankful for her cousin's career and connections.

She spent most of her evening and most of the next day leaving voice messages for the evasive man. Finally he called her back, intrigued but mostly annoyed by the brunette's persistence. She was able to convince him he needed to see Emma and arranged for him to fly back to New York and see the blonde in action. Regina knew Emma was going to be working as a stunt the following day for a tv show and she was able to time her scenes with the arrival of the sedulous director and his people.

August gladly arranged a convenient spot for the small group to watch Emma and the other action actors without disturbing the filming crew.

They all watched Emma while she single handedly fought ten men with nothing but a wooden sword. The blonde was wearing tight leather pants, combat boots and a black tank top, blonde curls hastily tied in a high ponytail. Light sweat making her skin glow. Regina briefly thought that they must have applied oil to her muscles because they looked impossibly defined. In a normal day Regina finds Emma incredibly attractive but right there and there the blonde looked like some sort of sex goddess, the brunette momentarily wonders if that was the result they were going for. "Was Emma filming for a Xena comeback?" Regina made a mental note to ask about it later

The Hollywood director observed the scene for five more minutes and then informed Regina that he had seen enough. Regina thanked him for his time and off they went.

The brunette stayed longer, she couldn't take her eyes off her blonde girlfriend. Regina knew Emma had mean muscles and was in great physical condition; but seeing her put them to use was mesmerizing. The blonde was a super star when fighting. Her movements precise, her technique flawless, her body a sight to behold.

Finally the TV director was satisfied with the material and Emma walked away from the scene. She spotted Regina and walked to her with a huge grin on her face, adrenaline still pumping through her veins. The brunette returned the smile and approached the blonde confidently

"You are familiar with Killian Jones, yes?" she asked her

"The Killian Jones?" The blonde replied, remembering their first encounter "yeah, I am"

"Great" continued Regina right on cue. "His cousin wants to see you"

"Are you sure she wants to see me and not the main actress?"

"One would think that, right? But as it turns out, you are just her type"

Both women then broke into laughter. Emma tentatively reached for Regina and kissed her happily in the mouth. Regina, not caring about their audience, embraced the opportunity and intensified the kiss by biting the blonde's lip and squeezing her leather covered ass

"Not that I'm not glad to see you" said Emma after breaking the kiss and recovering her breath "but what are you doing here?" she asked while playing with the loose curls that had fell on her face

Regina didn't want to tell Emma about the audition she had made happened for her yet, she didn't want to bring her hopes up in case the director decided to go in a different direction. Though he would be crazy to, Regina thought

Instead she told Emma she just wanted to see her face. Emma was glad for the unexpected visit. They chatted for a bit and then Regina let Emma go back to work.

.

.

.

Regina sat behind her desk while she interrogated the security crew and a stricken looking Gaston

"Stop going around it. This is a yes/no question" She said exasperated "Was. it. an. accident?" She asked again pointedly

"Yes?" responded the head of the security team

"Very well. Do bring me the footage to my office, I wish to go over it myself"

The security guard looked nervously at Gaston who finally decided to speak out. "That won't be necessary. You may leave" She told the security team

Regina waited for Gaston to explain himself with a bored yet exasperated expression.

"Well?" She asked again once the men were gone

Gaston pulled out an envelope from his suit's inner pocket "This is my resignation letter. I will leave now and take full responsibility for the incident"

"So it wasn't an accident. You did it on purpose?" Gaston looked down ashamed "Yes" he reluctantly said

"Why?" asked Regina, more curious than mad

"I was just curious. I wanted to see if you could ride the elevator or not"

"Were you aware of my condition" She asked fearing the answer

"Yes"

Regina looked at the pathetic looking man trying to figure out his true intentions

"I'm truly sorry. I'm honestly glad that you are ok. I wouldn't have been able to forgive myself had things turned out differently. Please accept my apology"

"Very well. I accept your apology" She finally said. "As well as your resignation" Gaston looked up at her, ready to accept his fate. "Good bye Regina" he said before walking out of her office for the last time.

Regina remained seated. Ever since the accident she had been feeling anxious. She started having nightmares about elevators and firefighters. She found herself waking up completely covered in sweat almost every night. Any and all progress she had achieved with her treatment gone. She disgruntledly made a mental note to ask Hopper for more pills. She had been hoping that finding the culprit and dealing with him would assuage her a little, instead she felt nothing. She did not think she would be sleeping any better that night.

.

.

.

Killian was not ready to stop fighting for Milah. He now knew what he had done to hurt her so badly, and he feared that he didn't fully grasped magnitude of the damage he had caused. But he was determined to make things better. He showed up announced to Milah's pilates class and carrying signs like the ones his fans carry for him at his concerts.

He opened the door and immediately every girl in the room turned to look at him. They were delighted to see him but neither attempted to approach him. Satisfied to get their attention, he looked straight at Milah whose eyes had widened at his appearance. Bravely Killian pulled his first sign that read "Please forgive me for forgiving myself so easily' all the girls behind Milah broke into giggles annoyingly. Encouraged, Killian took off his second sign "Are you sure it wasn't you who liked almonds" Milah finally let a smile grace her face, slightly mortified but mostly intrigued. He then took the last one "I'll get going now, luv. You're the pretties one here, after me that is.." After reading the third sign Milah looked up to find Killian happily winking at her before leaving.

.

.

.

"Why did you want to meet me?" Asked Peter P. while taking a sip of his beer, Killian just kept looking at him, studying him

"If you have something to say, then say it. Don't just stare at me" said the younger man while fidgeting with his hands

"I'm just wondering what goes on in that head of yours. I heard you decided not to sign with Milah after all"

"Yes, and?"

"You should sign with me then" said Killian happily "I'll help you make tons of money"

"No, thank you" responded Peter almost mechanically

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to"

"Don't be like that mate. How can you say no without even thinking about it"

Peter P. looked at Killian with suspicious eyes "Why are you so obsessed with me? Do you like me?"

"Would I be here if I didn't"

"I told you I like men"

"And who's stopping you? Keep liking the lads, I'll keep liking the lasses. That has nothing to do with you signing with me"

Peter P. rolled his eyes, unamused by Killian.

"I know you helped clear out my name when the leaked song was released online. The moment you decided to help me we became friends"

"You are being delusional. And you still don't know how to properly pursue me"

"Stop playing around and sign the contract mate. I'm trying to help you here"

"Don't call me 'mate.' And I don't want your help. I'm leaving" Before the younger guy could leave the table Killian grabbed his Beats headphones that were connected to his ipod.

"Think about it carefully and then come find me. I'm keeping this hostage until then" said Killian with an amused smile. He then got up and left before Peter could reply.

.

.

.

Emma was lying in her bed thinking about a conversation she had had with Killian the day before. She had noticed how Regina usually gets away with whatever she needs from Killian and she had wanted to mock the brunet for it, instead of going along with the joke Killian had suddenly looked really serious as he told her the real reason why he felt so protective over his cousin

"When Regina was seventeen years old she was in an awful accident. The months after she went through a hard time, she struggled with something similar to depression or anxiety. I'm not really sure if she was diagnosed at all, but she started seeing Dr. Hopper ever since. It was really hard to see her go through it, she closed herself up, avoided people in general and when in the presence of others she was shy and refused to talk much. I didn't know how to help her, but I refused to do nothing, so I purposely started to annoy her and trying to get on her nerves all the time. Then at least she would get annoyed and complain about my behavior, you know? I like to think that that helped to break her down her walls a little bit."

"What happened?" asked the blonde "What sort of accident was she in?"

"I'm afraid that is not my story to tell, luv. You should ask Regina, though she won't be able to tell you because she can't remember any of it"

"What do you mean?"

"Dr. Hopper believes Regina's subconscious erased all her memories of it as a means of self-defense"

Emma doesn't know what to do with this information. She wonders if Regina ever thinks about it, if it bothers her that there's a part of her life that she's missing. "Is that what the pills are for? To keep those thoughts away?" She wonders. She thinks of a seventeen year old Regina, looking sad and lost, if Regina was seventeen then the accident must have happened sixteen years ago. Emma thinks about herself sixteen years ago. She had been twelve, and coincidentally, just as lost, for she had lost her father right around that time.

Suddenly she's startled by a loud knock on her door. She opens the door slowly hopping to find Regina on the other side, she hadn't said she would be coming by today, but the brunette was unpredictable. Emma was fast disappointed and frankly, a little scared when instead she found herself in the presence of Cora Mills.

Emma holds her breath and politely stepped aside gesturing for the old woman to come in. Cora walked inside and inspected Emma's apartment once more. She doesn't understand what Regina can possibly see in a woman like Emma, she finds her so lacking and yet ..

"Mrs Mills" said Emma nervously

Cora turned around to look at Emma "I came because I figured you'll find out sooner or later" said the enigmatic woman. "I'm doing this before things get out of proposition"

Emma swallowed. This could not be good. She prepared herself to listen to more threats and insults. She briefly wondered if she should call Regina or if that might just make things worse. Before she could make up her mind, Cora continued

"In the winter of 2001, right after Regina turned seventeen, she was in a terrible accident. She thinks she was in a car wreck. It was a huge shock to her because she can't recall it at all. But the truth is that she was in a fire. She got trapped in an elevator where she almost suffocated to death. She was one of the last people to be rescued because her side of the building was collapsing. Miraculously a firefighter heard her cries from inside the elevator and pulled her out."

Emma looked at Cora fearing her next words "Unfortunately the firefighter did not make it, for the elevator collapsed right before Regina was pushed out of it." Cora looked at Emma solemnly

"The reason I am telling you this is because I've had someone ran a background check on you, through it I found that your father died on December 27th, 2001. That was the day of the accident"

"It can't be" said Emma, her voice betraying her. "It can't be" she repeated quietly.

"The firefighter that died saving Regina that day .. he was your father."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Emma and Cora stared at each other for countless seconds. Emma didn't know what to think of any of it. Was it true? Had her father sacrificed his life to save Regina's? Had he willingly left her behind, alone, so alone, for Regina? Yes. Her father would not hesitate one second. That's the kind of man he was. A hero.

She didn't doubt her father would risk his life to save an innocent, but why was Cora telling her this? What did she want from her? Emma stared with horror while Cora slowly fell to her knees without once breaking eye contact

"I'll give you money. A lot of money. I'll give you anything you ask." Emma covered her mouth not trusting her lips to hold the whimpering that was threatening to leave her

"But let Regina go. Please let her go" said a desperate Cora "I'm begging you."

Everything happened really slowly after that, she doesn't remember their whole conversation, but she remembers the phrases that had hurt the most and she remembers the horror in Cora's eyes, the hatred. Why did Cora hate her so much? Emma had lost everything as a result of one heroic act and Cora had gotten Regina out of it. Stubborn, selfish Regina who doesn't even remember her father's face.

"I'll give you anything" Cora had said, before hastily getting back up. But Emma doesn't want anything from her, Cora can't give her her father back, her father whose last words to her had been "Be good, Emma. I'll be here when you get home." Her father who had broken his promise to always be there for her.

"Are you not going to say anything? Regina deserves better than you. I will not let you hold to her as some sort of recompense" She remembers Cora yelling threats at her, her expression composed, not once flattering, like she was chastising a child. "Don't make your father's death useless and leave Regina without hurting her. Because you are hurting her, Miss Swan, you might not see it, she might not see it, but you are damaging her life, shattering her future, wasting her potential. I will not allow it"

Emma had stayed glued to the spot in her living room, hours after Cora left her. Thoughts of her father overwhelming her. Her father's kind smile that always reached his eyes, the way he comforted her when the kids at school were cruel to her, mocking her for not having a mother, the way he hold her oh so tightly and made things immediately better. The way she felt when in his arms: loved, safe, home.

She misses him everyday. A constant light in her heart. Not a day goes by that she doesn't think of him. Emma's world had been completely shattered when her dad had left her, when she suddenly found herself completely alone in the world. The stuffed animal he gave her their last Christmas together her only companion, the only proof that she had once been the whole world to someone. That she had mattered.

.

.

Regina had been trying to reach Emma but her calls kept going to voicemail. She hated it when Emma didn't answer her calls, it made her feel angsty, feelings of insecurity immediately surfacing. Emma's text announcing she was busy at work had done nothing to assuage her uneasiness.

So she drove to Emma's, she needed to see the blonde, needed to know they were ok. Before she could knock on the blonde's door she heard Emma's muffled cries. What was going on? Why was Emma crying in the dark? Regina felt a tug in her heart, she needed to touch Emma, to comfort her. But Emma wasn't opening the door, instead she had went completely quite.

"Emma, Emma, I know you are in there" She said while lightly knocking on her door "Emma, please let me in" her knocks getting harder. "Emma, please. What happened?"

Emma run to the bathroom and cleared her face of any trace of tears. "Hey Regina" she casually said once she opened the door "What are you doing here?"

"You weren't picking up my calls. And you weren't at the academy" said Regina while walking inside. "What happened, Emma? Was my mother here? Is that why you were crying?" Emma wanted to say no, to tell her she was imagining things, but before she could utter a word, she felt unwarranted tears wanting to escape her. Emma closed her eyes, not wanting to start crying again, not in front of Regina. She wasn't ready to talk to her yet. She just wanted her to go away. She needed time.

Regina walked slowly towards her, unaware of Emma's internal struggles. She gently cleared the younger woman's tears, her heart pumping fast "Emma" she whispered "You can tell me. Please tell me, love. What happened?"

Emma opened her eyes slowly. She exhaled a breath she didn't realize she had been holding "It's nothing" she said while failing to smile. "It was my father's death anniversary recently and I was thinking about him. Nothing's happened" Regina looked at Emma curiously, searching for the truth in her green, sad, eyes. "Ok" She finally said, and Emma immediately relaxed. But Regina didn't step away, instead she stayed right in front of Emma, she looked down at their joined hands. Not sure what to do next, she could sense Emma wanted to be alone, but she wanted to comfort her, she wanted Emma to let her be there for her.

Emma studied Regina's face from the short distance. Was Regina the last person her father had ever talked to? What had been said in that elevator? Had her father thought of Emma before valiantly sacrificing himself? Is it ok that she loves Regina? Can she love the woman her father had died for?

Regina hated Emma's reluctance to talk to her, dejected she decided to respect Emma's wishes "don't think about anything else and sleep well" she told her after kissing her forehead "I'll call you tomorrow, ok?" Emma only nodded her response, not trusting her mouth not to start crying again.

.

.

.

Regina went to confront Cora right after leaving Emma. She knew her mother was behind Emma's distress and she was not going to let her cause any more damage.

"Where is she?" She asked Sydney, her mother's assistant "Won't she see me?"

"I'm afraid Mrs Mills is not here at the moment" responded the scared looking man

"Did you take her to see Emma today? Answer me"

"I can not tell miss"

"Fine" said Regina frustrated "She not wanting to speak to me is confirmation enough. Do tell my mother I am done allowing her to step all over me" And then louder "I will not let her hurt Emma any farther. This ends now"

.

.

.

Emma spent the next couple of days training hard at the academy. Hiding in the solace hitting the punching bag provided her. Words of Cora stirring around her mind. She still didn't know what she wanted to do about her. She was tired of walking around always watching her back, tired of getting home and remembering her hateful eyes inspecting her apartment, hearing her hateful words over and over.

"Emma" said August. The blonde looked up surprised at her friend's excited demeanor. "Emma I just receive the most amazing phone call. You passed the Dark Blood audition!"

"What?" asked the blonde confused

"You've been cast! They just called me to inform you"

"How is that possible? I didn't make it to the audition"

"It was Regina. She flew the director from Los Angeles and arranged for him to see you while you were filming last week"

Emma remembered Regina promising she would make it happen for her. She hadn't believe Regina could manage such a feat.

"Congratulations, Emma!" said August while giving her a one arm hug. "You deserve this. I know you will be great"

"I have to go" said Emma as she run towards her locker.

.

.

.

Emma saw Regina walking around her mall, but in the last second she realized she wasn't ready to see her just yet. So instead she took out her phone and called her

"Hello?" Immediately answered Regina after seeing Emma's face pop up on her phone screen

"Hey Regina. It's me. Emma. Are you busy?"

"I'm never too busy for you, Emma. You didn't pick up yesterday. Is everything ok?"

"Yes. I was filming. I will be filming all day today and tomorrow so don't get mad if I don't pick up"

"I see"

"I have to go back to work soon, so I'll be quick. I passed the audition, I just found out"

"You did?" said Regina suddenly thrilled "I'm so proud of you Emma! I knew you would get it!"

Emma saw how genuinely happy Regina got at the news and felt her tears going down her cheeks again. Why couldn't she stop crying? "Get it together" she thought while clearing her face

"I heard what you did, you flew him in a private plane"

"Don't think that had anything to do with you getting the part Emma. The director saw you for five minutes and he was immediately convinced. I could tell. You took his breath away, Emma" the brunette reassured her

"Thank you, Regina" said the blonde, her voice trembling

"Emma" Regina carefully said "Are you crying?"

"I'm just very excited" replied the blonde while silently chastising herself "Anyways, I have to go now"

"Ok. Please be careful, Emma. I love you"

"Bye" said Emma, not trusting herself to say anything else. As soon as she hung up her tears started clouding her view.

"Emma?" she heard from behind. She turned, expecting to see Ruby, instead it was Milah, looking down at her worriedly "Are you ok?" They walked out of the building and together went to the MoMa museum which was a few blocks away

"Why did you want to come here, Emma?" the brunette finally broke the silence

"Do you come here often?" Asked the blonde instead of answering

"Yes, I come to look at the paintings, and occasionally to buy them"

"What do you think of when you look at these paintings? This one for example" she said while pointing at the one they were standing in front of "I've seen it in text books. What else am I suppose to think of it?"

Milah looked at Emma. There was something clearly bothering her. "What happened, Emma. May I help?"

"People like you, and Regina. You spend a big part of your lives on display. Meanwhile I, a stunt woman, have to hide my identity for my work to be meaningful. That's just something else that makes Regina and I essentially different from each other. We live in different words. Even when she's standing next to me, she's not really there"

"You knew it wasn't going to be easy, Emma. But you have to overcome the obstacles. I didn't give her up for you to give up so easily" Emma smiled at Milah's joking attitude

"Are you going to break up with her because of something neither of you can control? If you feel she's far away, then ran to her. If you feel she's not next to you, hug her"

"Even if doing so will end up hurting her?"

"There's not such thing as easy love, Emma. You've seen Killian and me. We've gone through so much. But we are working on it. He's fighting for me and I'm letting him. It's not easy. But once you make up your mind. You have to hold tight."

.

.

.

When Cora heard about Regina's involvement in Emma's auditions she knew targeting the blonde would not be enough to stop her daughter's ridiculous infatuation. So she switched strategies.

She scheduled a board meeting for the following day, she was done playing games. It was time to put their "love" to the test.

"I'm glad you came to see me Miss Swan. When I didn't hear from you I assumed you had dismissed my request"

"I'm sorry" said Emma while looking at Cora anxiously

Cora looked down at her vibrating phone. Regina must have heard about the board meeting. She must know she's about to lose her position.

"Why are you sorry?"

"I've thought about it a lot. But I can't let Regina go. I will not break up with her" She said while making eye contact with Cora

"Stop being so difficult, child. You must know you are being selfish right now"

"Regina is someone my dad sacrificed his own life for. And she's also precious to me. My father lost his life protecting her, and I vow do the same" said Emma, feeling her eyes getting teary at the mention of her father

"You are being unnecessarily stubborn. Why did you come here? Were you hoping I would approve of you? That I would be moved by your fake tears? You are nothing but a burden in Regina's life. You two will never have my blessing"

"I love her" whispered Emma, defeated

"Love is weakness, it feels real now, at the start it always does. But it's an illusion. It fades, and then you're left with nothing." Said Cora while reaching for her phone. She answered the call and put it on speaker while holding Emma's eyes

"Mother! What do you think you are doing? Are you really going to go this far? Are you really going to get me fired?" Said Regina's voice coming from the device

Cora smiled at Emma while realization hit her

"You should have anticipated this would happen once you started seeing that girl. I warned you, Regina. I'm not one to make empty threats. What are you going to do about it?"

"Fine. Take everything. I'm not giving Emma up" answered Regina easily, resolute

"Is that so? Very well" responded Cora coolly, she looked back at Emma and then ended the call

"Don't look so concerned, child. I won't do anything to you from now on. Regina on the other hand, she's a better target"

Emma didn't know what to say to that. Surely Cora was bluffing, why would she target her own daughter?

"It is my job to make sure Regina lives to her fullest potential. I will do everything in my power to ensure she does. Even if to achieve it I have to crush her in the progress. It will be me who will pick up the pieces afterwards, and I will do it gladly, because I am her mother"

Emma looked at Cora pleadingly. The older woman continued solemnly

"In about an hour Regina will learn a bitter lesson about defeat and betrayal. Because of you she will be crushed by her own mother"

Emma swallowed. She loved Regina, and she wanted to fight the world with her. But she was not going to be responsible for her own mother bringing her down. Regina would never recover from that. She didn't want to be to pull Cora's arm. She knew what she had to do.

.

.

Regina arrived at Emma's house holding a single red rose. She gave it to Emma when the blonde let her in.

"Emma. I feel like I haven't seen you in so long"

"Yeah. I'm sorry I've been busy" Emma moved towards her bed and signal for Regina to sit next to her "We need to talk" she said seriously

"Well, that doesn't sound fatalistic at all. Before you say anything. I have something for you"

Regina reached for her purse and pulled out a small black box. She opened it while looking at Emma, looking forward to her reaction. When Emma didn't say anything she prompted "Ruby told me that stuffed animal was a present from your dad, I had it replicated and made into this brooch, I hope you like it"

"I can't accept this Regina"

"Do you not like it? I wasn't sure if I was intruding"

"You are. I don't need a brooch to be reminded of my father"

"Of course not, that's not what I was implying—"

"Because of you I've endured so many things. But how come you are always so content, so oblivious?"

"Have I done something wrong?" asked Regina, hurt

"I don't have time for this" continued Emma "I think it's best if we stop seeing each other"

"What?"

"I have to start filming soon. What this opportunity means to me, I don't expect an entitled rich woman like you to understand. I don't want to have to deal with a relationship during the most important time of my life. So please leave, and don't call me anymore."

"Emma" Regina tried to reach for the blonde's hand but she pulled away

"Fine. I understand you are tired. But I have no intention of doing that. How can you even suggest it? Do you know what I've given up for you?"

"You should have done it sooner. Before I got tired of waiting for you"

"What is this really about? The least you can do is tell me the truth"

"I'm tired Regina. Can you just go?" Regina got up and kneeled in front of Emma

"You won't even tell me what I've done? If you are so adamant we stop seeing each other, at least be brave enough to tell me why"

Emma got up, not wanting to see Regina's reaction to her next words. She hated to do this, but it was for the best. Regina would get over her eventually, but she would never get over her own mother causing her demise.

"The accident you were in sixteen years ago. The one you can't remember. There was a fireman that died on duty that day trying to save you. That man was my dad."

Regina felt a shiver go through her body "What?" She held her right hand with her left, hoping to control their trembling

"It must be convenient for you that you don't remember" continued Emma "but for me, whenever I see you I think of my dad. I can't even look at you anymore without thinking of him" finished Emma, her voice breaking

"Because of you I've lived without my father for sixteen years. Can you imagine growing up like that?" Emma then turned around. She looked at Regina who had not moved one inch. She looked beyond terrified

"You said once you were going to be my little mermaid. It's time to disappear like a bubble Regina, you promised you would disappear"

Regina didn't know what to say to that. She looked at Emma one more time, she saw the pain in her eyes, heard the accusation in her voice. She didn't remember the accident but she didn't think Emma would lie about something like that. How long had she known? She didn't dare ask her. She put the brooch she bought on top of Emma's bed and without saying anything else she walked out of her apartment, and quite possible, out of her life.

.

.

"Aren't you nervous for your first shoot?" Asked Ruby while Emma was getting ready. It was a week later and the Emma had finally been scheduled to be on set.

"Yeah I am, can't even button this coat properly" responded the blonde while fidgeting with her clothes

"You'll be great Em, don't worry about it. Here, let me help you"

"Thank you, Rubs"

"Hey, I had the craziest dream last night" She chatted while Emma run around the apartment grabbing last minute things

"In the middle of a snowy field there was a really beautiful table that had been set. Regina and you were sat in the edges having some sort of flower tea"

"Tea? Are you sure it wasn't home made wine?" Asked Emma, suddenly intrigued

"Wine? Maybe. It's not like you can taste in your dreams"

"True"

"Anyways. There's a third person there with you guys. I don't know him but he was sitting in the middle of the table. Once you and Regina drunk from your cups, rose petals started to fall down from the sky like rain. It was so pretty"

"Yeah?" responded Emma sadly "That sounds nice"

"Good luck today Ems, knock them dead"

"Thank you Ruby" Emma hugged her friend good bye and off she went.

.

.

Emma is impressed by the set. She's been in movies before and she has seen it all up close, but this time it feels different. She sits in a chair with her name on it and people make an extra effort to talk to her, to shake her hand. Emma absorbs it all like a sponge.

The first scene of the film is a cars race. Emma actually doesn't need to be there for it, since they will be using stunts. But Emma wants to do her parts, she needs to do something, else she will find herself daydreaming about Regina. Regina who hadn't once tried to call her, like she had asked her. Regina who she misses so much it physically hurts.

She tells the director as much and he agrees, impressed by her work ethic and pleased with her eagerness.

August prepares Emma's outfit, and after a light make up session Emma is ready to go. They've close up the streets and the route is not too complicated. "Action!" yells the director and the cars spring to life. They do the scene three times and finally the director is pleased with the results.

Now they need Emma alone, they want to get aerial shots of her in the car. Emma gets in the car again and drives at full speed, enjoying the wind in her hair. Suddenly out of nowhere a car appears in front of hers. Emma abruptly swirls to her right, not to collide with the camera crew and ends up crushing against a poll. Emma feels her heart on her throat, for one second she is entirely aware of her surrenders, the next she slowly falling into nothing.

.

.

.

Regina arrived at the hospital as soon as she was able. Once she got there she saw August and the rest of his team seated outside a room, the only sounds coming from a sobbing Ruby seated by herself in the other side of the hallway. Killian and Milah together arrived right after.

"Have we heard anything yet?" asked Killian to no-one in particular

August looked up but decided against speaking. He slowly went back to his own thoughts.

"Regina?" tried Killian again

When all the brunette did was shake her head, Milah reached out to her "Regina. It's going to be ok" she said while hugging her "She's going to be ok"

.

.

.

The doctors informed them Emma had hit her head in the impact and they were monitoring her brain for possible swelling. They didn't know when she was going to wake up, but the longer it took the greater the risk. So they waited. They waited all night long and when Emma didn't wake up, her friends started to leave one by one, hoping to hear from her soon.

Eventually it was only Regina who remained. She sat by Emma's bed and held her hand. She was relieved to know Emma had not injured any other parts of her body, she was not in pain, she didn't even have any scratches on her face, she just looked like she was taking a nap

"I don't know if you even want me here, Emma. But I don't want to leave you alone. Will you allow me to stay by your side?" She said while barely holding her tears

"I'm sorry this happened to you, Emma. I feel somehow responsible. I shouldn't have gotten that audition for you. If I hadn't meddled you would be ok right now. Will you be ok, Emma? You have to be. You are the strongest person I know. You have to fight this Emma, please come back."

"Seeing you sleep now, so peacefully, I must not be in your dreams. Are you waiting for me, Emma? asked Regina while tracing the blonde's features "I miss you, Emma. I'm sorry I took your dad from you. Will you ever forgive me?"

When several days passed and Emma still didn't wake up, Regina decided to take matters in her own hands.

She went online and found out where it was likely to rain the following day.

She also arranged for flowers to be delivered to her mother with a simple note that read

"Mother, I love you. Always, Regina."

She then close her laptop and went to Killian, she spent the evening with him, like they used to when they were little.

"I have something for you, Killian" she said while handing him a big box

"If I open this, will it explode in my face?"

Regina just looked at him a bit exasperated "Just open it"

"Woah! Are you really giving me this? I've been wanting to steal this from you for a long time!" said Killian while looking at Regina's framed Lennon's handwritten lyrics for "All You Need is Love" fetched at auction in 2009

"Why?"

"You wanted it, and I was going to sell it anyways. I think it's better if you have it. Don't think much of it"

The following day, Regina went back to her house and into her library, she sat down to write a letter for Emm

 _Dear Emma,_

 _The wind shakes the trees this afternoon. When you read this letter I hope it is a windy afternoon as well. I hope you see what I see._

 _I hope you stand by the window where I stood and look at the snow covered trees. I hope that you sleep in the bed where I slept perhaps I'll visit you in your dreams._

 _And if you read the books I read, if we do the same things that way, let's believe that we are actually together. If we have that much, then just like other lovers, let's believe that we are happy._

 _I think our situation is a gift from God, really. So please be happy, like someone who just received an unexpected gift. If you laugh with your heart, I will hear it. Let me hear you be happy, Emma._

 _Take care of me and keep me fashionable. Don't skip my nightly skin rituals. I will know. But more importantly continue living as you, continue bringing light to the world. Please know that I am happy to trade places with you. And don't think for a second that I will be gone. I will continue to be with you, always. Wherever I am, I will seek you. So believe that we are actually together, close your eyes and feel me. I will not leave your side._

 _Yours,_

 _Regina_

The brunette drove to the hospital in the middle of the night. She had asked them to move Emma to a private room, where she knew she wouldn't be disturbed.

When she came in the room she saw Emma peacefully sleeping, she touched her face with longing hands, she traced her features which she had long ago memorized, and resolute she finally pulled her up in her arms. She sat her in a wheelchair, already exhausted by the maneuver and miraculously managed to kidnap her without anyone stopping her. Finally she reached her car which she had parked close by and drove with Emma to a near by town where she knew it would be raining. She drove for a few hours and once she started feeling the drops in her face she stopped at the side of the road

"Don't love anyone else" she told the sleeping blonde selfishly "just think of me and live alone for the rest of your life. And don't get to close to Killian. That's incest. I realize this is a selfish decision, Emma, but since its the decision I made, I hope you will respect it" she cleared her throat nervously "Alright Emma, it's time now" she said looking ahead. "Stay cool from now on" She kissed her forehead tenderly "I will miss you, Miss Swan. I love you" She then closed her eyes and hoped for the best.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Emma opened her eyes slowly, and immediately recognized her surroundings "What happened?" she wondered. She tried to open her mouth to say something but her lips were so dry, she couldn't open her mouth. She closed her eyes again, focused on her breathing

"Regina? Regina?! She's awake!" she heard a familiar voice say

Emma felt someone taking her left hand insistingly. She opened her eyes again and saw a pair of familiar eye lined eyes desperately looking at her

"Killian" she managed to whisper

"Regina" said the brunet again "What the bloody hell were you thinking! They found your car by the side of the road, you could have gotten both of you killed!"

Emma looked at Killian and slowly processed what he was saying. She raised her right hand and traced her mouth, she felt plump lips under her fingertips, a loose tear was freed when she reached the scar in her upper lip. She moved her trembling hand higher, towards her sharp nose, she closed her eyes again when she reached higher and found short, silky hair instead of long curls.

"No" she whispered "No" Killian looked at her intensely and then tentatively asked her, fearing her answer

"Emma?"

Before the brunette could answer him, Cora entered the room hurriedly

"Oh thank God you are ok Regina! What were you doing with that woman in your car? Were you running away? Is that what the flowers were for? Were you saying good bye, child?"

"Rain" mumbled Emma, her eyes closing again from exhaustion "It rained"

Cora looked at Killian hoping for an explanation. Killian looked back at Cora but didn't offer any. He then texted August to let him know that Emma had woken up in Regina's body. The pair had spent all morning on the phone with the police hoping to hear about the women's whereabouts

When Emma woke up again, she felt someone's head lying on her left arm. She jumped slightly when she saw Cora looking back at her

"Regina. Regina what do you need?" Asked the older woman hoping to do something for her daughter. She offered her some water and Emma eagerly drunk it all.

"Regina" said Emma, still a bit drowsy

"Yes. Yes, Regina. Are you feeling well?" asked Cora, concerned "Do you remember what happened?"

"Yes. I'm ok now .. mom. You don't need to worry anymore" said Emma tentatively, she needed her to leave, she needed to go see Regina

"Of course I will worry, child. You scared me, Regina. Don't ever do something stupid like that again"

"I'm sorry" said Emma, without making eye contact, she felt guilty for deceiving Cora. Emma slowly got up.

"Where do you think you are going, Regina? You need to rest"

"I want to go home" she lied. "Will you arrange it for me, mom?"

Cora hesitated. Regina didn't look well but she knew her daughter didn't like hospitals and would rest best in her own home "Ok dear, wait here. I will arrange it" she conceded

The second Cora left her side, Emma got up and left her room to look for Regina. She knew she had to be in the same hospital as her. Killian would have arranged it that way.

It didn't take her long to find her. She came running into the room and saw herself lying in bed, tied to tubes and screens. "Regina" Emma whispered "What have you done?"

"Emma?" the blonde only then noticed that Regina wasn't alone. She turned around to see August and Killian sitting by her side "Is it really you?" asked August "I'm so glad you are ok" he said while hugging her.

Emma smiled sadly once he let go of her. "How is she?" She asked while pointing at her own body lying in the hospital bed.

"I don't know, Emma. If she's how you were, then all we can do is wait for her to naturally wake up. There's no telling when that will be. You were unconscious for almost a week. We were all so worried about you. Ruby, Regina and I, we were by your side, talking to you, cheering you up. Could you hear us?"

Emma thought about it "I didn't hear you hear you. But I don't know how to explain it. I never felt alone. Like there was something keeping me here, you know? a force.." She gestured with her hands. August looked at her smiling "I don't know how I didn't see it before, Emma. You are so .. you, even in someone else's body" he said fondly

"Yeah" Emma smiled back "About that, I have to go. Cora will be waiting for me. But I will be back as soon as I can. Please don't leave her alone. She must be scared"

"Regina Mills, scared? I doubt it, Em. But don't worry I'll keep her company. She's actually my new favorite person right now. I can't thank her enough for .. well you" said August while pointing at Emma. "Go. I'll watch over her"

"Thank you, August. I'll be back" She waved at Killian and then went back to her own room.

.

.

.

Once back at her house, Emma let Cora fuss over her and put her to bed. She promised to stay there and to call her if she needed anything else. It was so weird talking to Cora now, all she can think about when she looks at the older woman is how hateful she is, how Cora would not hesitate to destroy her, how much damaged she has caused already. But now, she also sees the love Cora has for Regina, the fear in her eyes, the relief to know she's safe. She understands why she's so protective of her, she almost loses once before after all, and Regina, she's everything. She can't blame Cora for wanting the best for her. She's not even sure she's the best Regina can do. But she loves her. And love is not weakness, regardless of what Cora thinks, it is strength. How else can she explain what's happening to them right now? Regina's love woke her from a fucking coma, that's how strong their love is. She just needs to figure out how to do the same for her.

While laying in bed, Emma noticed Regina's copy of "The Little Mermaid" on her coffee table. She grabbed it and was surprised to find a letter carefully tucked inside of it. She was startled to see the letter had been addressed to her, she opened it slowly and immediately recognized the brunette's handwriting. She hold it with trembling hands and read it twice before folding it slowly and putting it back where she found it.

Emma wiped the treasonous tears that had escaped her eyes while reading Regina's words to her. Then Emma got off the bed and change clothes hurriedly. "If Regina thinks she can make this kind of decision for the two of us, she has something else coming" Emma muttered. Emma was deeply touched by Regina's sacrifice. She was. She is not really sure she would have done the same had their places been switched. Regina loves deeply, Emma sees that now. And yes, she's thankful, but this is not something she can live with. She's resolute to wake Regina up as well.

She has to physically fight the security guards Cora had left outside her house to get to the car, the older lady knew she would try to go back to the hospital and as much as she doesn't want to upset her, this is not something she's willing to grant. She needs to be with Regina right now.

Emma arrives to Regina's side and thanks August for his help. She takes Regina's hands on her own while she sits in a chair by her side. It's so strange looking at herself like that, no matter how many times it has happened, she still can't get used to it. She remembers the first time she saw Regina wearing her face, she couldn't quite make eye contact, despite the seriousness of the situation, she wanted to break into laughter. She had wondered at the time if Regina felt the same, she never showed it. She always seem so focused, so resolute, so put together. Or maybe she just had been so mad at the situation, she hadn't have the time to stop for a second and laugh at herself.

Regina is such an enigma to Emma. Emma had broken her heart, broken up with her for things that were out of her control, things she couldn't possibly do anything about, and yet the second Emma had needed her, she had come to her and sacrificed her own life for her. Regina had left her family behind, her money, her power, everything. And as much as Emma should be grateful, she can't. She can't live in a world with no Regina in it. She couldn't, wouldn't allow Regina to do this.

She tells Regina this while holding her left hand with both of hers, "Regina" she keeps whispering, until she falls asleep from exhaustion.

Emma looks around and finds herself sitting in a table in the middle of a snowy field. The table is beautifully set, adorned with white lilies and carnations. Emma's wearing a tight red dress, her well defined curls falling around her shoulders. She immediately knows she's back on her body. Not only because she feels her long hair falling freely on her back but because Regina is seating at the other side of the table. And she's looking back at her, smiling. She looks good, gorgeous as ever, but it is not just because of her fancy black dress or her meticulously done make up, there's something else about her today, the way her eyes sparkle when she looked up, the promising, calm smile that adorns her perfect red lips. Regina looks happy, calm. Emma wants to ask them where they are, what's going on, but she doesn't. Neither one says anything, and Regina seems content sipping from a glass of water, so Emma reaches for her own and joins her.

After five seconds, or it could have been five life times, a handsome man approaches them. Regina sees him first, he comes from Emma's direction. Her brown eyes struggle with recognition, but she doesn't seem to be able to place him

"Dad!" exclaims Emma once he reaches the table. But she doesn't get up. Her dad just looks down at her and gives her a heart breaking smile

"Have we met before?" finally asked Regina, trying but failing to recognize him. There's a tug on her chest that tells her she knows him, but her mind can't provide her a name

Instead of responding, the man, David, reaches for one of the bottles in the middle of the table

"This wine is the start and the end of this magic" He tells them, Emma notices he didn't move his lips. They are communicating telepathically, had she ever done it any other way?

He then pours the flowery liquid into Regina's empty crystal glass

"It is ok if you forget me again." He tells her "And you may forget the promise you made to me that day. You've done more than what you promised already"

Regina looks up at David but still can't remember who he is. Was she saying something back to him that Emma couldn't hear? Before the blonde can figure it out her father turns left to look at her. He then pours some wine into her glass

"Emma" David says sadly "Be loved while you live, kid. As much as you've bowed your head in apology, as much as you've cried, now be loved just as much" Emma looks at her dad's kind eyes looking down at her, she wants to say so much to him, but no words come to her, only a lonely tear.

"The magic is over now" he says again "my magic was just a handshake between two people who met for the first time. So now, it is up to you two to let the real magic begin"

Emma and Regina look at each other and together drink the offered wine. It feels final, the end of a chapter. As they drink, flowers start falling from the sky and David is no longer with them. Emma feels his absence right away, but she doesn't call for him back, she knows everyone is where they are supposed to be. And Regina is with her, and she's enough, she's more than enough.

When Emma woke up she immediately knew she was back in her body. She looked around and saw the hospital room where she had fallen asleep the night before. "Regina" she said to herself. The blonde got up and left her room to go in search of the brunette. "Please let her be ok" she begged whoever was listening.

In the other side of town Regina got up from a long night sleep. She walked to the restroom and was shocked to see her self in the bathroom's mirror. "What is happening?" She wondered, touching her face with trepidation

"Hey Emma, did you sleep well?"

"Killian? Oh my God. What happened to you?" she said while failing to suppress a mocking smile

"What do you mean what happened to me? What are you talking about, luv?"

"What is this place?" She asked while looking around "Why am I here? I was at the hospital just last night"

Killian looked at her cousin curiously "Regina, is that you? Are you back?" Regina looked back at him even more confused that before "But it didn't rain" finished a troubled looking Killian

"Why are you talking about the weather? Focus, cos. What happened to me?" responded the brunette, quickly annoyed

"Holly shit! It is you!" said the brunet while hugging his cousin "You are back, luv"

"Ok. That's quite enough, get of me now" she said while disentangling herself from Killian's arms. "Where are my friends? Is everyone ok?"

"Your friends? What friends?"

At this Regina couldn't suppress the eye roll, "What's wrong with you? I went to see my friends a couple of days ago and the building we were in caught on fire. Did you not hear? I am sure it must have been featured on the news"

"Regina"

"Are my friends ok?" she asked again slowly, eyes worried

After a long pause Killian finally answered "Yes, they are ok. There's someone you have to talk to though, luv. Wait here ok?"

.

.

.

"How is she?" he asked Dr. Hopper after he finished talking to Regina

"She's ok, she's going to be ok"

"What is wrong with her? Is it brain damage?"

"Not physically, it is a sort of mental shock. Instead of forgetting about the accident, she's forgotten everything that has happened after"

"So what do we do now? Is she going to be able to carry on normally?"

"She will come to accept her condition quicker than you expect. She was actually thrilled to learn she was no longer a teenager. She's always wanted to be an adult, and when she opened her eyes, she was one. Just like the movies. She said something about Jennifer Garner being her spiritual animal"

"Well, thats good to hear I guess"

"When I told her she was the president of MillsCo, she was happy to know it was her instead of you"

"Yeah, that sounds like Regina. So does this mean she remembers the accident now?"

"She does. She remembers being stuck in that elevator, she also remembers being rescued. But there's some details that are still fuzzy for her"

"What doesn't she remember then?"

"I don't think she remembers the firefighter who saved her. Don't mention it to her, either. Don't give her too much information at once else she might get anxious over it. Let her memories come back at their own pace. Ok?"

"Of course. Thank you Archie"

.

.

.

Killian returned to Regina's house to find the brunette curiously checking out her living room decorations

"What are you doing?" he asked her. Regina looked back at Killian and Archie

"Who designed this house?" she asked him conversationally

"You hired a contemporary architect from Italy, but you shouldn't have bothered, you pretty much designed the whole thing by yourself"

Regina nodded while listening to her cousin "I'm glad to hear I retained some of my better qualities. This is my house, then, I assume?"

"It is not your house, it is your mother's"

"I see" She said cooly

"I'm glad you are ok, Regina"

"Not totally ok though" replied the brunette "He told me I'm 33 now. Is that right?" She asked Killian while looking at Archie

"Yes, you are 33 and I just turned 35"

"You do look your age cos, but no matter how I see it, I certainly do not look 33"

"Her teenager haughtiest is now added to her arrogance" Killian whispered to Archie "I will not hear the end of it now. Shouldn't we tie her up or something?"

"People with high self esteem like to defend their selves like that" Archie whispered back

"It is 2017 and I am the president of MillsCo" Regina repeated "And you Killian, are you really a pop star?"

"I'm the main model of your department store actually" said Killian proudly

Regina laughed at Killian's puffed chest "Look at you all grown up. I always worried about how you would turn up. You seem to have done ok"

"Hey don't mock me luv. I've been on the billboards music charts for over a decade now"

Before Regina could retort, a loud sound made her turn around to find a blonde woman looking at her from her back door

"You jerk" she finally said, while running to hug her

Regina was shocked by the sudden contact and looked at Killian for answers. Killian and Archie looked at each other and then to Regina, but offered none

"Regina, what were you thinking?!" said the blonde looking at her intensely "I thought I'd never see you again" she said while examining her with shiny green eyes

"Listen, calm down" tried Killian

"I think I remember her" said Regina "Didn't I see you in the hospital earlier?"

"You do?" asked Killian. "Is her memory coming back?" he asked Archie

Archie looked back at Regina hesitant "I don't think that's the case" he responded sadly

"That's right" insisted Killian "you guys were together in the hospital" and then to Emma "I'll explain later"

Emma looked back at Regina who took her hands from her shoulders and pushed them aside, she then turned back towards her cousin

"Anyways, Killian, who is Emma Swan?" Emma raised her head to look at Regina again

"You remember Emma Swan?" Asked Killian "you will get your memories back in no time" he said excitedly

"But who is she? When I opened my eyes, her name was the first thing that came to mind. Do I know her?"

Killian sadly looked at Emma then "Regina is seventeen right now, she can't remember anything after that"

"I'm almost eighteen actually. I'm going to college soon"

Emma looked at Regina again, she was carrying herself differently. Her shoulders seemed a little lighter, her face more relaxed.

"It's just temporary shock" added Archie "don't worry too much"

"Why are you crying?" Regina asked Emma curiously. The blonde quickly raised her hand to clear her face. The brunette studied her carefully

"Are you, by any chance, Emma Swan?"

Emma only nodded. Not trusting herself to speak up. Of course Regina had lost her memories, things could never just work out for her.

"Let's leave them alone. Emma might be able to trigger her memories" suggested Killian while looking at the blonde. Archie agreed and with a simple wave to Emma the men left them alone.

"So you are Emma Swan" Regina repeated "How old are you, Miss Swan?"

"28" answered Emma after composing herself

"And what is it that you do?"

"I'm a stunt woman" she replied cooly

At this Regina couldn't help but look at her with blatant curiosity "Is that so?"

"Is there a particular reason why I would think of you when I first woke up?" she then asked rather expectantly

"Yeah" said Emma smiling. She looked Regina up and down trying to figure out how much she should tell her

"You thought of me because you once loved me. And I loved you" she finally told her honestly

They stared at each other. Regina trying to figure out if the blonde was being sincere. Emma hoping Regina would snap out of it

Regina truly didn't know what to do with this information. Yes, she had been attracted to girls before, but she had never even dreamed of dating one. And she never thought Cora would accept her being publicly out, much less date a stunt woman.

"I see. Well, as you can see Miss Swan, I find myself in a rather difficult situation at the moment, why don't you leave me your number and I'll get back to you?" She finally told her disparagingly

Emma laughed at the brunette's dismissal "I see you were a jerk when younger too"

"Excuse me?"

"My number is on your phone. You can call me anytime" Emma stepped closer to Regina and kissed her cheek as good bye. "I'll be waiting"

Emma turned around and left a startled looking Regina behind.

The following days Regina found that she couldn't stop thinking about Emma. She thought about her in her house, while sitting in her private library, while going on walks on her large estate, it was truly disturbing. She was thrilled that her mother was ok with her sexuality, but Emma? The blonde wasn't even her type. Regina had always dreamed of ending up with a more sophisticated woman, cultured, intelligent, rich. Certainly not with a stunt woman.

Yet all she sees when she's withdrawn on her mind are watery green eyes looking desperately at her. High cheeks and deep dimples taunting her. Sad smiles in front of her, soft lips on her cheek. Toned arms around herself and boobs, boobs! pressed against her chest.

She thought it was odd that the only people in her life were her annoying cousin, the people that worked for her, her mother, and Emma Swan. She wondered why that was.

Regina learnt that Emma was back at the hospital, she hadn't been released yet. So she decided to pay her a visit.

"Miss Swan. I'm glad I caught you during lunch time"

"Regina, you don't have to call me Miss Swan, call me Emma" responded the blonde while putting her spoon down, huge grin on her face, she didn't think Regina would seek her out so soon, she was suddenly glad she had asked Ruby to brush her hair earlier

Regina blushed a little bit at the command. "She hasn't learn how to mask her emotions yet" Emma thought fondly

"I took the liberty to buy you lunch. I didn't know what you wanted so I chose quantity over quality. I hope you approve" She said while stepping aside and allowing Belle to come in pushing an elegant cart filled with tasty looking food, white candles and lilies.

"She hasn't really changed all that much" said Belle as a form of greeting "It seems that she's been using the same tricks over and over for years"

She then hugged Emma and said her goodbyes. "She claims I hired her, but I must have been out of my mind" said Regina after the younger brunette was gone. "She's rather bold"

Emma smiled at the brunette's thoughtfulness. She then schooled her features and asked her seriously, while studying her face closely

"Do you think the world is a fairy tale, Regina? Do you think flowers, wine and candles are set on all tables in this world?"

"Pardon?" asked Regina startled

"Never mind" responded Emma sadly. "Thank you, it looks lovely"

"No need to thank me, Miss .. Emma" said Regina shyly

"Have you figured out your situation? Is that why you are here?" asked Emma while picking up a dumpling with her fingers. Regina looked at her disapprovingly but decided to ignore the blonde's lack of table manners

"That's why I'm here actually. I was hoping you could help me figure out a couple of things. For instance, I don't think that it's possible that I liked you. So I have a couple of questions" Regina went on before Emma could speak out

"Could you tell me your father's name?" At this Emma stopped chewing "I just want to know if it's a name I might recognize"

"You do know his name" answered Emma cryptically

"I do? Really? Which family?" asked Regina now excited. Emma just looked back at her blankly

"That's alright. We have time, you don't have to tell me now. Why are you a stunt?" Regina asked next. Emma picked another dumpling and after swallowing it whole she replied honestly

"It makes my heart beat faster, my life more meaningful"

"Ok" Continued Regina, not satisfied with the answer. "What would you say is your best asset?"

"Honestly I don't know what was it that had you following me around at first?"

"Me? Following you around?"

"You are here now, aren't you?"

"I.."

"You think of me all day, don't you? And you can't figure out why? Should I tell you?"

"Why?" Asked Regina intrigued

Emma looked at her meaningfully for a moment "Because you love me"

At this Regina looked away, suddenly uncomfortable

"I'm leaving the hospital tomorrow" said the blonde while smiling

"Are you saying I should pick you up?" asked the brunette, right eyebrow in the air

"I'm saying that you will definitely miss me again tomorrow, so I'm giving you a reason to come see me"

The next day Regina showed up at the action academy, where Belle found out Emma would be.

She came in and saw Emma and August hugging, several guys around them clapping for them

"Let go of her"

She then walked closer to them "Are you a two timer? Was I just one of the people in your life?" Asked Regina hurt and very insecure all by their easy display of affection

"How did you find me here?" Emma asked her instead of humoring her "Has you memory come back?"

Regina looked around to the other people in the room "I'm sorry to make such a poor first impression. But I have business with this woman, would you all mind leaving us alone?"

"I'll explain later" Emma told August, and then to Regina while holding her hand "Follow me"

Once alone Emma asked the brunette "How did you get here? Seeing that you didn't recognize August I assume your memory is not back yet"

"Were you aware that my assistant is dating your roommate?"

"yeah" and then

"Well I'm glad you are here"

"You are?" asked Regina slightly taken aback

"Yeah" said Emma easily "It's good to see you"

Regina smiled back at Emma "it's good to see you too"

"I hear you are still following Regina around" Said Cora to a bold looking Emma sitting in front of her 'Just because you are back from a coma nothing scares you, is that it?"

"I'm sorry. But from now on I will never, for any reason let go of Regina" responded Emma boldly and resolute. She had been thinking about it a lot. She wanted Cora to understand one and for all that she wasn't going to give Regina up. Regina had sacrificed her life for her, she had proved to her that she loved her, and she knew they were meant to be, she knew that's what her father had been trying to tell her in her dreams.

"Pardon?" asked Cora rather annoyed

"Like you said, both your daughter and I have come back from the dead. Which is why everyday is so precious for us. I am not afraid of you anymore"

"How dare you? Regina doesn't even remember you anyway. Whatever deranged circumstances drove her to fall for you once, I doubt that you can replicate them"

"I'm confident she will remember, what we shared was especial, important" insisted Emma

"If that were the case she wouldn't have forgotten in the first place" responded Cora hatefully

"I'm not doing this to ruin Regina you know? What will really ruin us is to be kept apart"

"What are you looking to get out of this, Miss Swan? Surely you can see I will never approve of you" said the older woman looking very agitated

"I'm truly sorry you are so upset. But I have one more thing to say: Please give me your daughter, I will take care of her"

"Get out of my house!" Finally snapped Cora before getting up and leaving Emma behind.

Two days later Emma was surprised someone is knocking on her door, she was not expecting anyone

"Belle? How you doing?" she asked while signaling for the brunette to enter her apartment

"Ruby is not home yet"

"I know" replied Belle. "I'm here for you actually. Regina asked me to escort you. I'm sorry if that is a bit rude, showing up unannounced"

Emma smiled broadly "It's ok, I was missing her anyways. Where are we going?"

"Sit down Miss Swan" said Regina while letting Emma into her living room. The blonde obeyed and sat down while looking pointedly at Regina. The brunette looked at her back, not once blinking

"Move in with me" she finally said. Emma let out a quick laugh

"What?"

"Pardon"

"What?" repeated the blonde, amused

"Stay by my side until I tell you to leave" said the brunette matter of factly "I need to figure out why I liked you"

At this Emma couldn't contain her laughter

"You laugh?" asked Regina slightly hurt

"It's just that you've said that before. You asked to share a bed, to shower together .."

Regina's cheeks turned red at the blonde's comment "Our relationship must have been .. deeper than I suspected then"

"Yeah" said Emma melancholically

"So?"

"So what?"

At this Regina got up and sat in the coffee table in front of Emma. The blonde looked at her expectantly

"Let me put it this way" she said, deep voice taunting her, challenging her. She looked at her pantingly while licking her lower lip and slowly moving towards the blonde who swallowed nervously

"I believe this is the part where I kiss you"


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Emma wants nothing more than to kiss Regina. She wants to kiss her and not stop until the brunette remembers who she is. She has missed her plump lips on her, her sweet distinct smell, her insistent touch. She remembers vividly the last time she had been this close to her. It was the day she found out about her father's death. Regina hadn't known about it then, but she had been there for her nevertheless. She regrets having sent her away that day. She regrets not having asked her to stay with her, to hold her, to make her forget.

Now she's in front of her, but it is wrong, this Regina is wrong, she is not her Regina. This Regina doesn't remember falling for her, fighting with her, living in her skin, sacrificing her life for her. Yet the brown eyes currently looking at her with so much want are the same, the hands shyly moving up her tights are the same, its hard for Emma to say no to her, though she knows she must

"Regina" she finally says, warningly, her voice broken with desire

"Is this not ok?" Asks Regina teasingly. When all she gets in response is Emma closing her eyes and moving backwards, the brunette sighs and gets back up

"Move in with me" Regina insists "pack your things and stay with me" Emma looks back at her amused "It's for science" the brunette adds "But if I don't find the reason that made me like you .."

"I have to disappear, like a bubble, like the little Mermaid" Emma finishes for her

Regina looks at her, impressed

"Is that what you want?" Emma continues "You can tell me, at this point I'll do anything for you, Regina"

"Do you even know what you are saying, Emma?"

"Of course I know. Think about it and let me know" she then turns around and walks towards the door

"And don't ever send for me again" she adds over her shoulder "If you miss me, you come see me"

Regina just stays there looking at Emma's form slowly retreating her house. More confused than when Emma had first arrived. Who is this woman? Why does she act so confidently around her, yet so vulnerable at the same time? She doesn't know why, but she can't stand seeing her walk away, she wants more of her. So after hesitating for a minute, she finally runs after her

"Emma, wait!" She screams "Where are you going? Let me drive you"

Emma turns around serious expression on her face "Why did you take so long to come out?"

"Pardon me?" Asks Regina, insecure again

"I walked super slowly, I even swayed my hips for you a little bit"

"Well someone is feeling cocky" replies Regina, hearing the implied challenge

"Yeah well, someone wants her girlfriend back" Says Emma and then smiles sadly, Regina smiles back.

"Well you certainly got my attention" she says breaking the impossibly long silence "Where are you heading?" She asks her while leading her towards her car

"I actually have an important meeting to attend. I was supposed to be filming a movie, for a while it seemed that I wasn't going to recover on time, but now I think I will make it afterwards."

Emma tells her while standing her hand towards Regina "I'm driving"

"Listen Emma, the Dark Blood people contacted me and they have already casted someone else for the role" August looks at her sadly "It's a miracle for us that you even woke up, but I think the producers were hesitant about your full recovery"

"I understand" the blonde quickly says, fast resigned. She had been fearing this would happen. Of course they wouldn't wait for her, she hadn't yet showed them what she could do. She breathes deeply and then continues

"Tell them that I will practice hard and that I am looking forward to working with them in the future" Emma responds professionally

"Of course"

"Please excuse me" she tells her friend and steps out of his office leaving him and Regina behind

"I heard you lost your memory" he asks the brunette who is looking around his office curiously

"Were we close enough for you to know that?" and then looking at the door "Or is she really a two timer?"

August looks back at her unimpressed "Don't forget about Emma. You even risked your life for her" he says seriously

"My life?" Thinks Regina. There's no way she would risk her life for anyone. She's never been a generous person, being raised as a single child, she's never been good at sharing or selflessness in general. Yet she thinks she believes this man, she can't think of a reason why he would lie to her right now.

Regina goes in search of Emma. She somehow knows where she's going without having to think much about it. She finds the blonde sitting against her locker

"It must have been an important movie" she tells her as Emma looks up to acknowledge her

"It was a miracle that you made happen for me" she replies sadly

"Me?" Asks the brunette, amazed

"Yeah. I wanted to do well. I'm sorry, Regina"

"I see. Well I don't know what you've done wrong, but I'm sure I can think of someway for you to make it up to me"

Emma smiles at Regina's poor attempt to cheer her up

"By the way, why do you keep soap in your socks?"

"Oh that?" Replies Emma carelessly "To save the pieces and use them later" She stops talking and gets up abruptly "What?" The blonde asks excited

"In your locker .. oh wait, how do I know that? Have I seen inside your locker before?"

"Yeah! When we switched bodies"

"We what?" Asks the brunette confused

"Let's come back to that later. I think your memory might be coming back. Do you remember anything else?"

"Let's see" says Regina while looking upward and biting her lower lip provocatively "you were seducing me.. in a revealing red dress.."

Emma just shakes her head. Teen Regina is trouble.

—-

"Peter, I thought you were leaving the country" Peter looks up from the piano he had been playing

"I was" he says while looking up at Milah who had just entered Killian's leaving room

"But Killian stopped me"

"And that's all it took?"

"He can be very persuasive"

Milah laughs mockingly "how romantic"

Peter just shrugs his shoulders sweetly "How old are you, by the way"

Milah's smile leaves her face immediately, her expression quickly morphing into disdain

"Are you showing off that you are younger than me?"

"Perhaps"

Before Milah can retort Killian enters the room and interrupts their intense stare down

"Are you guys arguing? Why? You guys gotta get along"

Milah finally looks away "Is he going to live here forever?"

"We have lots of rooms here, luv" and then lower "otherwise the lad might run away again"

Peter P. just rolls his eyes. "What if I run away" she asks fast annoyed. "I'm leaving" she announces while walking away

"Milah! Wait luv, don't leave" he calls after her, before he can go get her Peter speaks up "The recording will start in ten minutes" Killian looks back

"If you are not here in ten minutes I will pack my stuff and leave"

"Oh come on man. Why are you doing this to me?"

"Milah wait. Let's talk for ten minutes, just ten minutes ok?" Killian tells the brunette while dragging her into his bedroom

"Is Peter P. gay?"

"How did you know?"

"You let him live here even after knowing that? Are you dating him?"

"Milah is not like that, I swear. The guy hates my guts, trust me"

"You are so dull, that's why you hurt so many people. You can't be so oblivious all the time"

"Woah luv, you still have grudges against me? I thought we were passed that"

Milah just stares at him, not giving an inch

"Can't you just over look it this time? I'm already stressed out about Regina, I don't need this right now"

"How is she doing?" She asks concerned

"She lost her memories. Last thing she remembers is being seventeen. It's a mess"

Milah looks down sadly "What did you need to tell me?"

"I want to redo the music video, I want to do things right this time. I want to release my seventh album and go on a world tour"

"And?"

"And I want you to help me do it. I think you would be great at it"

Milah smiles at him sweetly and moves towards him to caress his cheek.

"Mhmm"

Milah and Killian turn around to look at the newcomer

"What are you up to cos? Are you busy?" Asks Regina while looking around, not at all sorry to have interrupted them

"I only have five minutes" Killian tells her exasperated "what do you need?"

"Hi" Regina says to Milah "I believe we haven't met I'm Regina Mills" she introduces herself coyly

"Hi" says Milah while taking the offered hand "You don't remember me?"

"Oh? Have we met before?"

"Hey!" Quickly interrupts Killian, abruptly breaking contact between the two women

"Why do you ask?" He asks his cousin

"What? She's pretty" says Regina happily then she turns around and winks at the other brunette

"Yeah well she's not available" he says after catching her move

"Is that so?" She asks Milah who is still smiling at her

"Excuse me, Regina?" A female voice calls her "your mother is here to see you"

"Is she? Thank you, I'll be right there"

"Well it seems like I've been summoned. I will see you guys later" she says while walking back out

"You will be seeing ME later" says Killian loudly

Milah and Regina laugh at his antics

"I should have met her when she was younger" Milah tells him after the other brunette is gone

"Hey!"

"Mother" Regina acknowledges her mother who is waiting for her in her living room

"Regina, how are you dear?"

"I'm well, thank you"

"I know you said so when I called you earlier, but I wanted to see you with my own eyes"

Regina looks at Cora questioningly. Were they close now? What had changed? Cora had never been the dotting mother, had their relationship evolved over the years?

"Mother I'd like to ask you something"

"What is it dear?" She asks her kindly

"Did you know I had a girlfriend?" Regina asks while holding her breath for the response, eyes fixed on her mother

Cora's face falls but she quickly rearranges her expression

"Yes dear. I'm well aware"

"She's a stunt woman" she continues hesitantly "and she's not like anyone I've known"

"Yes dear, she's rather .. crass. Not exactly ideal girlfriend material"

"I see" she says while walking towards the couch "So she doesn't approve" she thinks

"I think you were about to break up with her before the .. accident .. " she vaguely adds.

Regina nods

"There's something else, mother" she says rapidly changing the subject "A few days ago .. I mean sixteen years ago. What happened to the fireman that saved me from the elevator?"

Cora just looks at her daughter trying to figure out what she remembers "Is he ok? Would it be awkward if I were to thank him after all this time?"

"You don't need to worry about him, dear. I know it feels recent for you, but I dealt with this situation long time ago"

"Even so, may I have his contact information? I'd like to reach out myself"

"Why don't I look for it and let you know?

"Thank you, mother"

"Now that I think about it, your dream did come true Rubs" Emma tells her best friend, it is Saturday afternoon and they are having lunch together in their shared apartment. Ruby had been miserable while Emma had been hospitalized and was now looking forward to spending all the time she could with her

"You should start a clairvoyant business"

"Oh no. That's actually not good Em"

"Why?"

"Well, I might have had another dream"

"What was it?"

"No. I don't want to say. What if it comes true as well?"

"Come'on Rubes, it can't have been that bad. Tell me. What was it?"

"Well ok" the young brunette finally relents. In reality she had been dying to share it with her roommate

"It was in the front of a tall black gate. There are three kids wearing white clothes. They were all crying. Regina was looking down at all of them, I think she was arguing with the oldest. And you were there too, screaming at them all. I woke up and I felt really bad, I just had a bad feeling you know?"

"Ok. Ok that does sounds weird" before she could say anything else they both turned around to look at the door which was being knocked on

Emma and Ruby looked at each other and Ruby got up after hearing her girlfriend's voice

"It's Belle!" She announces

"Hey you" she says after kissing her soundly on the lips

"Hey" Belle replies dreamy "Hi Emma"

"Hey Belle! How's it going?"

"All is well. I'm actually here to get you. Regina asked me to fetch you" she says hesitantly

"She did? Why is she ordering people to come and go? Mean kid"

"Where to this time?" She asks not even hiding her excitement, she gets up and eagerly grabs her jacket

Emma walks in wearing a one piece swimming suit and dark sunglasses. She spots Regina in a private jacuzzi and waves at her. She notices that there's not many people around, her original suspicion that this must be a very exclusive spot, confirmed

"You are something else" she tells her as a form of greeting

"Miss Swan, I'm glad you could join me" Regina says while looking at the blonde appreciatively

"You are bold, I'll give you that"

"Then I shall take it" she replies cooly while moving aside "Don't be shy, please join me"

Emma looks at the brunette. She's wearing a black bikini that leaves very little to the imagination. She stares at the drops of water on her body and is quickly reminded of what it feels like to touch her girlfriend all over, she sighs sadly knowing she won't be able to, at least for a while

"So this is how you spent the time when you were younger?" The blonde asks while pointing at their surroundings. She slowly enters the small pool and feels the bubbles welcoming her in, she can't help the sigh that leaves her lips

"Yes, pretty much" responds the brunette, very much aware of the effect she's having on the blonde

"With who? Women?" The blonde challenges, looking away from the brunette's cleavage

"Why miss Swan? Do I sense jealousy? You don't seem to know me very well. Did we really go out at all?"

"Please. Like you know much about me" Emma challenges nonchalantly

"What is there to know? Do you spend a lot of time with women on private spas?" Asks Regina while taking out her own sunglasses and looking pointedly at the blonde in front of her

"Not women, no. I mostly spend my time with men" says Emma while taking her shades off as well and staring at the coy brunette. This catches the brunette unprepared and Regina senses her right eyebrow rising without consent

"Mostly outdoors, expensive hotels.." Continues the blonde while she stares at Regina looking for any form of recognition "also abandoned buildings, cars, airplanes, .."

"Is that so?" Regina stares back, Emma looks down, Regina smiles widely, victorious

"Did you think you could trick me twice, Emma?"

"What?"

"What?"

"You just remembered again!"

"I did? I did, didn't I?"

Emma happily moves forward and hugs Regina "I knew you would remember it. I knew it"

Regina's hips automatically raise up to meet the blonde's, she hesitantly closes her arms around Emma's back "I think I can remember more in this position" she tells her as she slowly moves her hands lower

"Hands off!" Says Emma sensing where Regina's mind has gone suddenly

"But I think I might be remembering more" the brunettes whines

Emma laughs again and hugs her harder. She deeply breathes Regina one last time before moving away slowly. "I think that's enough for today. We should get back"

Regina drives Emma home, neither of them says much during the ride, both still thrilled by Regina's promising recovery

"That's my house" Emma says while pointing out towards a rather old looking building once they get there. Regina's face falls when she looks at the tiny apartment in the most questionable side of Brooklyn. She had suspected Emma was not exactly well off, but she had not been expecting her to be so poor

"Where?"

"That one, with the taped door" Emma tells the brunette almost too happily

"I see"

"I don't know if it is good or bad, but you are very consistent" she tells her "You made that same face the first time you dropped me off" adds the blonde while exiting the car

"Very understandable" says Regina while turning back to look at Emma "Do you happen to have my phone number?"

"Of course I do. Why?"

"Delete it" says Regina while turning her car back on. Emma only laughs at her girlfriend's predictable actions.

"Good bye, Regina"

"How's it going with 17 year old Regina" asks Killian once she met with Emma for one of their 'fan meetings' they hadn't caught up in a while and Killian wanted to hear from the younger woman "Do you see her often?"

"She's full of energy. Her mind wonders a lot .. it's really cute"

"Her mind wonders..? Towards what?"

Emma smiles knowingly and Killian laughs out loud, understanding

"Wow Emma, had I known that was your type I would have made different moves"

Emma laughs shyly at the singer's flirty demeanor

"How are things with you?" She asks him after fanning her suddenly bright cheeks "I heard you were named some sort of cultural ambassador"

"Yeah, people forgive and forget fast in this industry. I was lucky"

"And how's things with Milah?" She further inquires

"Surprisingly good. Actually she met my mother recently. Barbara wasn't happy to know Milah and I knew each other from before she got 'engaged' to Regina. But luckily Milah knew just how to handle the situation and I think they ended up in a ok place. Don't really know the details though, I wasn't invited to their little rendezvous"

"Lucky you" says Emma, legitimately happy for them. Killian notices her yearning look

"I'm sorry about Cora, Emma. She's a very difficult woman, and she's so possessive of Regina. It is really not your fault. It is not you at all. It is all her" he says meaningfully while holding Emma's left hand

"Things could have been different you know? But with all the body swapping and everything else, we didn't handle her right .."

"It will get better luv, you have to believe that"

"No it won't. Not with Cora anyway"

"It's been a while since I dropped you off" Killian tells her while getting out of his car

"Yeah, thank you again Killian"

"When are we having our next private fan meeting, luv?" He asks her while winking

"What kind of star wants to see his fan so badly? Has your popularity gone down?"

"How's that? Not at all luv, my popularity is skyrocketing these days, just walk by Times Square you will see my handsome face all over it"

Emma laughs with Killian at the singer's silliness

"Well well well. What do we have here? Suddenly interrupts Regina who had been looking at them from a distance

Both Emma and Killian turn to look at her

"See?" Emma asks Killian quietly "She seems to know everything subconsciously"

"You two look really good together. Lovely couple, really. Is this some sort of fan service, Killian? How the mighty have fallen" the brunette says while looking slightly hurt

Emma looks back at Regina and then tells Killian "Would you like some coffee? It is a rather long ride home, Killy"

"Why thank you luv, I would love some"

Regina looks at the exchange unamused "Don't you dare ignore me"

Emma leads Killian inside and Regina follows them closely behind

Regina enters the small apartment and looks around curiously, she quickly spots Killian's poster on top of Emma's bed

"Why do you have his face on the wall while you were going out with me? Surely I disapproved?"

Emma and Killian continue to ignore her, so Regina crosses her arms "Fine, then I'm taking Milah, she sure is my type"

"Hey!" Both Emma and Killian finally say while finally looking up at her. Regina smiles victoriously and then her cellphone goes off "Watch it be Milah" she says while pulling it out

Killian looks at his cousin unamused

"Hello?"

"Regina, darling. It's your mother. I'm calling about the firefighter you asked me about"

"Did you look into it?"

"I didn't say so earlier because I wanted to spare you, but the truth is he died on duty"

"Was it— Was it because of me?"

"I'm not finished. His name was David Swan. He had a daughter, Emma Swan"

"She's probably sitting in front of you right now" At this Regina looks at Emma and swallows, her eyes getting a bit watery, her heart suddenly heavy

"What is it?" Asks Killian. Regina ignores him

"Go on"

"You'll know this when your memory comes back, but she used her father's death to get close to you. She used her father to make you feel guilty and trap you.. Now that you know, I hope you'll make the right decision Regina, don't disappoint me again"

"I see. Thank you for letting me know. I'll talk to you later"

After she hangs up she looks at Killian and asks him to please leave them alone

"Why? Who was that on the phone?" He asks her

"I need to speak to Emma" the brunette repeats

"Fine, I'll see you later Emma. Take care"

"Good bye Killian"

"What's the matter?" Asks Emma, suddenly apprehensive

"Was your father a firefighter?"

Emma's face lights up at the question "Did you remember?"

"Did he passed away?" Continues the brunette

"Yes"

"Was his death related to the accident I was in?"

"How do you know that? Was that your mother on the phone?"

Regina just looks at Emma, seeking for something in the blonde's scared look

"I have to go" she finally says while turning towards the door

"Regina, wait. Let me explain"

"But why do you live in a place like this? Did we really go out?" She asks rapidly when Emma's hand landed on her right arm

"There's no way I would have met a woman in this sort of environment, and if I did, I don't think I would have let her continue to live like this"

Emma looks for recognition in Regina's eyes, when she finds none she answers her "A lot has happened. I'll explain everything .."

"Don't" Regina tells her sadly "I think this is something I have to remember by myself. If you deceived me in the past, and are trying to deceive me again .. I think I'll just want to be deceived .. by you"

Without saying anything else Regina turns around again and leaves Emma behind, Emma watches her extended hand falling slowly, "Damn Cora" she thinks. She should have known the older woman wasn't done with them.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Regina found herself staring at the box of a brand new vacuum cleaner. She couldn't figure out why she would keep such a thing in her library, but she had a feeling that it was somehow important. There were so many things that didn't quite fit in what she thought was an ideal life for her thirty something self, the vacuum cleaner not even the most concerning. And Emma was in the center of them all. She couldn't quite shake the feeling of longing, attraction, love (love?) that she feels whenever she thinks of her blonde locks and green eyes.

And Regina was on edge, she can't focus on anything else, she can't make her mind stop wondering. Thoughts of Emma hunt her at all times. Was her mother telling the truth? Unlikely. Yet Emma had confirmed most of her allegations. There were too many coincidences, too many connections. Regina couldn't take not knowing anymore.

The brunette walked around her library and found that her copy of "Alice in Wonderland" had been moved to the coffee table. Intrigued she grabbed it only to put it back down after finding a paper hidden inside of it. It was titled "The Little Mermaid" Regina quickly skimmed it and recognized it as the ending of the original fairy tale, but the last paragraph had been scratched off and there were handmade annotations next to it:

 _"_ _The knife was shaking in the little mermaid's hand, and she dropped it into the ocean._

 _Just as the little mermaid was about to disappear, like a bubble, the prince discovered_

 _the truth and broke her engagement to the princess to be, he then ran to the little_

 _Mermaid. From the bubbles idea the little Mermaid funded a bubble washing machine_

 _company and got filthy rich. On the other hand, the prince, who lost all his savings from_

 _unrestrained investments, became the little Mermaid's assistant, and lived boringly ever after._

 _Very boringly"_

Confused, Regina read it twice over "What is this? What kind of idiot would write something like this?" And then "Is that my handwriting?"

Suddenly she was reminded of something Emma had said to her earlier " _Should I stay by your side then, and later just disappear, like a bubble?_ " Emma had looked at her so intensely when she had said it, Regina didn't think much of it at the moment, but now .. "there's something about the little mermaid" she said out loud while closing her eyes and focusing on it, forcing herself to remember.

She looked around and suddenly saw herself sitting down by the window writing a letter, hands shaking, tears freely flowing down her cheeks. She turned around and saw herself walking up and down her office, she saw endless evenings spent thinking of nothing but the blonde, not being able to take her from her mind.

Suddenly all she could see was Emma. Emma looking at her with unwavering green eyes.

" _Why do you keep following me around Regina?"_

Meeting Emma for the first time.

 _"_ _You are familiar with Killian Jones, yes?"_

Emma sneering at her over a fancy looking table. Emma yelling at her in the middle of her department store afterwards.

 _"I don't need the immature daughter of the owner of a department store treating me with such generosity."_

Emma filming, looking larger than life, her serious face covered in sweat, her slim body covered in black, tight leather.

Emma looking so small sitting in front of Cora. Emma rightfully mad at her, livid.

 _"Let go of me, you psycho! There's nothing to explain. I heard you loud and clear. If you want me temporarily, does that automatically make me disposable to you?"_

Hugging Emma under the rain, feeling her body fit so perfectly with her own.

 _"I came here to do this."_

Emma in the mountain laughing at her. Emma taking pity on her and holding her hand comfortingly.

Emma calling her out on her bullshit.

 _"_ _And how many people will remember YOU? How many people would put themselves in danger for you? How many friends do you have who will smile while doing it?"_

Training with Emma in a snow covered field. The domesticity of it, the sense of achievement.

Unsuccessfully flirting with Emma. Emma sitting in front of her in the middle of a crowded club fidgeting with her hands and not once making eye contact.

Kissing Emma in a park bench. Her heart in her throat, her hands slightly sweaty.

 _"At least I got to kiss you again. I didn't think you would let me after .. after last night .."_

Kissing Emma in her living room, tears mixed with longing and anger and so much feeling that it left her breathless all over again.

Dancing with Emma surrounded by a thousand lights. Promising forever without once speaking, trivial things like people and time suddenly inexistent, faded away.

 _"_ _I can't imagine ever walking away from you."_

Emma shaking underneath her, eyes closed, breaths short and desperate, lips parted, and wanting.

 _"_ _I love you."_

"Emma" she finally said out loud to her empty library, holding herself up against her desk.

Regina dropped the piece of paper and ran to her car. She needed to find Emma, suddenly she was the desert and Emma the rain, she needed to see her, to touch her. Had she ever felt love before? How is it so unbearable? So infinite? So terrifying? It scared her how badly she needed to see Emma right now. And the flashbacks kept coming, a dam had been opened in her heart. An image of a young Emma came to her then, she had been crying in the hospital's chapel, her face tear stained and her pony tail barely holding her blonde curls.

Regina entered her car but didn't turn it on right away, she needed to have her heart under control first "That's why I recognized her, I saw her all that time ago" she realized "oh Emma" she had seen her the day her father had died.

Her father ..

Finally when she had her breathing under control and the flashbacks stopped coming, she dialed Emma's number, hands shaking still.

"Emma where are you?" She asked anxiously.

"I'm home, what's happened?" Asked Emma slightly taken aback by the brunette's insistent tone.

"Nothing happened. Don't go anywhere ok? I'm on my way."

"Yeah ok" She said, but Regina had already hung up.

Emma couldn't stop nervously walking back and forth in her tiny NY apartment, she wondered what had happened. What was Regina going to tell her when she came over? Had Regina gotten her memory back? Had she chosen to believe her mother after all? Was she coming to say good bye? She wouldn't allow it, not after having experienced Regina loving her so furiously, so selflessly. Regina had to remember her eventually, right? God, what if she didn't?

Regina got to Emma's forty minutes later. Emma opened the door before the brunette could knock on it, every extra second she had to wait to see the brunette, unbearable.

Regina stopped abruptly in front of the anxious looking blonde.

"Emma" she said, her breath caught in her throat, brown eyes absorbing the woman in front of her completely, the way the light caught her blonde hair, making her look almost angelical, the way she couldn't seem to stand still, transferring her weight from one foot to the other.

"Hi" the blonde responded with a nervous, yet genuine downward smile.

Regina's face remained indecipherable, it did nothing to calm the blonde's nerves. She entered the apartment and slowly closed the door behind her, she left out the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding and made a calming gesture with her hands. Finally she turned around and hastily pulled Emma towards her.

"Regina, what—"

Without preambles, the brunette stopped whatever Emma was going to ask with a passionate kiss. She confidently placed her left hand on the blonde's hip and her right on her neck, right thumb under her pony tail. After five intense seconds Emma finally broke them apart.

"Regina?" The hopeful blonde asked.

"Emma" was all the brunette said as an answer, but she needn't say more, Emma grasped everything she needed to know from the passionate way the brunette was looking at her, she could see everything that had been missing in the distinctive brown eyes that were so intensely focused on her own.

They smiled at each other at the unspoken discovery. Regina touched Emma's face tenderly and sweetly kissed her lips again, unable to stay away.

"You remembered me" Emma whispered, amazed, foreheads pressed together, voice trembling with emotion and so much want.

"I will never forget you again" the brunette promised seriously while holding Emma's jaw and looking at her teary green eyes, moving from one to the other rapidly. "There's something I need to tell you, Emma."

Speechless and overcome with emotion, Emma closed the distance between their lips once more "Later" she said before recapturing her lips in a passionate encounter. Regina sighed as she tasted the combination of Emma's cherry chopstick mixed with her flowing tears "that's what had been missing from my life," she thought contentedly "What took me so long?" She easily got lost in everything that Emma was, and simply put all other thoughts aside, for the time being.

Sensing Regina's consent, Emma quickly intensified their already passionate kiss, she moved her hands downwards and without much effort, picked the brunette up on her strong arms, while moving backwards towards her bedroom. Regina didn't protest the sudden turn of events, instead she moved her hands towards Emma's ponytail and loosened it, she had always loved her long curly locks. Satisfied with her handiwork she used both of her hands to tenderly cleared the blonde's tears "I've missed you" she repeated over and over while kissing every spot she could reach of the blonde's face.

Emma stopped walking when she felt the back of her right knee hit the bed. She turned them around and placed Regina on top of it. Regina fell with an undignified puff and was about to complain about her ungraceful landing when a second later Emma ended on top of her. Regina looked up to her girlfriend's eyes, they were mesmerizing, despite black pupils having overshadowed green irises, or maybe because of it. Regina swallowed visibly and pulled Emma down for another wanting, mind-blowing kiss.

Things escalated quickly after that.

Emma sat with her legs around Regina's hips and quickly took off her white tank top while holding the brunette's unwavering eyes. She smiled knowingly when Regina instinctively moved her eyes downwards seeking her hidden tattoo. She rejoiced in Regina's recovered memory once more. She knew how much Regina had liked it once upon a time.

"Do you like what you see?" She asked smugly while slowly moving her hands towards her back, efficiently unhooking her black cotton bra.

Regina looked back up. Evil grin overtaking her otherwise regal face. "Maybe I do" she responded huskily.

The brunette pulled Emma to her and easily span them around, before Emma could complain, she took her right nipple in her hot, wet mouth, while tenderly caressing the skin under its left counterpart. From there, the brunette's tongue started its path south, her hands got there first and she efficiently removed the blonde's tight blue jeans and her black underwear at the same time. Not wanting to waste anymore time, the brunette proceeded to removed her own clothes at once, but left her red lingerie in place. She looked up to see Emma on her elbows closely appraising her and winked at her. Ready to resume her previous position, Regina moved her hair away from her face and eagerly rejoined Emma who had been patiently waiting for her in bed. She slowly opened fair tights, lower herself towards their core and moan appraisingly at the smell of Emma's arousal.

Regina licked Emma's center with the tip of her rigid tongue. The blonde's delicious moan filled the room at once "Yes" she cried, while pushing Regina's smug face down towards where she needed it most. The brunette had barely touched her, yet she was so wet already; normally she would have been mortified, but at the moment she couldn't care less. She needed more.

Regina eagerly licked Emma's core over and over, satisfied with the noises she knew Emma wished she wasn't making. Once she felt the blonde was close to release, she moved back up towards her exposed neck and kissed it unrelentingly, while drawing circles around the blonde's clit with the tip of her right index "Oh I've missed you" she told her sincerely while looking at the blonde squirming underneath her. Her naked chest covered in sweat moving up and down, her messy blonde hair hiding the left side of her face.

"Regina, please" Emma managed in between moans feeling the brunette's teeth sinking into the space between her neck and shoulder "no more teasing" she added while rising her hips almost desperately, seeking more contact.

Regina bit Emma's lobe and then finally, finally took pity on the blonde. She got up and pulled Emma towards the edge of the bed, she put the blonde's legs around her neck and put her lips back on her yearning core. She alternated between insistently moving her tongue up and down, and occasionally sucking the blonde's lips; meanwhile applying extra pressure on the blonde's clit with her nose. Before the blonde imploded she entered her with two fingers at once. "Yes, yes baby, yes" she heard Emma cry, though it could have been anything else, she couldn't really hear much with the blonde's legs tightly wrapped around her head. She took her fingers out and brought them to Emma's mouth, who eagerly licked them clean for her. Satisfied Regina put them back on the blonde while squeezing her ass with her other hand.

Regina pumped her fingers in and out with renewed energy while Emma moved her hips almost erratically. It didn't take long before she felt Emma's legs go rigid around her head and then slowly fall on her sides "that was amazing, Regina" her girlfriend complimented her while moving her hands to her own face "come here" she commanded wanting desperately to taste herself in those wet plump lips.

Regina smiled at her wickedly, biting her lower lip suggestively and not bothering to remove her fingers from their new favorite place "I'm not quite done with you, Miss Swan"

"We should probably get dressed. Ruby will come from work soon, right?" Regina asked Emma hours later

"Or…" Emma wickedly turned towards the brunette who was walking around the room collecting their clothes "She might have an impromptu staff meeting that would keep her there for another .. say .. 2 hours?"

Regina laughed proudly "I thought I was the one with the evil tendencies"

"Is that a yes?" Emma insisted

"That's a no, Emma" She said seriously. "I actually really need to speak to you right now. It's important."

Once they were both dressed and hydrated, Regina stood in front of Emma solemnly, and hugged her once more "There's something important I need to tell you, Emma" she repeated after releasing her, holding the blonde by her shoulders.

Emma felt the change in the brunette's demeanor and sobered up instantly "What is it?"

Regina closed her eyes, breathed in and out, and then took Emma's face in her hands and kissed her forehead lovingly. Emma smiled at her sweetly

"That one was from me" said the brunette

Emma looked down at her girlfriend, slightly confused by the nervous tone in her voice. Regina smiled sadly, she again took Emma's face in her hands and proceeded to kiss her forehead once more. This time she lingered a little longer. She pulled back and said to her meaningfully

"That one was from your dad"

"What?"

"I remembered" Regina told her without wavering.

"It was sixteen years ago, there was a fire and I ended up trapped inside an elevator. I had hurt my ankle so I couldn't move, much less stand up. And I couldn't breath because of the smoke that was slowly filling up the small space. I was so scared, I thought for sure I was going to die. All I could do was scream for help. Hoped that someone would hear me but with every second that passed I became less and less hopeful and I thought about giving up"

Regina stopped to make sure Emma knew where the story was headed. Emma nodded, tears escaping her eyes. Regina took her hands in hers and continued

"The moment I thought for sure no one was coming for me, one of the doors of the elevator miraculously opened. The elevator was stuck in between floors, but there was a small gap at the top. From there a firefighter reached his hand down to me. He asked me if I was ok but all I could do was cough in response. He noticed my bleeding ankle and told me to hold still, without once hesitating he jumped inside to aid me. He took off his oxygen mask and put it on me. I remember breathing so deeply through it, the air painfully filling my lungs. The firefighter, your dad Emma, he told me his name was David and that I shouldn't worry, that it would all be ok."

Regina took another deep breath. She closed her eyes and saw David's face kindly smiling down at her, reassuringly, she owed him this at least. Resolute once more, she opened them again to look at Emma who was now openly sobbing and looking at her expectantly

"He helped me stand up while holding half my weight, and tried to push me towards the opening, but the sudden movement disrupted the balance and the elevator's doors closed once more. Suddenly the elevator went dark and it dropped. The emergency brakes stopped it after a few seconds and David moved towards the door and tried to open it again. When he couldn't, he asked for help on the radio and then continued to force the door opened with his ax. Finally he managed to open the doors and he lifted me up, he told me that if I made it out of there, he was going to introduce me to his daughter, he said I would like her, because she was fierce and smart and beautiful"

Regina stopped once more to clear Emma's tears. She breathed hard to calm her thumping heart

"I was so scared Emma, as David was pushing me up all I could see was fire waiting for me on the other side. Once I made it out he handed me his oxygen mask and told me to hold it tight. I then stretched my right hand to help pull him up, he took it, but when he moved towards me to try and reach my other hand, the elevator shook again, the fire had made it unstable. He looked at me then and I knew in that moment that he had realized he wasn't going to make it out, I remember the exact look on his face, sadden but resolute, and not a bit sorry. He slowly let go of my hand. I begged him not to, I held it tighter. He ordered me to let go, or else we would both get dragged back down. He told me to let go and to run towards the right. I told him I couldn't, wouldn't go without him, he looked at me worriedly and insisted that I had to let go, he told me to go and look for you Emma, to tell you he was sorry he couldn't make it home, he was sorry he couldn't make it to dinner after all. He said to tell you that he loved you so very much… There was an explosion and the elevator shook again with the movement, David reacted quickly and pushed my arm away, exactly an instant before the elevator's doors closed and the breaks gave out. I stayed there, crying by the closed doors when I felt strong hands pulling me up, the last thing I remember is begging them to put me down, I must have passed out right after."

Regina stopped speaking and let Emma regain her bearings

"I'm sorry" she added, Emma only nodded, unable to say anything in return

"And I'm sorry it took this long for me to deliver this message" she added while letting her tears go down her face freely. She let go of Emma's hands and embraced her instead

"I'm sorry" she repeated, while holding Emma tightly "Don't be" the blonde finally told her "Thank you. Thank you so much for telling me."


	20. Chapter 20

**NOTES**

Thank you for reading! This has been my very first multi chapter work ever and it has been exhilarating.

I apologize for the inconsistencies and overlooked grammar errors. I thought I could do this without a beta. Will probably ask for help the next time.

I'm on TW and Instagram as swan_mills7 I hope you stop by and say hi.

Finally I want to sincerely thank all the readers that were kind enough to leave a review or a comment, every single one of them made me smile and pushed me to continue writing. So thank you. You are awesome. This is for you, Swen.

Viva la SwanQueen!

 **Chapter Twenty**

"I was so happy to hear you had your memories back, dear" Said Cora while looking at her daughter who was sitting opposite to her, the sweet smile on her lips never reaching her cold brown eyes.

"Were you, mother? Were you really"? Asked the younger brunette, still mad at the stunt her mother had pulled on her.

"What kind of question is that child? Don't be insolent" responded Cora, trying to regain the upper hand. Regina had been rebelling lately, she would not let it stand any longer.

"So you weren't afraid at all?"

"I trust my daughter. I trust she knows I did what I did it for her own good."

"I trusted you too. I trusted you at my most vulnerable. And you lied to me."

"Regina."

"You hurt Emma, you hurt me, but most importantly you hurt yourself."

"So I lied!" Screamed Cora, temporarily loosing her temper. Who was Regina to be questioning her? Judging her? "Your future was on the line. I do not regret it."

"Growing up, mother, you weren't always right, but even when you weren't, you always kept your dignity. And I loved you for that. I respected time you lost your dignity and in the process you lost me as well."

"Regina" she warned her, hands slightly shaking. Regina seemed so resolute, so unmoving. Cora needed to react quickly. She realized she was losing her daughter, losing her to that undeserving woman who would only break her heart later on.

"That's why I am here today, actually. I came to tell you I'm not going to live as your daughter anymore."

"Regina" begged Cora, voice breaking, chills going down her body.

"I've lived as your daughter for 33 years, from now on I'm going to live as Emma's wife" She said while looking at Cora's reaction closely. Searching for a sign of acceptance. When the older woman didn't say anything, Regina continued:

"I know better than to ask for your permission, mother. I'm only letting you know"

"I won't allow it. What's gotten into you Regina? Did that woman put you up to this?" The older woman finally snapped. "Did she give you an ultimatum? Of course she did, uneducated people are like that, they don't follow our rules."

"She's not like that" Regina said while touching her forehead, she hated hearing Cora speaking so ill of Emma, yet she knew better than to complain about it, she wanted after all, to salvage her relationship with her mother. Regina had wanted to stop talking to her altogether after recovering her memories, but Emma had insisted she at least tried.

"You used to not be like this either!" Cora screamed, finally loosing her temper. Regina cringed at her mother's reaction, fighting back unpleasant childhood memories of her enraged mother.

"I know, mother" She said trying to calm her down. "I am also aware that you won't be able to stand seeing me go through with it. But I came here because I want you to know how happy I am. How happy she makes me."

"What kind of parent doesn't want their children to be happy? You don't see it now, Regina. But this is not your happy ending. You are just lured by an outsider that looks different than us. Everyone runs into that sort of moment once in their lives.." Cora got up and started walking around the room

".. like when I met your father" she added unhappily "but the ones who can't take the social pressure and the economic disparities are them, not us. She will leave you, eventually. Don't you know this, Regina? Love is weakness, it feels real now, at the start it always does, but it's an illusion. It fades and then you are left with nothing" She finished and looked back at Regina, begging her to understand, to see that she wanted what was best for her.

"That is possible" conceded the younger brunette, "but I won't let her leave me, mother. I will hold on to her." Cora looked away again at Regina's stubbornness "that used to be her best quality" she thought to herself, tears threatening to overwhelm her. Regina looked up and saw Cora breaking down in front of her, she had never seen her mother like this, she wanted to get up and ran, suddenly she couldn't face her any longer

"I really want to have you at my wedding. I don't know when it will happen but I want you to be there" she said while walking towards her, she knew her mother wouldn't hug her, that wasn't her style, but she needed to comfort her nevertheless. Cora stepped away immediately and looked back at Regina with renewed contempt.

"That will never happen while I live," she told her defeated looking daughter. "As long as I am alive you will never marry that girl. Don't even dream of it. Do you understand?"

Regina looked up to see her mother walking away from her, her ill words ringing on her ears.

"Well, that went well."

"What is it now, Mr. Wood? Did someone buy your team lunch again? It wasn't me." Said Regina as a greeting, while August showed himself to her couch. Regina had been surprised when Belle announced him, she had not been expecting

"Are you sure you got your memories back? My team knows better than to accept food from you, it might be poisoned, your majesty"

"You might be the first person to ever call me that to my face. Can I offer you a job?" The unlikely friends smiled to each other. Regina joined him in the couch and August cleared his throat

"I'm here to talk about Emma" he said seriously

"I don't want to talk about my woman with you" said Regina, challenge clear in her voice

"I want to ask you for a favor, actually. The first and last one" continued August, undeterred

"I guess you have the right to ask of something from me" she relented "because of what you've done for Emma" she nodded for him to continue.

"I usually need alcohol for things like this" August said cheekily "but I've already seen your bad drinking habits"

"This is a quite the hostile beginning" said the brunette, right eyebrow up.

"I've always wanted to be everything for Emma. A mentor, a sibling, a partner. But it is you who will have to fill those roles now. Can you do that, Regina? For Emma, can you be her mentor, her sibling, and her partner?"

"What if I don't want to?"

"Wh-"

"I only want to be her partner. I am good at that. Why don't you do the mentor and the sibling part? I'm asking you for a favor instead, don't make Emma an orphan again."

August looked up at Regina, surprised. He had misjudged her, he realized, satisfied with the brunette's sincere response.

"It's not because I love you, but because I love only you. If it's not you, there's no one else. You amazing woman" Said Regina while holding a Dimond ring, looking up to Emma, from her spot on the floor where she was down on one knee. They were having dessert and drinking champagne in Regina's porch, enjoying the warm summer breeze. The brunette had put candles all over the lake and Emma had felt like she was in a fairy tale. Not so much for where they were, or what they were doing, but because of who she was with. Regina looked at her like she was her happy ending, and Emma had never felt so loved before, so wanted, so right.

The proposal wasn't really a surprise. Emma knew it was coming. They had gone to visit her father's grave recently and Regina had ask for her hand right then and there, in front of her. Emma had only smiled at Regina back then, wishing with all her soul her father was indeed listening and he was giving them his blessing. And now, her grin wanted to escape her face, she felt like she could no longer contain her joy.

"Will you marry me, Emma Swan?" Regina finally asked

Regina held her breath while the blonde bit her lower lip, waiting for her turn to speak, ignoring the tears falling from her eyes, not once breaking eye contact. The brunette knew she was being careless and maybe rushing things, but she could not stand being apart from Emma anymore, she wanted to share her life with the blonde and she wanted to do it yesterday, she had never quite learnt to be patient and she wasn't about to start now. Not when it mattered the most.

"Yes" Emma whispered, while offering Regina her left hand. "Yes" she repeated while Regina got slowly back up "Yes" she finally said before she pulled the gorgeous brunette to her and kissed her soundly on the mouth. Regina smiled against her lips, and let Emma intensify the kiss to her heart's content.

"I can't wait to marry you Emma. I have half a mind to go to City Hall tomorrow. They close at 3." Regina told her once the blonde had let her break for air.

Emma laughed at the brunette's enthusiasm, yet she knew it wouldn't be that simple "What about your mother?" She asked concerned, she knew their last encounter hadn't been completely successful, even if Regina had insisted she believed Cora would come around eventually.

"Let's wait to have the ceremony when my mom approves. No one will attend otherwise, no one would dare go against Cora Mills. And besides I really want her to be there for it"

"Of course, babe. I want her there too" the blonde assured her. "But that doesn't mean we can't get officially married in the mean time, right?"

"I love you" responded Regina, while attaching herself once more to her wife-to-be's soft lips. Emma put her arms around her neck and they remained like that, kissing each other longingly, whispering undying love promises, sharing yearning smiles, until the dim light of the candles slowly started to fade and they were forced to go back inside.

"This is so funny" said Emma while reading the "Little Mermaid" edited ending Regina was showing her.

"Stop it, I did my best" She said while retrieving the paper from Emma's hands. They had been lying on their library's couch contentedly reading and just enjoying each other's company.

"Well you certainly haven't missed your calling, babe. What did you say? The little mermaid is the first fairytale about flings? How romantic" she said still laughing at her fiancées way of seeing the world.

"Well it is."

"What about Snow White then?"

"Let see, a magnate takes care of some poor dwarves, but when kissed by another high class man, she flakes out on them and leaves them to their own resources"

"Oh kay … How about the sleeping beauty?"

A woman of wealth became a social issue from her excessive sleeping and then met a wealthy man. The story equivocally teaches that if a person does something for enough long time, dreams will come true. Not their best work"

"You are irredeemable" said Emma while Regina laughed huskily

"Why Miss Swan, such big words! I must be rubbing off on you" she said while slowly placing herself on the blonde's lap and taken her face in her hands.

"I'd rather have other things rubbing off on me" responded Emma suggestively while automatically cupping her wife's derriere. The brunette kissed her deeply in the mouth then, eager tongue conquering already familiar territory, she wasted not time and grabbed Emma's breasts with both hands. "I do love this room" she said against the red mark slowly appearing on her fair neck, "it brings out the best in you, dear."

—

About a week after Emma and Regina got married, in a small ceremony on City Hall which only Ruby, Belle, Milah, Killian and August had attended, the brunette received a troubling phone call from Archie. Her mother had collapsed and she was now in the hospital. Regina knew better than to believe Cora had actually been sick, but she went to see her immediately nevertheless knowing her mother was ready to play her last hand.

"Are you well, mother?" Asked Regina while hesitantly entering the room. Her mother had her hair down and her face was bare of make up, Regina didn't remember the last time she had seen her like that, probably never, she concluded. She moved to stand by her mother's side who removed her hands from her proximity.

"Do you think I would be here willingly if I was well?" She asked rhetorically "What the hell have you done?"

"Mother, you knew I was going to marry Emma. I did not sprung this on you."

Regina rapidly closed her mouth from farther speaking when her mother suddenly broke down and started crying in front of her. Regina stared, horrified.

"Fine. I lost. You two won. You are not my daughter anymore" Cora finally said, while controlling her shaking voice and putting her hair behind her ears.

"You might be happy for a few years, maybe a little longer. But eventually you will regret this. Keep that on mind and go now. I don't want to see you anymore"

"Mother, I do know I will regret this at least once in the future. I am not naive enough to think it will all be rainbows and unicorn stickers. But even so, I will just have to live regretfully with her, forever"

"Fine, go ahead then. Abandon your own mother, and make sure you don't come back." Cora sat down and put her hands solemnly on her lap. "Let's talk about business now, are you ready to negotiate your future? To assume the consequences of your careless actions?"

Regina looked at Cora nervously. She had once been closed to losing her presidential position, but she had managed to talk the board out of firing her. If Cora openly opposed her once more though, she would not be as lucky again.

"About the department store management, I'll quit if you want me too. But you won't find anyone whom you can trust to ran it as efficiently as I do, you know that mother"

"I do know that. I paid for your education after all. You will keep your position, Regina. But aside from your salary you must return all the company shares you hold for being my heir. The same goes for the abroad resorts, the Miami golf course, and the hotel chains."

Regina swallowed, she had been expecting this "Of course."

"And about the house, even though you built it, the property belongs to me. Pay me back the price of the land at current value plus interest, of course"

"Yes, mother. That sounds fair"

"Now leave, I don't want someone who isn't even my family to see me in this circumstances"

Regina looked at her mother once more, Cora had already dismissed her and her cold mask no longer hid her expression, she looked heartbroken, defeated. Regina yearned to go to her, but she knew not to, Cora would only pushed her away, she did not know how to reciprocate and would believe her weak. She didn't want to disappoint her mother any further. So she walked away from her, let her keep her dignity.

The following week Regina went back to work. The last three weeks with Emma had been the happiest she had ever been, but she knew it was now time to go back to the real world. She couldn't get away with working only twice a week anymore, she no longer had her mother's backing. Even her grand father had made it clear he sided with Cora and was ready to turn his back on her the moment she messed up.

Regina hired Gaston back as soon as she returned to the office, to Belle's surprise, she missed bossing him around and she knew he was good at his job. She called him back and told him to trust himself and to aim for the highest position that was lower than hers, Gaston had been thrilled and promised to be a loyal, hard worker. Regina also promoted Ruby to supervisor of the VIP Lounge, to Belle's delight and even gave Belle a significant raise. Married life made her soft, was all she said, when Killian had asked her about her new reign at MillsCo.

"What about you cos? I saw that article about you dating Milah publicly. Good for you"

"Thanks luv. Milah suffered a lot because of me, a lot of it was things I did unawarely, like keeping her away from the press to make my fans happy, she's my priority now, I will always put her first."

"Too bad you are violating our contract though cos, quite a price you have to pay for love, literally"

"What! I did not. Regina .."

—

Killian had been working non stop for the last few months under the supervision of his new producer, Peter P.. They had worked hard and had managed to put together an exclusive concert in which Killian would announce the releasing date of his new album "Pirate Life," he had even gotten Milah to direct the music video of the album's main single, she had agreed happily and planned to recreate the first time they met as the concept. Killian had been moved by the idea. Things were slowly working out for them, and he was happy that Milah had decided to forgive him and give him another chance. He was determined not to mess it up again.

"Where are you going? Are you running away?" Milah asked Peter P. after spotting him leaving in the middle of the concert.

"You catch on quickly ma'am. My job here is done"

"Why are you leaving?" She asked concerned, she knew Killian would not be happy about this, he truly enjoyed working with the young producer, he kept him in line.

"I don't like you."

"I don't like you either" Milah responded without missing a beat.

"I know. That's why I'm leaving."

"That's not fair. If we don't like each other, then we are even."

"But there's a problem. Even if we are even, we still both like Killian."

"You were serious about that?"

"Yes" he responded, annoyed "so don't stop me from leaving."

"Can't you just stay around as his friend? That happens occasionally between men and women too, you know?"

"So you'll be his lover and I'll be his friend? No, thanks. You can have him. And don't lose him to another woman" he said while walking away "by the way, the closing song is my gift to you. Enjoy it. Good bye, ma'am."

"Hey Peter!" Milah called after him "call me if you ever get in trouble. You don't know this because you are still young, but bad things happen in life. I have an amazing background and really good connections. Remember that ok?"

Peter looked at her once last time and smiled at her before walking away for good "Thank you."

Milah walked back inside and sat down back in her first row seat. Regina had reluctantly agreed to go with Emma and they were all seated in the VIP area, Belle and Ruby a few rows behind.

"Peter says this song is for me, can I claim it?" Milah held a sign in front of Killian who was singing the concert's closing song. The singer saw it and smiled at his girlfriend, unable to verbally respond.

"I was hurt, so I hurt you so much in return. I'm sorry" Milah slowly pulled out the last sign above her head

"Truth is, I do like almonds. Thank you for remembering."

Killian smiled knowingly and winked at her. After much regret and reflexion he had managed to earn himself a wonderful woman's love. All was good in the world.

 **~ Seven Years Later ~**

"Ow! Regina, baby slow down" the brunette was going to town on the blonde, and as much as Emma loved Regina's eagerness, she badly needed a break. Regina only looked up wickedly at her in response. She was so far gone in Emma, sensations too intense, raw feelings overwhelming her, even now, after all this time, she could not get enough of her wife.

That Regina was a bitter had come to Emma as a surprise. The brunette hadn't exactly been shy during their first encounters, but once they had finally started living together, Regina had not hesitated in exploring Emma in every way imaginable, every chance they got. In the bedroom, in the kitchen, in the library, even in public restrooms and in the back seats of unsuspecting ubers. Emma had been scandalized at first, but she found that she couldn't take her hands away from Regina either. And Emma found that she liked it when Regina bit her, she liked the brunette's need to mark her skin, to leave evidence of their passion behind, she liked the way her tongue would soon follow the attack, to soothe, to alleviate, to caress.

Finally she felt Regina's legs go still and her tongue moved faster, making Emma come with her, how Regina timed it so well every single time, Emma would never stop wondering. "Come here" she said while looking up, ready to taste herself in those plump lips, slowly caressing Regina's glowing skin "turn around."

The weeks after Regina had gained her memories back had not been easy for them. Regina had broken all bonds with Cora, who had opposed her marriage to Emma until the very end. They had hoped that time and kids would eventually change Cora's mind, but the older brunette was a stubborn woman, and so far no progress had been made on that front.

Emma had gotten another big audition, and then another. But Emma had rejected them all. Instead she had opened her own action academy and spent her days training new generations of action actors. She worked closely with August, who had remained a close friend to hers. She spent her mornings at the academy, sometimes working at shootings, but mostly training, teaching, and mentoring. She loved her work, but she loved going home more. Home where Regina was, always waiting up for her. She loved spending time with the brunette, arguing with her over what show to bing watch next, whose turn it was to do the dishes ..

Emma hadn't known what to expect from married life. In fact she had been hesitant at first, when Regina had asked her to move in (the last time, when she had actually considered it). But Emma quickly learned to cohabit with Regina. They had rules that they both followed religiously, and they knew to give each other space when necessary. Yet Regina was still Regina and she was not one to back down from an argument. And Emma was still Emma and she was not one to back down either. But they knew each other so well that they managed to avoid big fights, they quickly learned to compromise and to meet each other half way. They couldn't avoid them all of course, to Emma's delight. The blonde secretly (okay, not so secretly) loves fighting with Regina, sometimes she taunts her on purpose, she loves the way Regina's eyes lite up and her lips shiver slightly, she loves the passion the brunette puts behind her jabs, the way she has to stand as closely as humanly possible to Emma to properly deliver them. She loves it just as much as the steamy makeup sex that unequivocally always follows.

Emma loves Regina deeply, she enjoys her company, making out with her in elevators, walking around the city hand in hand, going to the theater, falling asleep in her shoulder, kissing tenderly in park benches, going on shopping sprees, telling each other their deepest secrets, sharing kisses under the moon light, sleeping next to her every night, alternating big spoon duties. She loves waking up wrapped up around Regina, the brunette tracing her features slowly with her fingers, memorizing every single imperfection, every single scar. And she knows Regina loves her back, with all her being, she tells her so constantly and she can see the sincerity in those bright brown eyes she knows so well. She can see it in the way Regina treats her, in the way the brunette anticipates her needs, the way she calls her name after waking up from a bad dream, seeking her out like she's her safe place, she sees it in the way Regina introduces her to her acquaintances, a hand in her back and a sincere smile on her lips. She has never felt so content. So loved.

Their second year together Emma and Regina were eager to expand their little family, and they were lucky to adopt a tiny, beautiful newborn. Regina wanted to name him Henry, after her father, though she feared that Cora would take it as another offense and would reject her grandson as well. But luckily that had not been the case. Cora had loved Henry since the first time Emma and Regina had brought him to her, when he had turned 5. They wanted him to stay with his grandmother sooner, but his little sisters were too young to be away from their moms and Henry didn't want to be apart from them for long. Cora had understood and waited patiently until all her grand children were able to stay with her overnight, it wasn't as often as she would like, but she didn't want to bend Regina's arm, she new to choose her battles with her daughter.

"Buy me the metal plane mom!" Whined Henry while standing in front of the black gate that protected his grandmother's house "Yeah buy it ma" repeated the twins, always on their big brother's side.

"I said no" Said Emma seriously "How many times are you going to ask. If you want the toy buy it with your own money."

"You know I can't earn money right now ma, just lend me the money for now" responded Henry valiantly, while puffing his tiny chest and putting on a serious face.

"You are smaller than a peanut. How dare you ask for a loan?" Regina asked her stubborn son mockingly "You don't have credit, nor a guarantor. Why should we lend anything to you?"

Henry's lower lip started to wobble at her mom's reply "I'm going to tell grandma" he finally said before breaking into tears. The twins look at Henry's face turning red, they looked at each other and right on cue started to cry as well.

Regina looked fondly at her manipulative children, Henry had dark silky hair, much like hers and the twins were blonde, like Emma. The younger woman had decided to carry them, after late night conversations under the covers, filled with whispered insecurities and fears. They had used a brunet donor, but they were both happy the girls had come out with fair hair, more than anything Regina wanted to make sure Emma never felt left out.

"I used to depend on my mother and grandpa as well, you know?" "but I got stabbed in the back. It won't work for you either."

"Won't you stop crying?" Asked Emma nervously looking around, touching Henry's cheeks, she didn't want Cora to find them like that "I will make you do 100 squats" she then threatened.

The twins didn't know what squats were but they recognized their ma's tone and started crying harder.

"So this was it, Ruby's dream" Emma thought amused.

"Maybe we should just take them home, babe" she told her wife, who was still looking at her children fondly with crossed arms, not one to easily bend to their tantrums "I don't want them to behave like this while at your mother's."

"They will be fine, Emma. They'll stop crying as soon as they see her."

Finally Cora came out and took a crying Henry on her arms. As predicted, the second he was in her arms, he stopped crying. Cora looked at Sydney and without words ordered him to pick up the twins. Not once did she look at either Emma or Regina. She just turned around and closed the gate door behind her. The kids would be dropped off at their house the following day as previously discussed via email.

"Your mother looks healthy, it's a relief" Emma told Regina while walking back to their car.

"She does."

"Can you drop me at the filming site, babe? I don't want to be late for this shoot. It's kind of a big deal."

"Of course, dear, but don't you get your face hurt again."

Even though they never got their wedding picture, they found that it wasn't indispensable to live happily ever after. Everyday Emma and Regina give and receive love. They live a magical life together, their own kind of fairytale. And they still cringe a little when it suddenly starts raining, always thinking back to their body swapping days, and they laugh together when they catch each other's eye, knowingly. "What a crazy way to fall in love" Emma had told Regina once, dreamily, while hugging her tightly to her side, feeling the warm rain caressing their faces "I'd do it all over again, you know?" Regina had answered sincerely, while intertwining their fingers, looking up to meet her wife's stunning green eyes "a thousand times over, if it meant I get to keep you in the end."

 **~ .THE END. ~**


End file.
